A vida é feita de escolhas Parte cinco
by Mickky
Summary: Mais alguns anos se passaram e cada vez mais Draco tem certeza que fez a escolha certa. Mas será que existe algo ainda que possa atrapalhar a sua vida perfeita?
1. Chapter 1

**Essa história é a continuação (a quinta parte, como o próprio nome fala) da saga "A vida é feita de escolhas". Recomendo a leitura das quatro partes anteriores para a melhor compreensão da mesma. Espero que gostem e boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Mais alguns anos se passaram, algumas coisas mudaram, outras nem tanto assim. Draco Malfoy continua trabalhando em suas empresas que por sinal cresceram muito durante este tempo e agora possuem filiais espalhadas por várias partes do mundo, o que faz com que Draco, como presidente, precise viajar com mais frequência do que ele gostaria<em>

_Hermione agora é a medi-bruxa chefe do St Mungus. Quando seu antigo chefe resolveu se aposentar, seu nome logo foi sugerido para substituí-lo, o que não foi espanto pra ninguém. Suas responsabilidades aumentaram muito e ela tem que se desdobrar para dar conta do trabalho e da família e o faz de forma brilhante, na maioria das vezes pelo menos_

_Lizzie está com dez anos e irá para Hogwarts no ano seguinte. Ela tentou até a exaustão convencer seus pais que já poderia ganhar a sua tão sonhada varinha, mas ainda vai ter que esperar um pouco. Seu gênio continua o mesmo, a menina é voluntariosa e tem uma língua afiada que lhe rende muitas discussões com Scott_

_Annie tem sete anos e preocupa muito Draco e Hermione. Não pelo seu gênio, pois ela é uma criança dócil e amorosa, embora não seja de muitas palavras. Enquanto Lizzie parece ser capaz de produzir um furacão devido a seu gênio explosivo, Annie parece uma bonequinha de porcelana, calma e calada. Sua saúde é frágil talvez devido aos problemas que enfrentou quando nasceu, mas o maior problema é que até o momento a menina não apresentou sinais de magia. Hermione nunca comenta o fato, mas internamente tem medo que a filha seja um aborto. Não que para ela isso vá fazer alguma diferença, Hermione sabe que vai amá-la de qualquer forma, mesmo assim ela tem medo, ela teme que a menina sofra por causa disso_

_Rony e Sandy continuam casados e cada vez mais apaixonados, eles se adaptaram perfeitamente um ao outro, convivendo nos mundos bruxo e trouxa de forma satisfatória para o regozijo de Arthur Weasley que acha o máximo uma trouxa na família. Por falar em família, Rony e Sandy agora têm uma garotinha que recebeu o nome de Julie, em homenagem à irmã de Sandy, mãe biológica de Scott. Rony continua como goleiro dos Cannons, mas já pensa seriamente em encerrar sua carreira e recebeu um convite para ser o treinador da equipe no próximo ano_

_Scott e Arthur crescem cada vez mais parecidos com o pai. Scott e Lizzie continuam brigando sempre, mesmo assim estão sempre juntos nem que seja para um implicar com o outro. Já Annie e Arthur são muito amigos_

_A família Potter também continua de vento em popa. Harry e Gina continuam no ministério, há uma grande probabilidade de que Harry venha a ser nomeado chefe dos aurores nos próximos anos, mas ele ainda não sabe se irá aceitar, pois isso com certeza diminuirá o seu tempo com a família. Seus filhos, James e Samantha, estão com oito e seis anos_

XXXXX

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Hermione se prepara para mais um plantão noturno e ela sabe que eles costumam ser bem puxados nas noites em que está lá. __**Parece que adivinham.**__ Ela pensa com um suspiro._

_Embora a morena tivesse diminuido consideravelmente seus plantões noturnos enquanto as meninas eram menores, ao aceitar a chefia do hospital, ela teve que se render e voltar ao ritmo anterior. Draco, é claro, não gostou nada. Mas ela não tinha como recusar. Agora eu sou a chefe, não posso me dar ao luxo de escolher meus horários. Além disso, é apenas uma vez por semana e eu preciso estar a par de tudo o que acontece, essa foi a sua palavra final_

_Ela termina de por a capa quando nota que Draco a está observando com aquela cara. A mesma que usa há quase um ano toda vez que ela vai ao hospital à noite_

Não fique assim... – _Ela fala segurando a vontade de rir.__** Mais de dez anos juntos e ele continua o mesmo.**__ Ela pensa. __**Ainda bem.**__ Hermione fala para si mesmo lembrando que seu marido continua cada vez mais apaixonado_

Não fique assim (_ela repete)_ eu juro que vou tentar chegar a tempo de tomar o café da manhã com vocês

E depois vai dormir o dia inteiro – _ele fala e por um momento parece um menino a quem disseram que o natal foi adiado_

Imagine! (_ela fala e dá um selinho no marido)_ Você sabe muito bem que eu nunca durmo o dia inteiro. Além disso, amanhã é dia de almoçar na toca, eu vou descansar um pouco e encontro vocês na hora do almoço

Isso significa que eu tenho que ir primeiro – _o loiro fala com cara de quem não gostou_

Ora, meu bem (_ela fala segurando o riso, por mais que a família tenha um bom relacionamento com os Weasleys, Draco não deixa de se sentir meio deslocado quando vai pra lá sem Hermione)_ é apenas por uma hora ou duas, só o tempo em que eu vou descansar do plantão. Eu juro que chego logo, além disso, você sabe que as meninas estão ansiosas

Eu sei... (_ele suspira)_ o que um pai não faz pelas filhas

_Hermione sorri e da um beijo no marido – _Eu vou falar com as meninas agora e garantir que elas se comportem

XXXXX

_As duas meninas estão no quarto, Annie está deitada no colo de Lizzie que lê Hogwarts uma história pra ela. Hermione não pode deixar de se enternecer ao ver a cena. A despeito dos ciúmes que a mais velha sentiu quando a irmãzinha nasceu, Lizzie agora é louca pela irmã_

_**Também é difícil alguém não gostar da Annie.**__ Hermione pensa sorrindo. De fato, a filha caçula de Draco e Hermione é uma menina doce e meiga e seu jeitinho calmo encanta a todos_

Oi mamãe (_Annie fala de forma doce)_ você já vai trabalhar?

Vou, minha linda. Eu só vim dar um beijo em vocês antes de ir (_a morena se aproxima e senta na cama tendo as duas meninas ao lado)_ e pedir pra vocês tomarem conta do seu pai

A gente toma direitinho _– Lizzie responde enquanto recebe o beijo da mãe_

Eu vou fazer o possível pra voltar a tempo para o café, se não der vejo vocês amanhã lá na toca (_Hermione fala beijando Annie também)_ comportem-se e nada de ficar acordada até tarde ok (_a morena sorri ao ver sua filha mais velha rolar os olhos)_ eu amo vocês, boa noite

_Ela se dirige à sala onde sabe que o loiro a espera. Dito e feito, Draco está em sua poltrona preferida com um copo de firewisky na mão, lendo uma revista, ou melhor, fingindo que está lendo e fingindo que não a viu chegar. Hermione sorri internamente enquanto se abaixa para se despedir do marido_ – não fica com essa cara, eu encontro vocês amanhã...

_Ela tenta dar um selinho no loiro, mas Draco a puxa fazendo-a cair em seu colo. A morena deixa escapar um grito _

O que você pensa que está fazendo? – _ela fala sorrindo_

Aproveitando os últimos segundos da noite com a minha esposa – _ele sussurra no ouvido da esposa enquanto ao mesmo tempo em que os dedos ágeis do loiro percorrem o decote da roupa da sua esposa_

Draco... (_ela fala percebendo o que o marido está deliberadamente tentando fazer)_ eu vou me atrasar... (_Hermione olha pra ele se recriminando mentalmente por não dar a ênfase que a frase necessita)_

Você não precisa ir –_ ele fala enquanto a beija perto da orelha num ponto em que ele sabe que é extremamente sensível_

Você sabe que eu preciso – _a morena fala praticamente num gemido. Só ela sabe o quanto é difícil resistir a Draco quando ele a beija desta forma_

Não, você não precisa (_Draco fala sem parar de beijá-la)_ eu tenho certeza... Já que você pretende passar a noite acordada, a gente pode fazer isso de uma forma mais prazerosa

_Hermione se arma de todo o seu controle, mas antes que ela tenha que utilizá-lo, ela ouve risadinhas infantis_

_**Salva pelo gongo!**__ Ela pensa sufocando uma risada enquanto ajeita sua roupa e olha para o marido que está notadamente frustrado_

_Ela olha para as meninas_ – eu já estou atrasada, tomem conta direitinho do seu pai e não vão dormir tarde

_Hermione beija as filhas, dá um selinho em Draco e joga o pó de flu na lareira falando claramente –_ hospital St Mungus!

_Draco suspira, conformado. Ele não tinha muita esperança em convencer a sempre certinha Hermione em faltar ao plantão, mas o loiro não pode deixar de gostar muito das tentativas. Além disso, ele sabe que ela vai ter algo em que pensar nos momentos solitários no hospital_

_Ele olha para as meninas que o estão encarando. Annie com seus olhos doces e Lizzie com uma pontinha de sarcasmo no olhar, como se soubesse muito bem até onde estes beijos poderiam levar. Draco empalidece perante o pensamento, ele não pode deixar de notar que a sua filha está crescendo mais rápido que gostaria e essa parte o assusta muito, ele nunca sonhou nada a respeito disso. Aliás, nem ele nem Lizzie nunca mais manifestaram o seu estranho dom. Draco, no entanto, não se preocupa com o fato de não ter tido mais os sonhos em si, o que lhe preocupa é não saber como lidar com o fato que sua filha em breve irá passar mais tempo na escola que com ele, que dentro de alguns anos ela estará se relacionando com rapazes. O loiro não sabe se está preparado pra isso_

_No íntimo ele sabe que tanto ele quanto Hermione dão as duas filhas a melhor educação possível. Que Lizzie, embora tenha um gênio difícil, é uma menina responsável e até madura demais pra idade, basta ver a forma que ela protege a irmãzinha_

_Annie... O loiro não pode deixar de se enternecer ao pensar na filha mais nova, sua Annie, sua menina tão dócil, tão meiga, tão inteligente quanto à irmã e também uma das primeiras da classe mesmo sem ter apresentado magia. O que por enquanto não é nenhum problema visto que a escola preparatória não ensina nada do tipo e Annie não parece se importar nem um pouco quanto a isso_

_Mas Draco se importa sim. Ele se preocupa muito com isso embora não comente com ninguém. Não que ele vá deixar de amar sua filha caçula caso ela não manifeste magia. __**É impossível não amar a Annie.**__ Ele pensa sorrindo, mas ele não pode deixar de pensar que sua menina tão doce e amorosa pode sofrer uma forma de preconceito muito dolorosa talvez até mesmo mais dolorosa que a enfrentada pelos nascidos trouxa em tempos passados_

_Ele não pode deixar de pensar se isso não seria uma espécie de castigo pelo que ele e sua família fizeram no passado, mas isso logo sai de sua mente. __**Annie nunca seria um castigo. Ela é uma benção, nosso anjinho que veio para alegrar ainda mais a nossa família**_

Você está esquisito, papai – _Annie fala sorrindo e sentando em seu colo_

Só estou pensando, meu bem – _ele fala de modo misterioso_

Pensando em que? (_Lizzie fala enquanto senta-se em sua outra perna)_ Nos beijos que deu na mamãe?

Mas respeito, mocinha! (_ele fala contendo o riso)_ E vocês, o que estão fazendo aqui? Já não era hora das minhas bruxinhas estarem na cama?

_Lizzie sorri_ – você sabe que não, papai! Esse horário é só das criançinhas, quase bebês. Nós já somos crescidas

Só vamos pra cama as nove (_Annie completa sorrindo)_, mas você sabe disso não sabe? Está apenas brincando com a gente (_ela aconchega-se em seus braços)_, além disso, a mamãe disse pra gente tomar conta de você então temos que ficar acordadas enquanto você também tiver

E nós sabemos (_Lizzie toma a palavra)_ que a melhor forma de tomar conta de você é dormir com você na cama

Com você contando uma história pra gente – _Annie completa_

_Draco suspira. Não era bem isso que ele tinha em mente nesta noite, mas depois ele sorri – _vocês não disseram que não são mais bebês? Dormir com os pais é coisa de bebê (_ele não resiste em provocar)_

É que assim a gente toma conta de você mais de perto. Sabe como é... Você vai ficar com saudades da mamãe... – _Lizzie fala de modo maroto _

_**Essa menina tem resposta pra tudo.**__ Draco pensa orgulhoso, ele acaricia os cabelos da filha mais velha e diz_ – vão pra cama e escolham o livro que eu já estou indo. Ah! Escovem os dentes antes

_As meninas vão correndo para o quarto, felizes com a perspectiva de uma noite do pijama com seu pai_

XXXXX

_Hospital St Mungus_

_Hermione acabou de fazer a ronda dos pacientes e está lendo alguns prontuários de casos mais complicados, casos que pedem tratamentos mais arriscados. Cabe a ela, como medi-bruxa chefe, dar o aval para os mesmos_

_Ela sabe que seu novo cargo lhe toma mais tempo que gostaria, tempo esse que poderia ser aproveitado com Draco e com as meninas. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela também sabe que lutou muito por isso, não apenas pela chefia, mas pelo que isso representa. O cargo lhe permite realizar pesquisas, propor tratamentos, ela nunca pensou em ser a medi-bruxa chefe por orgulho ou status, o que ela realmente almejava era a oportunidade de crescimento profissional e intelectual_

_**Mas essa parte de formulários é muito chata.**__ Ela pensa enquanto suspira e prepara para preencher os relatórios da semana_

_As horas se arrastam lentamente, por incrível que pareça o plantão está relativamente calmo e ela ocupa seu tempo entre as rondas, os relatórios e o pensamento em sua família. Nesta parte ela não pode deixar de sorrir ao se lembrar do marido tentando fazê-la faltar o plantão. Uma coisa Hermione tem que admitir, se ela não fosse realmente uma pessoa tão certinha com certeza ela teria sucumbido. Muitas vezes ela se pega pensando em como seria a sua vida se não houvesse se envolvido com o loiro e Hermione simplesmente não tem a mínima idéia, ela não se imagina sem Draco e as suas amadas meninas a família que lá no fundo ela sempre pensou em construir. Apesar que, se alguém houvesse falado pra ela aos quinze anos que ela se casaria com o garoto mais arrogante da sonserina provavelmente ela azararia a pessoa_

_Um enfermeiro interrompe seus pensamentos_ – Hermione eu sei que você está ocupada, mas temos um paciente que faz questão de ser atendido por você

_Hermione suspira, no mínimo deve ser uma daquelas bruxas de duzentos anos que acham que a única pessoa capaz de atendê-las são os chefes_

Eu estou um pouco ocupada agora, Staley (_ela fala suspirando)_ não pode mandar outro medi-bruxo?

_O rapaz fica meio sem jeito, mas insiste_ – se me permite doutora, eu acho que você deveria atender...

_Hermione suspira e olha para o relógio faltam poucos minutos para seu plantão terminar, ela espera sinceramente que não seja um daqueles casos escabrosos e demorados. A morena se levanta e vai atender ao seu paciente misterioso_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Não, não é miragem! Finalmente aqui está a parte cinco da saga: A vida é feita de escolhas! (autora ouvindo os sinos tocarem e as pessoas dizendo "aleluia"...)

Já tinha algum tempo que eu estava pensando em escrever, mas como estava com outras fics em andamento acabava sempre adiando. No entanto, chegou uma hora que não dava mais pra adiar, ela estava **pedindo **pra ser escrita. E aqui estou eu!

Espero que vocês gostem. Eu vou fazer o possível pra não enrolar muito, mas já aviso que estou com quatro fics em andamento e preciso dar atenção a todas elas de forma igual (fics são ciumentas, não sei se vocês sabem), então peço um pouquinho de paciência ok.

Como tem muito tempo desde que postei a parte quatro, não sei se ainda terei leitores fieis. Então quem puder deixar uma palavrinha vai me fazer muito feliz

Bjos


	2. Chapter 2

Pois não? – _ela fala ao mesmo tempo em que um homem moreno se levanta_

Oi Hermio-ni-ni – _Victor Krum fala de modo amistoso_

Mais de dez anos, e você ainda não consegue pronunciar meu nome corretamente – _a morena sorri_

_O apanhador tenta caminhar até ela, mas acaba caindo novamente na cadeira_

_O lado medi-bruxa de Hermione fala mais alto e ela corre a seu encontro – _tudo bem?

Sim (_ele fala com uma careta de dor)_ foi apenas uma torção no tornozelo, nada que já não tenha acontecido antes. Várias vezes, por sinal (_ele fala meio sem jeito)_

Existem feitiços pra isso, sabia? (_ela sorri)_ E eu tenho certeza que um jogador de quadribol experiente como você já deve ter usado milhares de vezes, não é exatamente o tipo de coisa que precisa de um hospital _(ela olha pra ele, preocupada) _a não ser que tenha sido algo mais sério...

_Krum dá um ligeiro sorriso, mas depois fica sério, meio sem jeito até – _na verdade isso foi apenas uma desculpa, eu na verdade preciso de ajuda, precisava falar com alguém...

_Hermione olha pra ele sem saber direito o que dizer. Ela e o búlgaro não se viam há anos, a morena não imagina porque ele precisa de ajuda_

_Como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, ele fala_ – Eu sei que faz tempo que não nos encontramos, mas eu confio em você... Você foi uma das únicas pessoas que sempre me tratou como uma pessoa normal e não como o apanhador da seleção da Bulgária

Anos de prática com o Harry – _ela fala olhando para o búlgaro. Embora nunca tenha tido sentimentos românticos com ele, Hermione sempre o considerou uma pessoa especial. Afinal foi ele quem a viu primeiro como uma garota e não como a sabe tudo ou a amiga de Harry Potter, foi ele quem a fez perceber que podia sim chamar atenção e que ela gostava disso. Pelo olhar de Krum, ele parece ter um problema sério e se puder Hermione com certeza vai ajudar_

_A morena sente que ele precisa de tempo pra falar então decide por um assunto mais ameno_ – como você conseguiu isso? (_ela fala apontando para o ferimento)_

Você acreditaria que eu caí da vassoura? – _ele suspira_

_Hermione não contém uma risada_ – desculpe (_ela fala)_ mas eu esperaria qualquer coisa menos isso

Nem eu esperaria (_ele fala com um meio sorriso)_ mas eu fui evitar que uma outra pessoa caísse e acabei me desequilibrando e aqui estou eu (_ele suspira)_ pelo menos o Igor está bem

Igor? (_a morena não resiste a curiosidade_) É algum jogador novato?

_Então Krum fica calado por um instante_ – não... O Igor é meu filho

_É muito difícil Hermione não saber o que dizer, mas ela fica assim por alguns momentos. Ela se recrimina mentalmente por não ler colunas de fofocas ou a página de esportes. Com certeza ela saberia se acompanhasse_ – eu não sabia que você tinha um filho (_ela consegue balbuciar)_

_Victor Krum fica mais desconcertado ainda quando diz_ – na verdade, eu também não sabia até o mês passado. Você tem um tempinho? A história é longa e meio complicada

_Hermione olha para o relógio. Seu plantão praticamente já acabou, mas ela vê no semblante do apanhador que ele precisa muito falar, então ela diz_ – claro! Eu sempre tenho tempo para os amigos

Eu não sei se você sabe que eu me aposentei como apanhador – _ele vê Hermione ficar meio sem jeito. Na realidade ela não sabia de nada referente a esportes, talvez o marido ou um de seus amigos houvesse comentado algo, mas sinceramente a morena não se lembra_

_Victor sorri do jeito desconcertado dela_ – eu devia imaginar que este tipo de assunto não lhe interesse muito mesmo

Desculpe, eu realmente não sei muito sobre isso – _ela balbucia_

Não precisa se desculpar (_ele sorri de modo compreensivo)_ você nunca escondeu que não era fã de esportes... Mas como eu ia dizendo eu me aposentei no ano passado. Não que eu ainda não estivesse em plena forma, eu sei que eu estou. Mas eu já ganhei mais dinheiro com isso do que eu poderia imaginar e eu queria sair no auge, não queria esperar até que surgisse outro melhor

_Ela olha para o amigo. De certa forma Hermione compreende. Victor sempre gostou de sair por cima, ela se lembra perfeitamente da copa mundial de quadribol quando o búlgaro fez questão de capturar o pomo mesmo quando seu time estava perdendo_

Pois é, eu me aposentei e passei a ter um tempo livre com o qual eu não estava acostumado, mas isso não vem ao caso agora (_ele volta para o assunto)_ há algumas semanas eu recebi uma coruja solicitando um encontro comigo. Uma carta bem estranha, devo dizer, já que não dizia qual era o assunto. Eu pensei em mandar um advogado ver do que se tratava, talvez fosse algum contrato para anunciar algum produto para quadribol ou coisa parecida, mas a carta dizia que só iria tratar comigo. Não sei por que, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto e eu fui ao encontro

_Ele respira fundo_ – qual não foi a minha surpresa ao me deparar com um homem que trazia um garotinho pela mão. Ele disse que o garoto se chamava Igor, que era meu filho e que eu deveria criá-lo. Ele disse que era o padrasto do menino, que a mãe havia morrido há um mês e que eu tinha a obrigação de ficar com ele

_Hermione respira fundo cada vez mais estarrecida. Ela olha pra ele_ – Victor... (_ela procura as melhores palavras)_ você deve ter cuidado. Simplesmente alguém chega com uma criança e diz que ele é seu filho? As coisas não são assim... E se for mentira?

_O apanhador sorri de um modo que Hermione consideraria como orgulhoso e então tira algo do bolso e a morena vê uma foto de um garotinho que deve ter a idade de Lizzie, um garotinho que poderia muito bem ser Victor Krum quando criança_

_Hermione olha a foto, boquiaberta –_ mas ele é...

Sim (_Victor fala)_ ele é a minha cara. Não há como negar, assim que eu bati os olhos nele eu soube (_ele suspira, desanimado)_ o fato é que o homem deixou-o comigo e sumiu sem maiores explicações e eu não sei direito o que fazer

_Hermione olha pra ele_ – você não está pensando em deixá-lo...

Claro que não, ele é meu filho (_o apanhador fala meio sem jeito) _mas está sendo difícil... Ele é uma criança fechada, não fala muito. E o jeito que me olha mostra que ele não gosta muito de mim. Eu não sei lidar com crianças... Nunca pensei nisso, eu sei que devo ficar com ele, mas...

_A morena o interrompe_ – você deve sim, Victor. Mas eu pergunto... É isso que você quer?

Sinceramente, se você me perguntasse isso há um mês, eu diria que não tinha nenhuma pretensão de ter filhos, que gostava da minha vida (_ele dá um sorriso irônico)_ ser um apanhador de renome internacional tem suas vantagens, mas agora... (_ele suspira desanimando)_ eu sinto como se ele fizesse parte de mim e eu sequer me lembro direito da mãe dele...

_Hermione escuta calada. Ela vê que o búlgaro precisa desabafar, mas ainda não entendeu porque ele precisa da sua ajuda_

_Vitor olha pra ela. Por um momento o búlgaro parece saber o que passa em sua mente. Ele passa a mão pelos cabelos, dá pra ver que ele está desconcertado_ – na verdade eu nem sei por que eu te procurei... Eu estou totalmente perdido, não sei lidar com crianças! O mais próximo que eu me aproximei de uma foi pra dar autógrafos... Não sei quando devo chegar perto, quando devo corrigi-lo (_ele respira fundo)_ e pra piorar, um amigo meu que trabalha em um jornal na Bulgária disse que a notícia vazou. Ele me prometeu segurar por um dia ou dois, mas não mais do que isso. Eu não tenho o direito de te pedir, mas queria que você ficasse com meu filho por alguns dias pelo menos até as coisas esfriarem

_Hermione olha estupefata para o homem a sua frente. Ela nunca imaginou que ele fosse pedir isso, mas o olhar que Vitor Krum lhe dá é um olhar de um homem desesperado_

Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer – _ela finalmente consegue falar_

Eu sei, desculpe (_o búlgaro fala meio sem jeito)_ eu não tenho o direito de lhe pedir isso... Vamos esquecer, foi bom desabafar...

Não! (_Hermione interrompe, o amigo parece tão desesperado que ela se sente na obrigação de falar alguma coisa)_ Eu não posso prometer... (_ela fala meio sem jeito)_ eu não vivo sozinha, você sabe...

Eu não quero causar problemas (_Victor fala desconcertado)_ mas eu não sabia a quem recorrer, o Igor é um garoto muito fechado e ainda está sofrendo com a morte da mãe (_ele fica em silêncio por alguns segundos)_ eu ainda não tenho certeza, mas acho que ele não era bem tratado pelo padrasto. Temo que um bando de urubus da imprensa marrom atrás da gente só vá piorar as coisas

_Hermione olha de relance para a foto do garotinho e nota que ele tem um ar meio perdido, triste até. Depois que se tornou mãe a morena é especialmente sensível a este tipo de apelo, ela sabe que se por algum acaso do destino, ela e Draco faltassem, suas filhas com certeza seriam assistidas e ela se sente incapaz de deixar uma criança desamparada, então ela suspira e fala_ – eu vou conversar com o meu marido (_ela fica meio sem jeito)_ eu sei que é segredo mas ele precisa saber...

_O búlgaro balança a cabeça em assentimento_ – de qualquer forma essa história vai vazar. Eu tenho certeza que você nunca contaria pra alguém que quisesse me prejudicar (_ele olha pra ela meio sem jeito)_ eu não quero pressionar você, mas eu preciso de uma resposta o mais breve possível. Caso seu marido não concorde eu terei que pensar em outra solução, diga pra ele que não vai ser por muito tempo, apenas até eu ajeitar as coisas

Eu mando uma coruja pra você ainda hoje, no máximo até amanhã cedo – _ela fala e ao ver o alívio nos olhos do homem na sua frente, Hermione tem certeza que tomou a decisão correta_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Primeiramente, muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo! Fiquei imensamente feliz em ver que a saga "A vida é feita de escolhas" ainda tem leitores fieis mesmo após tanto tempo

Em segundo lugar milhões de desculpas pela demora. Final de ano é muito complicado pra mim no trabalho, meu tempo nessas últimas semanas estava praticamente inexistente. Desculpa mesmo, viu gente. Eu não faço isso pra exigir reviews nem nada do tipo, foi apenas falta de tempo mesmo

Espero que estejam gostando, e desculpem qualquer errinho que possa ter passado em branco, eu vou viajar na semana quem vem e não queria deixar vocês sem capítulo

Eu já estou de férias e prometo que assim que retornar da minha viagem vou me dedicar a essa e às minhas outras fics com força total

Quem puder deixar uma palavrinha, eu agradeço imensamente

Bjos e um feliz natal e um ano novo cheio de promessas pra todos nós


	3. Chapter 3

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_O dia já amanheceu há algum tempo, Draco e as meninas estão tomando café. Tanto Lizzie quanto Annie estão animadas com a perspectiva de passar um dia na Toca. Como Draco e Hermione são filhos únicos, os Weasleys e os Potters são considerados pelas suas filhas como primos. __**Talvez não Scott...**__ Draco pensa com um sorrisinho, lembrando-se que sua filha mais velha e o filho do ruivo continuam às turras na maior parte do tempo_

_Ele olha para o relógio, já era pra Hermione ter chegado a mais de uma hora. Mas isso não o preocupa tanto, ele sabe que, embora a morena avise na maioria das vezes quando vai atrasar, se houver acontecido algo grave ela nunca pararia um atendimento por causa disso. Draco sabe que não é que ela não os ame e ache que não mereçam consideração, mas se a vida de algum paciente corre perigo o simples fato de parar um atendimento pra avisar que vai atrasar pode ser a diferença entre a vida de a morte de uma pessoa_

_Então ele suspira resignado e toma o café apenas com as filhas torcendo para que seja lá o que for que tiver ocorrido no hospital não a impeça de ir para a Toca_

Que horas a gente vai? – _Annie pergunta tirando o loiro do devaneio_

_Ele olha enternecido para a filha que está literalmente com os olhinhos brilhando – _Depois do café, enquanto vocês se arrumam, eu vou verificar uns papéis e logo depois nós vamos

Verificar papéis no domingo? (_Lizzie fala com um tom extremamente parecido com o dele. Ela rola os olhos)_ depois reclama quando a mamãe trabalha demais... Aliás, ela ainda não veio, o negócio deve estar bravo no hospital

É, deve estar (_Draco concorda com a filha)_ mas daqui a pouco ela chega ou manda alguma notícia, se ela não chegar a gente se encontra na toca

_Neste momento Hermione chega _

Oi, minhas lindas (_ela beija as meninas e dá um selinho no marido)_ desculpa não chegar pra tomar café com vocês

Cansada? – _o loiro pergunta_

Um pouquinho (_ela fala com um suspiro)_ eu vou descansar e encontro vocês na Toca na hora do almoço

Se você quiser a gente te espera – _Draco fala de modo solidário_

Pai! – _As duas meninas falam ao mesmo tempo e olham para o pai como se ele tivesse cancelado o natal_

A gente quer ir logo pra lá – _Annie fala_

É... (_Lizzie completa)_ o Scott está me ensinando a jogar xadrez bruxo

Mas ele não é um chatinho? – _Draco não resiste em provocar a filha mais velha_

Ah! Ele é! (_Lizzie concorda de modo pedante)_ Mas ele é o que sabe jogar melhor, eu já percebi... E eu quero ver a cara dele quando eu aprender e ganhar!

_Hermione não contém o sorriso. Definitivamente sua sogra está certa quando diz que sua neta mais velha é o Draco usando vestido, principalmente na arrogância_ – então vamos fazer o seguinte (_ela diz)_ eu vou descansar e encontro com vocês na Toca daqui umas duas ou três horas, ok. Agora vão se arrumar

_As meninas saem correndo e Hermione se serve de uma xícara de chá _

Eu falei pra você não ir... – _Draco fala ao ver o semblante cansado da esposa_

Obrigações de medi-bruxa chefe – _ela fala sorrindo. Hermione sabe que no fundo o marido sente muito orgulho dela _

Você parece cansada (_ele fala enquanto faz uma massagem em seus ombros tensos)_ estava muito tumultuado por lá?

Não (_ela diz)_ na verdade, estava até calmo

É que você se demorou e você só se atrasa quando acontece algo – _o loiro fala, cismado_

Na verdade aconteceu... (_Hermione olha pra ele)_ eu preciso conversar com você

O que foi? Alguma coisa grave? – _o loiro pergunta, preocupado, ao ver o semblante da esposa_

Não se preocupe, não é nada muito sério (_ela o tranquiliza)_ a gente conversa com calma depois que voltarmos da Toca, tudo bem?

Se você diz que não é nada sério... (_Draco fala meio cismado)_ só não sei se vou aguentar a curiosidade

Depois dizem que nós mulheres é que somos curiosas (_Hermione sorri)_ eu não vou falar agora porque é uma história meio complicada e as meninas estão ansiosas pra ir

Como se a gente não fosse pra toca quase todo fim de semana... (_o loiro fala de modo irônico, ele suspira conformado)_ tudo bem, então a gente se encontra lá. Agora vai descansar um pouco, eu não quero a minha medi-bruxa preferida cansada. A gente ainda tem que continuar aquela nossa conversinha de ontem... (_ele fala beijando a curva de seu pescoço)_

Draco... (_a morena geme e todo o seu cansaço desaparece milagrosamente) _se eu fosse você eu pararia com isso... _(ela argumenta da forma mais racional que pode devido às circunstâncias) _as meninas estão acordadas...

Pai! A gente já tá pronta – _a voz de Annie se faz ouvir_

_Hermione sorri e o olha como se dissesse, eu avisei_

Filhos... (_o loiro fala desanimado enquanto grita)_ já estou indo, meu bem

Até mais tarde – _ela fala enquanto se deita para um merecido descanso_

XXXXX

_Na Toca _

_Faz mais ou menos uma hora que Hermione chegou. Depois do almoço, as crianças estão brincando na parte externa devidamente supervisionadas pelos homens da família, e por Draco naturalmente_

Quem vê o loiro interagindo com eles vai achar que ele está sob a imperius – _Gina não resiste em provocar a amiga_

Ora, Gina. Era isso ou ficar aqui ouvindo o nosso papo mulherzinha! Até parece que não faz anos que a gente vem aqui, mesmo antes das meninas nascerem – _Hermione responde no mesmo tom. Toda vez que estão na Toca é a mesma coisa, ela e as demais mulheres Weasley presentes se reúnem para colocar a conversa em dia enquanto os homens ficam com as crianças_

Até que o loiro se dá bem com todos – _Gina fala olhando pela janela onde Draco ajuda o filho caçula de George a subir na vassoura. Os gêmeos Weasley protelaram o máximo que podiam assumir qualquer tipo de compromisso, nenhum deles queria perder a aposta e ser o primeiro a se casar, mas foram devidamente encostados na parede por suas namoradas e então resolveram que fariam isso juntos e se casaram no mesmo dia. E então surgiu uma nova aposta entre os dois irmãos, qual deles teria um filho primeiro. Aposta essa que se estendeu aos demais membros da família, mas o destino conspirou a favor dos mesmos novamente e suas esposas engravidaram na mesma época e tiveram seus bebês no mesmo dia com uma diferença de poucos minutos e ambas disseram que azarariam os médicos se eles revelassem qual dos bebês havia nascido primeiro_

É... (_Hermione fala)_ ele não é de muita conversa, mas gosta de crianças

_Por um momento ela fica calada observando o marido pela janela_

O que foi? – _Gina pergunta ao ver sua amiga pensativa_

Às vezes eu penso que ele gostaria de ter um menino (_a morena fala)_ essa coisa de homem, sabe. Ele adora as meninas, mas acho que sente falta disso

Entendo... (_Gina olha compreensiva para a amiga)_ vocês não pensam em tentar?

A gente nunca mais falou nisso (_Hermione sai da janela e se senta meio desanimada)_ depois de tudo que passamos com a Annie, acho que seria demais pra nós dois

_Gina balança a cabeça em sinal de compreensão. Ela se lembra perfeitamente o quanto Draco e Hermione sofreram quando a caçula nasceu e eles estiveram muito perto de perdê-la_ – mas agora está tudo bem, Mione. Sua filha esta aí, linda e cheia de vida. Ela é uma menina muito especial, estou pra conhecer criança mais doce

É... (_Hermione sorri, concordando)_ às vezes eu acho que ela não existe... Ela está sempre sorrindo, nunca discute mesmo quando tem razão, está sempre disposta a ajudar, empresta seus brinquedos... Mesmo quando adoece sempre tem um sorriso no rosto e se preocupa com a gente

Scott, seu trasgo estúpido! Você não vê o que está fazendo? (_a voz de Lizzie se faz ouvir)_ Caso você não tenha percebido eu estou no seu time! (_ela literalmente berra para o pequeno ruivo que quase lhe acerta um balaço)_

_Hermione suspira, ela e todos os outros já estão acostumados com as brigas entre Lizzie e Scott que por mais que discutam não se largam_ – ao contrário da minha mais velha (_ela fala resignada)_ Ô gênio essa menina tem!

Deixa os dois, eles se amam (_Gina fala sorrindo) _pra brigar desse jeito só podem se amar

Se o Draco ouve isso não vai querer deixar a Lizzie chegar perto do Scott nunca mais_ – Hermione também sorri_

_Mas o sorriso morre no rosto da morena ao ver dois vultos no jardim..._

XXXXX

_No jardim_

_Draco assiste a briga da filha com Scott com um semblante de quem já viu a mesma cena inúmeras vezes. O loiro já nem se preocupa mais com isso. __**Criança se entende.**__ Ele repete para si mesmo aquilo que já ouviu várias vezes de Hermione e de sua mãe. __**Minha mãe...**__ Ele pensa. __**Faz algumas semanas que não a vejo, desde que Marc resolveu fazer um curso de especialização de dois anos nos Estados Unidos as visitas não estão mais tão frequentes**_

_Ele sorri ao pensar na senhora loira, Draco está contente que ela seja feliz. Quem diria que Narcisa Black criada em uma família preconceituosa viúva de um homem preconceituoso iria se apaixonar perdidamente por um trouxa e se adaptar perfeitamente a ele_

_Ele analisa a sua vida enquanto observa suas meninas loiras brincando em meio às crianças ruivas. Suas duas bruxinhas amadas... Ele tem certeza que neste momento está sorrindo de modo bobo, Draco tem certeza disso porque é assim que ele fica sempre que pensa nas filhas_

_Ele poderia ficar devaneando e pensando na sua família por muito tempo se duas figuras ao longe não interrompesse seu devaneio... _

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Capítulo prontinho pra vocês! Desculpem a demora, eu estou escrevendo bastante agora que estou de férias, o problema é que são quatro fics. Aí já viu, né. Tenho que dar atenção a todas elas pra não criar um problema de ciúmes

Espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo, principalmente aqueles que deixam uma palavrinha de incentivo. Isso é muito importante pra quem escreve

Bjos e até o próximo!


	4. Chapter 4

_Dentro da casa, Hermione vê as duas figuras se aproximarem enquanto pede mentalmente para estar enganada. Mas o que Gina fala lhe tira todas as esperanças –_ olha, Mione... Aquele lá não é o Krum? O que ele está fazendo aqui? E quem é o garotinho com ele?

_**Ah não... **__É só o que Hermione pensa_

XXXXX

_Draco vê um homem e um menino se aproximando. Antes que consiga identificá-lo, ele ouve a voz de Scott que aponta e pergunta para o ruivo_– olha, pai! Aquele que vem vindo não é aquele apanhador? O Krum?

_O ruivo olha o homem que se aproxima_ – é... Parece ele mesmo. Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui?

_Embora ambos tenham a mesma profissão, Rony e o búlgaro nunca chegaram a ser amigos, nem ele nem ninguém na toca. Apenas uma pessoa naquele lugar poderia ser considerada amiga de Victor Krum..._

Boa tarde (_o apanhador fala com seu sotaque carregado) _desculpem chegar assim sem ser convidado, mas eu precisava falar com a Herm ino nini... É urgente, questão de vida ou morte, eu diria

_Hermione vai para o jardim consciente que todos os olhares dos presentes naquele lugar estão sobre a sua pessoa. Alguns estão curiosos, mas o olhar do loiro trás uma expressão evidente de ciúmes_

Eu disse que o procuraria amanhã (_Hermione fala tentando ignorar os olhares)_ eu precisava falar com meu marido primeiro

Desculpe ter vindo assim (_o búlgaro fala parecendo constrangido, ele percebeu que criou um problema pra sua amiga)_ mas quando saí do hospital e fui pra casa, havia uma multidão de repórteres me esperando. Alguns conseguiram burlar meus feitiços de proteção e chegaram até o jardim, por pouco não entraram na minha casa. Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer...

Tudo bem, Victor (_ela respira fundo)_ O problema é que eu ainda não tive tempo de falar nada com minha família, mas pelo jeito isso vai ter que ser feito agora (_ela olha para os presentes)_ e vai ter mais pessoas envolvidas do que você esperava, eu não posso agora simplesmente não dar uma explicação...

_O búlgaro parece pensar por um minuto, ele olha para Harry Potter e para a profusão de ruivos presentes que o encaram de forma curiosa. Ele olha também para o loiro, marido de Hermione, que evidentemente está se segurando pra não azará-lo. Então Victor Krum respira fundo e diz – _tudo bem... Acho que vocês merecem uma explicação

_Hermione então caminha até o menino_ – oi... Você deve ser o Igor. Meu nome é Hermione e eu sou amiga do seu pai. Você fala inglês?

Sim, um pouquinho – _o menino fala com um forte sotaque e a morena percebe que ele não está totalmente à vontade_

Vamos fazer o seguinte (_ela continua se dirigindo ao garoto)_ geralmente conversa de adulto é meio chata. Então enquanto seu pai conversa com a gente, eu vou levar você pra conhecer as outras crianças que estão aqui, tudo bem?

Pode ser – _o menino responde, meio inseguro_

Pode deixar, Mione (_Gina toma a palavra)_ eu o levo. Enquanto isso que tal se vocês forem entrando e se sentando pra gente poder conversar como pessoas civilizadas que somos?

_A ruiva sai levando o garotinho enquanto os demais se dirigem ao interior da casa. Depois que todos se acomodam, Draco toma a palavra –_ Muito bem, Krum, pelo que pude perceber você procurou a minha esposa ontem (_ele fala fazendo questão de frisar as palavras "minha esposa")_

Sim (_o búlgaro fala meio desconcertado)_ Her mio ni ni é uma boa amiga, eu sabia que podia confiar nela pra me ajudar

_Ele olha para os presentes e depois para Hermione que lhe faz um sinal de encorajamento. Então Victor Krum conta a sua história..._

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, no jardim _

_Lizzie olha para o garoto sisudo e moreno que evidentemente está se sentindo deslocado no meio de tantos desconhecidos. Ele lhe lembra uma pessoa, mas ela não sabe direito quem, a menina vê que sua irmã se encaminha pra ele. __**Típico da Annie tentar fazer amizade com todo mundo.**__ Ela pensa _

_Annie se aproxima, sorridente, do desconhecido. Ela nunca teve dificuldades em se aproximar das pessoas e não vai ser uma cara emburrada como a que o menino ostenta que vai detê-la. Annie conhece as pessoas mais do que elas pensam e ela sentiu só de olhar para o menino que essa cara emburrada esconde um garotinho carente, um garotinho que já passou por coisa demais. Ela não sabe explicar como sabe disso, Annie simplesmente sabe. Sempre foi assim desde que ela se entende por gente_

_Igor olha o grupo de crianças sem saber direito o que fazer. Ele não é uma criança que teve muitos amigos algum dia da sua vida, ele já se acostumou a ser praticamente sozinho. Sempre foi assim, mesmo quando a sua mãe estava viva_

_Sua vida nunca foi muito fácil. Quando seu padrasto não existia talvez fosse ou pelo menos ele pensava assim. Igor era muito pequeno ainda para perceber os olhares de recriminação que a sua mãe recebia. Agora ele sabe que ela deve ter sofrido muito, um bebê fora do casamento não é algo muito aceito na sociedade bruxa, principalmente no pequeno vilarejo onde sua mãe e ele moravam_

_Ele está absorto em seu mundinho quando percebe uma garotinha loira o encarando com ar amigável _

Oi (_Annie fala usando seu costumeiro sorriso)_ meu nome é Annie, e o seu?

_O garoto olha pra ela ainda sem saber se responde ou não. Ele percebe que outra garota loira aparentemente da sua idade e uma profusão de crianças ruivas o encaram como se ele fosse uma animal raro. Igor neste momento tem vontade de ignorar e se retirar, mas o olhar insistente da menina o inibe_

Como é seu nome? (_a menina repete e olha pra ele com curiosidade)_ você é alguma coisa do Krum? Meu tio Rony também joga quadribol e a gente está jogando, você quer jogar? Mas antes você tem que dizer o seu nome

_Igor olha para a menina, meio tonto com o interrogatório. Mas Annie continua, sem se importar com o estarrecimento do garoto. – _Desse jeito eu vou achar que você não tem um nome (_ela o encara)_ você tem um, não tem?

Te... Tenho – _ele gagueja finalmente_

Por um momento eu pensei que não tivesse ou que você fosse mudo – _Annie fala sorrindo. Então, como se o conhecesse há anos, a loirinha pega a mão do menino e se dirige aos outros_

Pessoal esse aqui é o... (_ela olha para o menino)_ você ainda não disse seu nome

Meu nome é Igor – _ele fala ainda atônito com o que está acontecendo_

Oi Igor! Meu nome é Annie, está é minha irmã Lizzie – _ela fala e o menino vê que ela aponta para a outra criança loira e depois vai apresentando todos ao novo amigo. Sim, porque para Annie e muito fácil fazer amigos e ela percebeu que o garotinho a seu lado precisa muito de um_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, na sala da toca_

_Victor krum termina o seu relato se sentindo como uma criança que foi pega roubando doces. A fisionomia das mulheres deixa claro que todas elas o condenam, mas o que ele não consegue entender é porque elas olham também para o goleiro dos Cannons_

_Até que Gina explode –_ eu não acredito! (_seu olhar dança entre o búlgaro e o irmão)_ O que vocês jogadores de quadribol têm na cabeça? Vocês não podem sair por aí fazendo bebês dessa forma!

_Krum olha para o ruivo sem entender, Rony dá um meio sorriso de forma solidária – _aconteceu comigo também (_ele fala)_ mas eu conheci meu filho logo que ele nasceu

_O apanhador olha para Sandy –_ e você se casou com a mãe dele? (_ele pergunta, curioso)_

A história é complicada (_Rony fala)_ minha mulher na verdade é tia do Scott, a mãe biológica dele era sua irmã. Mas depois eu falo sobre isso se você quiser, pelo jeito seu problema agora é outro

Sim (_o búlgaro fala, desanimado)_ temo que a minha vida vire um inferno agora que a imprensa descobriu. E a vida do meu filho também

Tudo bem, Krum _(Draco olha para o búlgaro. Dá pra ver que ele está buscando uma calma que está longe de sentir)_ nós entendemos o seu drama e até nos solidarizamos com você. Mas ainda não entendo o que a minha esposa (_ele fala frisando bem as palavras)_ tem a ver com isso

_Victor Krum olha para Hermione. Ele, em momento algum, queria prejudicar a sua amiga. A morena dá um meio sorriso_ – pode deixar, Victor. Eu assumo agora (_ela respira fundo)_ ele me procurou me pedindo ajuda, Draco. Ele queria um lugar seguro para deixar o Igor até lidar com a imprensa

Eu não queria criar problemas (_o búlgaro fala, constrangido)_ e muito menos estou querendo me livrar do menino, só queria que ele ficasse seguro por alguns dias até eu lidar com essa confusão. A gente está se conhecendo agora, ele não precisa de um bando de jornalistas perturbando todos os seus passos (_ele vê que os presentes o encaram com uma expressão indecifrável)_ não pensem que eu estou abandonando meu filho, não é isso. Eu só não queria que ele tivesse que lidar com isso antes de estar preparado, vocês sabem como a imprensa pode ser maldosa às vezes e ele e só um garotinho...

_Os presentes se entreolham. Não é preciso ser um gênio pra adivinhar que nenhum deles seria capaz de deixar uma criança em dificuldades, nem mesmo Draco Malfoy seria capaz disso apesar de todo o ciúme que ele está sentindo neste momento e apenas por isso ele fala_ – suponhamos que a gente acolha o garoto por uma semana ou duas, o que você pretende fazer?

Em primeiro lugar resolver a sua situação legal, ou seja, registrá-lo como meu filho. Meus advogados já estão procurando provas, eles estão investigando na cidade onde ele nasceu. A mãe dele deve ter comentado com parentes ou amigas, deve ter algo que prove que ela estava na mesma cidade que eu quando o Igor foi concebido (_ele para pensativo por um momento)_ isso sem falar que ele se parece muito comigo acho que não haverá problemas quanto a isso

_Rony olha para o búlgaro se lembrando de uma época em que esteve em uma situação muito parecida, então ele olha para a esposa_ – Sandy, quando você deixou o Scott com minha família eu me lembro que você mencionou um exame trouxa na carta...

O exame de DNA (_Sandy toma a palavra, ela olha para o apanhador e explica)_ é um exame trouxa que dirá se você e o pai do menino com precisão quase absoluta

Ótimo_ (Krum fala, grato pela ajuda)_ assim que a parte burocrática estiver pronta, eu darei uma declaração coletiva a imprensa e explicarei a situação. Sem entrar em detalhes, é claro. Eu espero que isso faça com que eles se desinteressem e deixem a gente em paz

_Harry suspira, ele sabe muito bem como alguns integrantes da imprensa podem ser inescrupulosos_ – eu sinto dizer isso, Krum. Mas talvez isso não baste pra conter alguns jornais

Estou ciente disso, Potter (_o apanhador fala)_ mas eu lido com isso há muito tempo e meus advogados podem fazer um grande estrago em qualquer repórter que se aproximar do meu filho e você pode ter certeza que vou usar toda a minha influência pra isso

E o que o garoto acha disso? (_quem fala agora é Gina)_ ele concorda em ficar uns dias com a Mione até que você resolva tudo?

_Neste momento Victor Krum parece desconcertado_ – na verdade, eu ainda não conversei com ele a respeito, eu procurei a Hermione meio por impulso. Ela sempre foi uma boa amiga, além de ser muito inteligente. Foi a única pessoa em quem eu pensei em confiar meu filho

_A morena se esforça para não sorrir diante do elogio. Ela olha para o marido, ele não parece nervoso, mas não se pode dizer que esteja satisfeito com a situação_

Bem... (_Gina fala para o apanhador, ela percebeu que Draco e Hermione precisam conversar)_ vamos ver como seu filho está se saindo com as outras crianças

_O búlgaro fica sem saber direito o que dizer, mas é praticamente arrastado pela profusão de ruivos que deixam o casal Malfoy conversar com mais privacidade_

Era isso que eu queria conversar quando cheguei do plantão (_Hermione fala para o marido, ela sabe que Draco é um homem muito ciumento, mas sabe também que ele é um ser humano maravilhoso e que mesmo com um certo ciúme do apanhador ele não vai ser capaz de negar ajuda)_ ele me procurou um pouco antes do plantão acabar, estava tão perdido...

Que você prometeu ajudá-lo _– Draco completa tentando não impor uma certa ironia em suas palavras_

Claro que não, Draco! Eu disse apenas que iria conversar com você, eu nunca faria isso antes de conversarmos! Às vezes parece que você não me conhece (_a morena fala sem esconder a mágoa)_ você acha mesmo que eu iria levar uma pessoa que não conheço sem conversar não só com você, mas com as meninas também? Eu respeito a minha família, poxa!

_A morena se levanta e vai para a janela. Ela vê no jardim o garotinho de cabelos pretos tentando interagir com outras crianças, Hermione não deixa de notar que Annie está o tempo todo do lado dele. __**Sempre a minha Annie.**__ Ela pensa e se dá conta que seu marido neste exato momento a abraça por trás_

Desculpa _(Draco fala meio sem jeito)_ Eu juro que tento controlar meu ciúmes, mas as vezes é mais forte que eu. Quando ele disse que foi ao hospital te procurar, eu não ouvi mais nada. Eu te amo tanto...

Eu sei, Draco _(Hermione suspira)_ eu também te amo, mas eu fico chateada quando você reage assim. Eu não tenho muito contato com o Victor, mas o considero um amigo e agora ele precisa de ajuda...

_Ela olha para o marido, não é preciso ser muito inteligente pra adivinhar que Hermione quer ajudar o apanhador não por causa dele, mas principalmente pela criança_

_O loiro suspira_ – se for apenas por alguns dias (_ele sorri quando Hermione lança-se em seus braços)_ e não quero aquele búlgaro lá em casa o tempo todo! Eu vejo muito bem como ele te olha!

Ele não me olha de modo algum_ (Hermione fala enquanto beija o marido)_ e de qualquer forma, ele não pode revelar onde o Igor está escondido até resolver tudo isso não é mesmo? Obrigada Draco...

Estou fazendo isso pelo menino – _o loiro fala meio emburrado_

Eu também (_ela diz beijando-o novamente)_ mas obrigada mesmo assim

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Eis que ela entra, cabisbaixa, morrendo de vergonha pela demora...

Nem sei como me desculpar por ter enrolado tanto. Milhões de desculpas, pessoal. Eu juro que não faço isso de propósito. Eu estou atoladíssima de trabalho. Eu sei que sempre falo isso, mas o problema é que antes era só a falta de tempo, mas nos últimos dias estava chegando em casa tão acabada que a única coisa que queria fazer era descansar. Estava totalmente sem ânimo e sem inspiração. Felizmente acho que as coisas vão melhorar essa semana (pelo menos eu espero)

Só o que posso dizer é muito obrigada pela paciência. Quem já me conhece sabe que eu odeio fics inacabadas então podem ter certeza que essa e todas as outras que estou postando serão concluídas. E com certeza teremos mais histórias por aqui

Bjos e não se esqueçam de deixar uma palavrinha pra fazer a autora muito feliz


	5. Chapter 5

_Enquanto isso, lá fora_

_Victor Krum observa o garotinho de cabelos escuros e feições taciturnas, tão parecido com ele mesmo quando tinha essa idade. O apanhador se arrepia só em pensar no que o filho pode ter passado durante estes anos todos. Há alguma coisa errada na expressão do menino, é como se ele escondesse algo, algo que Victor não sabe e que provavelmente não vai gostar de saber_

_Se ele fosse falar sinceramente, Victor diria com convicção que nunca pensou em ter um filho, que ele gostava da sua vida da forma que era. Victor Krum sabia que, quando fosse o melhor momento, não faltariam mulheres que se casariam com ele de bom grado e lhe dariam um ou vários herdeiros, mas isso só estaria em seus planos daqui a alguns anos_

_Saber que era pai de um garoto de dez anos foi como receber um balaço certeiro. No início, o apanhador pensou que fosse um golpe de alguma oportunista com quem ele havia dormido e Victor Krum tem que admitir que não foram poucas, mas foi só bater o olho na foto do menino que ele teve certeza que era seu filho_

_E bastou isso para que Victor Krum soubesse que iria fazer a coisa certa. Mais do que isso, ele descobriu que queria fazer a coisa certa, que gostaria de conhecer o seu filho e fazer parte da vida dele, dar ao garoto uma vida digna de um filho de Victor Krum_

_E é apenas por isso que ele vai deixar o menino aos cuidados de Hermione_

_Neste momento Draco e Hermione saem, o casal se dirige ao apanhador, o loiro olha para Victor Krum – _seu filho pode ficar até você resolver essa situação. Mas eu espero que não demore!

Draco! – _Hermione exclama e olha chateada para o marido_

Não, Herm ioni ni (_o búlgaro fala, meio sem jeito)_ seu marido tem razão. Eu também não quero que essa situação demore, eu preciso conviver com o menino. Não posso deixá-lo com vocês indefinidamente, ele vai se sentir abandonado

Por falar nisso (_Hermione fala)_ é bom que você converse logo com ele e explique a situação

_O apanhador suspira e assente com a cabeça. Algo lhe diz que esta não vai ser uma conversa particularmente fácil_

XXXXX

_Igor observa as outras crianças jogarem, eles estão se revezando e agora é a sua vez de esperar. O garotinho não pode negar que está se divertindo, mesmo não estando ainda totalmente à vontade. Ele sabe que algo está acontecendo lá dentro. Mais ainda, ele sabe que é algo ligado a ele_

_Sim, Igor já percebeu que está acontecendo algo. Desde que foi para a mansão de seu pai, ele notou que os elfos estão sempre junto a ele, e que havia uma movimentação estranha um pouco antes de seu pai chegar com uma expressão furiosa e aparatar com ele. E a expressão do seu pai neste exato momento lhe dá a certeza que há algo realmente errado_

_Victor Krum senta ao lado do filho. Ele nota que isso é difícil tanto para ele quanto para o garotinho, o apanhador só espera estar fazendo a coisa certa_

Você não está jogando? Eles não deixaram você jogar? – _ele pergunta cismado com seu lado paterno aflorando só em pensar que as outras crianças estão ignorando seu filho_

Deixaram (_o menino balança a cabeça afirmativamente)_ mas não dá pra todo mundo jogar ao mesmo tempo. A gente está revezando e agora é a minha vez de ficar de fora, a minha e a de um menino ruivo que eu não lembro o nome (_ele fala olhando a profusão de ruivos presentes)_

Ah, bom (_Krum fala visivelmente aliviado, ele fica em silêncio por alguns segundos então olha para o menino) _filho, vem comigo um pouquinho. A gente precisa conversar

_Igor segue seu pai em silêncio. Ele percebeu que seu semblante está mais sisudo do que de costume, Igor é apenas um menino, mas ele sabe perfeitamente que seu pai não tinha conhecimento da sua existência. Seu padrasto sempre fez questão de deixar isso claro e muitas vezes com palavras cruéis. "Ele deve pensar que a sua mãe foi apenas mais uma vagabunda com quem ele dormiu". Eram as preferidas do homem com quem sua mãe se casou._

_O garoto sabe também que deve estar sendo um estorvo na vida de Victor Krum, assim como foi na de sua mãe. __**Se eu não existisse minha mãe não teria se casado com aquele homem.**__ Ele pensa e respira fundo para conter uma lágrima, há muito tempo o garoto não sabe o que é chorar, não por causa de uma simples rejeição_

Está tudo bem, filho? – _Krum pergunta ao ver que o menino está longe, Victor já notou que isso acontece muitas vezes, o garoto fica pensativo como se algo o perturbasse_

_Igor assente com a cabeça_ – está tudo bem... Pai. Você disse que queria conversar

Sim (_o apanhador fala se sentindo estranhamente orgulhoso de ser chamado de pai, o menino é muito fechado, são poucas as vezes que ele se permitiu chamá-lo assim. Victor Krum respira fundo)_ Bem, filho, você deve saber que eu sou, ou melhor, que eu fui um apanhador famoso

Todo mundo já ouviu falar de Victor Krum – _Igor fala sem entender aonde o pai quer chegar_

Pois bem _(Krum fala meio receoso, ele não sabe qual vai ser a reação do garoto)_ mesmo eu já estando fora do quadribol, infelizmente muita coisa a meu respeito acaba virando notícia, tem uma parte da imprensa que é especializada em vasculhar a vida privada de pessoas famosas

_Neste momento o olhar de Igor fica distante, ele se lembra das vezes em que implorou para a sua mãe o apresentar para seu pai e ela disse algo parecido. "Seu pai é um homem famoso. Se a imprensa descobrir, nossa vida vai virar um inferno, isso sem falar que vão pedir para que eu prove que você é filho dele"_

_Igor perdeu as contas de quantas vezes ele e a mãe brigaram por causa disso. O menino discutia, chorava, ficava dias sem dirigir a palavra a sua mãe e ela nunca voltava atrás, o que fez com que ele jurasse que quando crescesse iria procurar seu pai com autorização dela ou não_

_Triste ironia do destino. Neste momento ele daria tudo para não conhecer o pai apenas para ter a mãe ao lado dele novamente, principalmente porque lá no fundo ele sabe que a sua mãe estava certa, que ele é um estorvo na vida de seu pai_

_Victor krum continua_ – de alguma forma a imprensa descobriu sobre você (_o apanhador para e tenta desvendar o olhar do filho, em vão)_ eles estão de toda forma buscando qualquer tipo de furo de reportagem e hoje chegaram a tentar invadir a minha casa

Foi por isso que a gente saiu daquele jeito? – _o menino se permite falar_

Foi _(krum fala e respira fundo, ele olha para o filho)_ mas não se preocupe, eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Mas antes eu preciso que você faça uma coisa (_ele respira fundo novamente, ele sabe que o seu filho deve estar curioso, mesmo assim seu semblante não move um músculo)_ eu preciso que você fique na casa de uma amiga minha

_O menino olha para o pai.__** Então é isso...**__ Ele pensa.__** Meu pai vai se livrar de mim como o meu padrasto sempre falou que ele faria.**_ - Eu não preciso de caridade (_Igor fala com toda dignidade que consegue reunir)_ você pode me mandar de volta. Não preciso ficar na casa de ninguém, talvez um orfanato...

Não! (_as palavras escapam da boca do apanhador)_ Não é isso filho, eu não estou querendo me livrar de você. Por favor, não pense assim... Eu só quero evitar que a imprensa te assedie até eu resolver tudo

Minha mãe sempre disse que você não poderia saber de mim, que você iria achar que era um golpe e que eu iria atrapalhar... – _ele fala tentando parecer calmo, mas um observador mais atento notaria que o garotinho aperta as mãos até suas juntas ficarem brancas_

_Victor Krum olha para o menino sem saber direito o que dizer. Definitivamente ele ainda não está preparado para ser pai, não de um garoto com um olhar tão intenso e questionador. Mas foi o que ele teve e o apanhador sabe que terá que lidar com isso. Então ele se aproxima do garoto e coloca a mão em seus ombros notando que o menino se retesa instantaneamente –_ Igor... (_ele fala procurando as melhores palavras)_ eu não vou mentir pra você e dizer que eu esperava que um filho me aparecesse do nada como aconteceu, não vou dizer que não fiquei chocado e já me questionei várias vezes do porque a sua mãe nunca haver me procurado, mas eu não estou abandonando você, eu quero ficar com você

Obrigação... – _ele ouve o menino sussurrar baixinho_

Isso também, eu admito (_Krum olha para o menino e fala ele já percebeu que seu filho é esperto demais para ser enganado, então decide ser sincero)_ mas não é apenas isso. Eu quero conhecer você melhor, eu quero saber como é ter um filho, eu quero entender porque eu só tomei conhecimento de você agora. Isso é tão difícil pra mim quanto está sendo pra você, mas eu quero tentar

Então por que eu tenho que ir? – _o menino o encara_

Eu estou tentando poupar você de toda essa confusão, você vai ficar fora apenas por uma semana ou duas (_ele fala olhando nos olhos do filho)_ é apenas o tempo para que eu resolva a situação, se isso não for feito nem eu nem você teremos paz

E você vai me ver? – _as palavras saltam da boca do garotinho sem que ele tenha controle. Não lhe agrada ficar em um local com pessoas que ele não conhece e, querendo ou não, no momento seu pai é a pessoa mais próxima que ele tem_

_Victor krum respira fundo_ – vou (_ele fala)_ mas não nos primeiros dias, primeiro eu tenho que dar um jeito nestes jornalistas que com certeza estarão me seguindo

_Ele vê que o filho olha fixamente um ponto qualquer no horizonte. Victor krum não tem experiências com crianças, mas qualquer um pode ver que isso está sendo difícil para esta criança e algo diz ao apanhador que muita coisa já foi difícil na vida deste menino. Ele se abaixa para ficar da altura do menino e coloca as duas mãos em seus ombros_ – ei, olha pra mim

_Igor olha para o pai e Victor percebe que ele faz um esforço enorme para parecer indiferente, o apanhador nunca pensou que fosse tão difícil_ – eu não estou me livrando de você e muito menos considero você um problema, mas você pode ter vários problemas se isso tudo não for resolvido. Eu já lido com jornalistas há muito tempo e sei o quanto eles podem ser inconvenientes. O que eu quero evitar é que eles te magoem de alguma forma, eu não vou procurar você nos primeiros dias pra evitar que eles descubram onde você está, o que criaria um problema não apenas pra mim, mas para a família da minha amiga também. Eu juro que serão apenas nos primeiros dias e que assim que tudo estiver resolvido eu entro em contato

_Victor Krum olha nos olhos do filho e o que vê é uma máscara de indiferença, mas ele sabe que é apenas uma máscara, que no fundo o menino está com medo de ser abandonado novamente e Victor desconfia que há ainda algo por trás, ele não conhece muito de crianças, mas o apanhador já notou que seu menino é calado e arredio, arredio demais_

_O apanhador continua_ – vão ser apenas alguns dias, eu prometo. Eu vou regularizar a sua situação, tornar você meu filho aos olhos da lei. Eu também pretendo convocar a imprensa e dar uma declaração, acho que isso deve bastar. Então você pode voltar pra casa

E depois? – _o menino não resiste e pergunta_

Depois... (_o apanhador respira fundo)_ a gente vai se conhecer melhor e podemos pensar em algumas coisas como onde você vai estudar no ano que vem. Você pode também decorar o seu quarto do jeito que você quiser (_ele pensa um pouco)_ a gente pode fazer muita coisa, quem sabe viajar pra se conhecer melhor

_O menino fica calado por alguns segundos, então assente com a cabeça e pergunta – _quando eu vou?

Hoje mesmo (_o apanhador fala e vê a fisionomia do menino se retesar)_ você vai ser bem tratado (_ele fala) _minha amiga tem duas filhas que lhe farão companhia (_ele olha para as crianças que estão jogando)_ são as duas loirinhas, os outros são amigos também. Você vai ficar bem, eu prometo...

_E então, num impulso, Krum abraça o filho. É um abraço rápido e desajeitado, mas talvez seja o início de alguma coisa, talvez o início de uma relação entre pai e filho_

_Igor respira fundo. Ele não sabe direito o que pensar, seu padrasto sempre lhe disse que seu pai não o aceitaria nunca e depois de uma hora pra outra o mandou para viver com ele e agora seu pai o está mandando sabe se lá pra onde. O garoto quer desesperadamente acreditar que essa situação será temporária, mas o que ele já viveu em sua curta vida o ensinou a desconfiar sempre_

Ei! Não fica assim (_seu pai fala, meio sem jeito)_ minha amiga é uma pessoa legal e mora em uma casa com bastante espaço. Vamos fazer o seguinte, você conversa com ela e se não se sentir a vontade a gente pensa em outra coisa, tudo bem _(Krum fala pedindo aos deuses que seu filho goste de Hermione, pois vai ser muito difícil pra ele pensar em um plano "b" a esta altura do campeonato)_

Tudo bem... – _o menino fala timidamente. Igor sabe que não tem escolha, ele não pode causar problemas, não é por isso que ele está lá_

_Ambos caminham em direção a casa onde Hermione e Draco os esperam_

Oi (_Hermione fala para o garotinho)_ acho que não nos apresentamos devidamente, meu nome é Hermione Granger Malfoy e eu sou amiga do seu pai há muito tempo. Este é meu marido, Draco, e nós vamos hospedar você por alguns dias (_ela olha para o menino tentando decifrar sua expressão) _

Meu pai me explicou – _o menino fala _

_Hermione olha para o garotinho. Ele tenta se fazer de forte, mas qualquer um pode notar que o menino está assustado. __**É muita coisa para uma criança.**__ Ela pensa_

Vai ser por pouco tempo, filho (_Victor Krum fala com seu sotaque carregado)_ eu prometo. Eu vou pegar as suas coisas e você me espera aqui

Tenho uma idéia melhor (_Hermione fala ao notar que o garotinho está receoso em ser deixado sozinho) _vocês dois vão lá pra casa e de lá seu pai aparata e manda suas coisas, tudo bem?

Pode ser (_Igor fala tentando esconder o alívio, o que rende um sorriso de Hermione)_

Agora porque você não vai jogar mais um pouco enquanto eu ajeito as coisas pra gente ir (_Hermione fala)_ e me faz um favor, fale para as minhas filhas que eu estou chamando, ok (_ela vê que o menino olha pra ela e para a profusão de crianças que brinca no jardim) _são as duas loirinhas

_Igor assente com a cabeça e sai_

Eu nem sei como agradecer _(Krum fala meio sem jeito)_ você é uma boa amiga

Não agradeça (_Hermione fala)_ eu já percebi que você está querendo fazer a coisa certa com seu filho. Faça isso e não precisa me agradecer (_ela vê que as suas meninas vêm correndo)_ eu vou conversar com minhas filhas agora. Por que você não vai dar uma olhada nas crianças? É bom você ir se acostumando (_ela fala sorrindo)_

O que foi, mãe? – _Lizzie pergunta curiosa_

Vamos ao quarto que era da tia Gina um pouquinho (_a morena fala)_ eu quero falar uma coisa pra vocês

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso Draco está na cozinha com Rony e Harry, os dois amigos conhecem o loiro muito bem para saber que ele está morrendo de ciúmes da esposa. Mas eles também sabem que, apesar de tudo, Draco não seria capaz de deixar uma criança na mão_

Você fez o que era certo, Malfoy (_Harry se arrisca a dizer sem se importar com o olhar furioso do loiro)_ você conhece a Hermione, ela nunca deixaria de ajudar um amigo e ficar contra ela nestas horas nunca é uma boa idéia

_O loiro suspira, ele sabe que Harry tem razão_ – eu não gosto da forma que esse apanhador olha pra ela (_ele fala acidamente)_

Ora, doninha! (_Rony não resiste em provocar)_ Você acha que todos os homens olham pra Mione da mesma forma que você olha! Ela é uma mulher incrível, eu sei disso assim como o Harry e todos aqui, mas ela tem um defeito horrível que é o de ser apaixonada por você. Então mesmo que o Vitinho olhasse pra ela desse modo, você não correria riscos

É, eu sei (_Draco fala desanimado. Há muito tempo ele aprendeu a não levar as provocações do ruivo a sério. Se ele o fizesse já teria enlouquecido ou arranjado briga com ele e com Hermione)_ e eu também fiquei com pena do garoto

Então vê se não vai arranjar uma briga por tão pouco (_Rony sorri)_ a Mione é uma mulher adulta agora, mas eu não duvidaria da sua capacidade de dar socos por aí

Vocês nunca vão se esquecer disso? – _o loiro fala, meio emburrado. O soco que levou no terceiro ano volta e meia aparece nas conversas_

Nem em um milhão de anos – _Rony sorri, mas decide encerrar a conversa até porque Hermione vem chegando com as meninas_

_Draco olha para as meninas_ - a sua mãe falou que a gente vai ter visitas? (_ele pergunta)_

_As duas loirinhas assentem com a cabeça e Annie diz – _vai ser legal, ele parece que não tem muitos amigos

Ele falou isso pra você, Annie? – _Hermione pergunta_

Ah não! (_a mais nova balança a cabeça)_ Mas dá pra perceber. Ele ficou o tempo todo calado, ficava meio sem jeito pra brincar com a gente. Eu fiquei com pena...

_Draco e Hermione se entreolham. A sua caçula sempre teve algo especial, é como se a pequena bruxinha conseguisse penetrar na alma das pessoas. __**Talvez este seja seu dom. **__Hermione pensa. **Talvez seja uma espécie de compensação por não apresentar magia**_

Vai ser legal ter alguém pra jogar quadribol com a gente (_Lizzie fala)_ Será que ele joga xadrez bruxo? Quem sabe umas aulinhas extras me ajudem a ganhar do Scott

Você vai ter que perguntar pra ele – _Hermione fala sorrindo diante da idéia da filha. Tanto ela quanto Draco sabem que mesmo vivendo às turras ela e o pequeno ruivo não se largam_

_A família sai para se despedir do pessoal da toca. É hora de voltar pra casa..._

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Bem, vamos lá... Em primeiro lugar milhões de desculpas pela demora. Eu juro que não faço de propósito. Foram vários fatores ao mesmo tempo, excesso de trabalho, pc que quase foi para o prego, viagem. E somando a isso tudo o fato que estou com quatro fics ao mesmo tempo e isso está quase me tirando o sono. É a primeira vez que faço isso e devo confessar que está mais pesado do que eu imaginei. E o pior é que não acho justo deixar nenhuma em hiatus pra terminar as outras, agora que já comecei vou até o final, mesmo aos trancos e barrancos. Ou seja, posso enrolar, mas sempre estarei por aqui

Mas, vivendo e aprendendo, não é mesmo! Eu já prometi pra mim mesma que essa será a última vez que faço isso. Quatro fics ao mesmo tempo, nunca mais! No máximo duas, que eu consigo dar atenção e postar com mais regularidade.

No mais, só me resta agradecer pela compreensão e pela paciência. Dizer que em momento algum eu vou desistir, mesmo que eu enrole podem ter certeza que as atualizações só cessarão quando a fic tiver a palavrinha "fim"

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, quem puder deixe uma palavrinha nem que seja pra me xingar pela demora


	6. Chapter 6

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Igor olha a casa imponente, quase tão imponente quanto a de seu pai. Mas a impressão que ele tem é que, ao contrário da casa de Victor Krum, pessoas residem ali. Impressão essa totalmente diferente da que ele teve quando entrou na casa de seu pai pela primeira vez. __Ele se lembra perfeitamente do momento em que pisou na mansão Krum..._

XXXXX

_Alguns dias atrás_

_Quem olhasse para a portão da casa de Victor Krum naquele exato momento, veria um homem de uma certa idade com um garotinho ao lado e chegaria a conclusão óbvia, que era um pai trazendo o filho para tentar conseguir um autógrafo do apanhador mais famoso dos últimos vinte anos_

_No entanto, quem olhasse mais de perto veria que a expressão do menino não era a de uma criança prestes a encontrar o ídolo e tampouco a expressão do homem a de um pai amoroso fazendo as vontades do filho_

Não se esqueça, garoto (_o homem fala segurando-o firmemente pelos pulsos)_ você vai se comportar direitinho e vai fazer tudo como eu falei

E se ele não me quiser? (_o menino consegue balbuciar)_ e se ele me mandar embora?

_O homem sorri –_ ele não vai mandar, pode ter certeza. Não se esqueça do que nós combinamos, eu entro em contato. Não se esqueça, ele é seu pai, mas ele não quer você. Nunca quis, não importa o que ele diga. Ele só vai ficar com você porque um escândalo acabaria com a sua imagem. Agora entra e não esqueça o que eu disse, se você tentar me enganar você sabe muito bem quais serão as consequências

_Igor adentra os portões da mansão, finalmente ele vai conhecer Victor Krum..._

XXXXX

_De volta aos dias atuais_

_Igor respira fundo e entra na casa com seu pai. A despeito do tamanho, a mansão passa um clima aconchegante, ele vê fotos da família em todos os cantos da casa, bem como alguns artefatos trouxas que ele desconhece_

É uma televisão (_Lizzie logo fala ao ver o olhar curioso do garoto)_ os trouxas às vezes fazem coisas legais, sabia?

Depois você mostra a ele como funciona (_sua mãe intervém)_ agora você e a Annie levam o Igor ao quarto que ele vai usar, aquele em frente ao de vocês, e peçam para algum elfo deixar tudo arrumado (_ela olha para as filhas que estão saindo praticamente arrastando o menino) _e não se esqueçam...

De pedir, por favor... – _as duas falam ao mesmo tempo e caem na gargalhada. Embora Hermione tivesse acabado por aceitar os elfos, a morena sempre fez questão de que fossem bem tratados e sempre deixou claro que eles estavam lá apenas por opção podendo solicitar roupas quando bem entendessem. O que, é claro, está fora de cogitação, se antes de haver crianças na casa os elfos não quiseram nem pensar na hipótese de ir embora, com a chegada das meninas a lealdade das pequenas criaturas a família Malfoy quadruplicou_

_A morena olha para o apanhador, não é preciso ser um gênio pra perceber que ele está sem jeito diante de toda situação_ – vai dar tudo certo, Victor (_ela fala de modo carinhoso sem perceber o desagrado de Draco)_

Obrigado por tudo (_o apanhador fala, parecendo mais perdido do que nunca)_ eu prometo que não vai ser por muito tempo

Não se preocupe quanto a isso (_Hermione sorri)_ seu filho vai ser bem tratado, vai ser bom pra ele conviver com outras crianças... (_ela fica quieta um pouco como se temesse perguntar, mas a curiosidade fala mais alto)_ eu posso perguntar uma coisa? É muito pessoal e você não precisa responder se não quiser

Claro, você pode perguntar o que quiser (_o búlgaro fala)_ você tem esse direito

_A morena vacila por um momento, mas acaba falando_ – E a mãe dele? Você falou que mal se lembra dela...

_Ele fica meio sem jeito – _na verdade eu me expressei mal, eu me lembro da mãe dele, mas mal me lembro de quando nós... (_nesta hora ele desvia o olhar)_ bem, de quando o Igor foi concebido. Svetlana era uma conhecida minha, ela morava na cidade onde meus avós viviam, onde eu costumava passar as férias antes de me envolver com o quadribol. A gente não chegou a ser realmente amigos, éramos apenas conhecidos. A gente conversava de vez em quando, mas depois que meus avós morreram eu nunca mais fui lá... Eu a encontrei em uma festa (_ele olha meio sem jeito para Hermione)_ a gente sempre dava uma festinha quando o time ganhava e sempre havia garotas, é claro. A gente conversou, tomamos algumas doses...

Não precisa falar mais nada – _Hermione o interrompe, é impossível não ver o olhar recriminador em seu semblante_

Eu não me orgulho disso (_Victor fala meio envergonhado)_ ela era uma boa moça, se ela tivesse me procurado, talvez tudo tivesse sido diferente. Eu não espero que você entenda, mas a combinação de fama e dinheiro atrai garotas como mel atrai moscas...

_Hermione suspira_ – tudo bem, Victor. Não vou condenar você por algo que aconteceu há dez anos, até porque o Rony passou por isso também. O importante agora é pensar no menino. Você que se despedir dele?

_O búlgaro assente com a cabeça_ – eu sei que estou pedindo demais, mas qualquer coisa me avise. Eu entro em contato na semana que vem dando uma posição

Pode deixar – _a morena fala enquanto conduz o apanhador à parte de cima da casa_

XXXXX

_Igor olha para o quarto que lhe foi reservado. Um quarto amplo com uma cama de casal, um armário e uma escrivaninha perto da janela, bem diferente do pequeno quarto que possuía na casa onde vivia com sua mãe e o padrasto_

E então, gostou? (_Annie pergunta parecendo ansiosa)_ quando as suas coisas chegarem, você pode decorar o quarto do jeito que quiser, eu tenho certeza que a minha mãe deixa

_O menino fica vermelho. Ele não tem realmente muita coisa, muito menos algo com o que decorar o quarto. Seu padrasto não o deixou levar nada da sua casa e seu pai ainda não teve tempo de lhe comprar mais do que algumas roupas. Felizmente a chegada de Victor Krum faz com que ele não precise responder_

_As duas meninas se entreolham e, num entendimento mudo, saem deixando pai e filho à sós_

_Pai e filho se encaram. Nenhum dos dois sabe direito como lidar com isso. O Krum mais velho começa ainda sem jeito_ – eu já estou indo

_O garoto fita o pai em silêncio, Victor continua –_ eu prometo que não vou sumir (_ele encara o filho)_ eu não devo entrar em contato essa semana porque não quero me arriscar a atrair jornalistas, mas qualquer coisa que acontecer fale com a Hermione que ela entra em contato comigo (_o apanhador para por um minuto, então ele tira algo do bolso)_ esse foi o primeiro pomo de ouro que eu peguei... Eu tenho um carinho muito especial por ele, eu quero que você guarde ele pra mim

_O menino fica meio sem jeito por um momento, mas segura o objeto –_ eu vou guardar

_Victor Krum abraça o filho_ – você vai ficar bem (_ele fala)_ e qualquer coisa peça pra Hermione entrar em contato comigo

_O garoto assente com a cabeça ambos descem as escadas. É hora de Victor Krum partir_

XXXXX

_Um pouco mais tarde_

_Igor está sozinho no quarto. Hermione pediu às filhas que dessem alguma privacidade ao garoto para ele arrumar suas coisas, coisa que o menino fez em menos de quinze minutos. Ele está deitado na cama olhando para o teto e pensando em quanto a sua vida mudou nos últimos meses. _

_Primeiro a perda da mãe, Igor nunca pensou que existisse uma dor tão intensa, por muito tempo ele rogou aos céus que o levasse também, que não o deixasse com aquele homem horrível. Mas os céus, felizmente ou infelizmente, não atenderam seu pedido_

_A distância do padrasto deveria trazer algum tipo de alento ao menino, mas isso não acontece. Igor sabe que não vai se livrar tão fácil do homem_

_Uma batida na porta interrompe seus pensamentos, Igor vê a loirinha mais velha entrar – _Minha mãe está chamando você pra jantar (_ela fala abrindo a porta)_

_Igor na verdade não está com fome, mas ele não quer fazer nenhuma desfeita, então ele assente com a cabeça e desce junto com Lizzie_

_O jantar transcorre da maneira habitual na casa dos Malfoy, os elfos apenas colocam a mesa e cada um se serve, as meninas conversando sem parar, de vez em quando algum comentário de Draco ou Hermione. Tão diferente do que era em sua casa, Igor não pode deixar de observar, e tão diferente dos poucos jantares silenciosos que partilhou com seu pai. Ele está absorto em seus pensamentos quando percebe que estão falando com ele. Igor olha para a menina mais velha e vê que ela espera a sua resposta_

Eu perguntei se você joga xadrez bruxo!_ (Lizzie fala meio impaciente)_ mas você devia estar em outro planeta!

Lizzie! – _sua mãe repreende_

Mas foi, mãe! Você viu que ele não ouviu! (_a menina se defende, mas ao ver que o garoto estava ficando sem jeito, ela logo emenda)_ não se preocupe, eu estou acostumada com isso. A Annie fica assim direto

_A pequena não se sente ofendida, apenas sorri_ – é que de vez em quando eu fico pensando e não presto atenção (_ela fala de modo misterioso_ _e logo muda de assunto)_ você joga xadrez bruxo?

_Pela primeira vez Igor se permite sorrir enquanto assente com a cabeça_ – jogo_ (e então ele abaixa a cabeça, meio triste)_ minha mãe me ensinou

_Os presentes parecem constrangidos por despertar esse tipo de lembrança no menino e Hermione logo trata de mudar de assunto_ – eu não sabia que tipo de sobremesa você gostava, Igor. Então pedi para os elfos fazerem três tipos

_Apesar de tudo que tem passado, Igor ainda é uma criança, apenas uma criança. E como toda criança seus olhos brilham ao ouvir a palavra sobremesa_ – eu posso comer um pouco de cada? (_ele não resiste e pergunta)_

Claro que pode – _Hermione fala sorrindo, mas um pouco cismada pela pergunta do seu hóspede. Afinal se tem três tipos de sobremesa, por que ele não poderia comer?_

_Annie tira a mãe do devaneio_ – tem pudim de claras, sorvete de pistache e brigadeiro (_ela sorri ao ver o semblante curioso do menino)_ é um doce trouxa muito gostoso. Prove, você vai gostar...

_O menino se serve ao mesmo tempo em que as irmãs se levantam – _vamos comer a sobremesa na sala _(Lizzie fala)_ a gente vai mostrar pra você como a televisão é legal, a gente pode né mãe?

Claro, minha linda _– Hermione assente sorrindo enquanto as meninas se retiram deixando o casal a sós_

_Hermione fica em silêncio por alguns instantes, Draco já está acostumado com isso, ela sempre fica assim quando tem algo na cabeça. Depois de algum tempo ele acaba perguntando_ – o que foi?

Ainda não sei direito (_a morena responde pensativa)_ eu achei esse garotinho muito fechado, meio estranho...

O que mostra que ele é realmente filho do Krum! _– Draco fala acidamente_

_Hermione rola os olhos e decide não discutir, até porque ela não tem nenhum argumento racional, mas que há algo estranho, isso há_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na casa de Victor Krum_

_O apanhador acaba de sair da lareira. Ele olha para a sua sala antes perfeita, mas agora ele a sente solitária, como se algo estivesse faltando. Victor sabe exatamente o que está faltando. Igor. O búlgaro senta-se em frente à janela e pega uma dose de firewisky, definitivamente ele precisa relaxar, precisa colocar a sua mente no lugar depois de tanta coisa. _

_Ele nunca vai se esquecer da expressão do seu filho quando o viu pela primeira vez. Uma expressão que ele não conseguiu definir ainda, ele viu um questionamento imenso no olhar do garoto, talvez o questionamento do porque ele não ter aparecido antes. __**Mas que droga! **__Victor pragueja. __**Eu não fazia idéia! **__E ele viu também um olhar assustado, como se seu menino já houvesse passado por muita coisa_

_Victor tem consciência que não é uma pessoa muito aberta. Apesar de ter sido um ídolo durante boa parte da sua vida, ele nunca foi muito bom em lidar com pessoas, ele sempre teve medo que as pessoas se aproximassem dele apenas por causa da sua fama e muitas vezes era exatamente isso que acontecia. Isso o fez se fechar em si mesmo, mas agora ele sente que terá que se doar de uma forma que nunca fez antes, ele não pode simplesmente dar um autografo a seu filho e esperar que ele vá embora_

_**Meu filho...**__ Ele pensa e se permite sorrir. Um garoto em que ele se vê. Vitor não sabe se isso é uma coisa boa ou ruim, algo lhe diz que desvendar o pequeno Igor vai ser algo mais difícil do que capturar um pomo particularmente ágil em uma partida sob um nevoeiro_

_Mas ele vai tentar. Victor Krum vai fazer isso, não apenas porque é o correto, mas também porque ele nunca recuou diante de um desafio, e seu maior desafio no momento é conquistar o respeito e quem sabe até o amor de um garotinho..._

_E para isso ele precisa cuidar de tudo antes de poder trazer seu menino pra casa_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Em primeiro lugar quero (pra variar) pedir milhões de desculpas pela demora. Eu acho que nunca demorei tanto assim. Desta vez além dos problemas de sempre eu ainda fiz uma viagem no início do mês e isso atrapalhou mais ainda as minhas postagens.

Agradeço a todo mundo pela compreensão, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e quem puder deixar uma palavrinha, eu agradeço. Prometo que vou tentar não demorar muito no próximo e logo aviso. Muita coisa vem por aí...

Bjos


	7. Chapter 7

_Mais tarde, na Mansão Malfoy_

_Igor se prepara para dormir, ele não pode negar que acabou se divertindo com as meninas enquanto assistia o tal aparelho trouxa. Apesar de ter sido praticamente obrigado a se hospedar naquela casa, o garoto está tendo momentos muito agradáveis._

_Ele nunca foi uma criança com muitos amigos, os poucos que tentavam se aproximar eram afastados por seu padrasto, Igor se lembra o quanto se revoltava com isso, principalmente com a resignação de sua mãe diante de tudo o que acontecia. Ele era muito pequeno, mas ainda se lembra de como as coisas eram diferentes antes daquele homem horrendo aparecer em suas vidas. No início nem sempre era assim, embora seu padrasto nunca tenha sido um homem carinhoso, pode-se dizer que ele o tolerava. Mas infelizmente as coisas mudaram com o tempo, a tolerância logo acabou e o seu inferno começou..._

_Uma batida na porta interrompe seus pensamentos e ele vê Hermione_ _entrar_ – eu vim ver se você precisa de alguma coisa (_ela fala sorrindo)_

Não senhora, obrigado – _o menino fala, meio constrangido_

Se precisar, você pode chamar por algum elfo ou mesmo me acordar _(Hermione fala e nota no semblante do garotinho que ele nunca a acordaria)_ pode me chamar, é sério. Eu sou medi-bruxa, estou acostumada a ser acordada. E depois eu tenho certeza que você só me chamaria se realmente precisasse

_A morena conjura um cobertor e coloca aos pés da cama do menino – _para o caso de você sentir frio (_ela fala e deposita um beijo na testa do garoto)_ boa noite, Igor

_Hermione sai e não vê que Igor toca a testa no lugar em que ela beijou e pela primeira vez em muito tempo se permite sorrir_

_A morena passa no quarto das filhas, suas meninas estão bem entusiasmadas com o novo amigo, ela tem certeza que Lizzie irá atazaná-lo até que ele ensine alguns truques no xadrez bruxo só pra poder ganhar do Scott_

_Ela entra no quarto e vê que nenhuma delas está dormindo_ – eu posso saber o que as duas bruxinhas estão fazendo acordadas ainda? Já passou da hora de dormir! (_ela fala de modo sério, mas não consegue conter um sorriso)_

Estamos sem sono (_quem responde é Annie que mal pode conter seu entusiasmo)_ a gente está planejando o que nós vamos fazer amanhã

Cuidado pra não cansar muito o Igor _(Hermione fala)_ não sei se ele está acostumado com o pique de vocês

Não se preocupe, mãe (_a mais velha fala num tom muito parecido com o do pai)_ a gente vai entregar o Igor inteirinho para o Vitinho

_Hermione não se contém e dá uma risada –_ Vitinho, Lizzie? Onde já se viu chamar o Krum assim!

Ah mãe... _(Lizzie fala num tom paciente)_ o tio Rony só chama ele assim, você sabe. Principalmente quando quer provocar você ou o papai, ou seja, sempre!

_Hermione suspira conformada, nem se a sua filha mais velha fosse um garoto ela sairia tão parecida com o pai_ – amanhã vocês planejam o dia, agora já passou da hora de dormir. Eu quero minhas duas bruxinhas deitadas, com a luz apagada e em silêncio (_ela fala num tom que as meninas já conhecem, um tom de quem não admite reclamações)_

Boa noite (_ela fala dando um beijo em cada uma) _eu amo vocês

Nós também te amamos, mamãe – _Annie fala enquanto boceja_

_Hermione apaga a luz e também vai se recolher_

_A morena entra no quarto. Seu marido está deitado, com um livro nas mãos. Ela olha o tórax bem feito de Draco e não pode evitar que um arrepio percorra a sua espinha. É incrível como depois de mais de dez anos de casado seu marido ainda a faça sentir como uma adolescente cheia de hormônios_

_Hermione se troca e analisa seu corpo no espelho. Embora seja bem racional, Hermione é uma mulher e como toda mulher ela é bastante severa com as críticas a sua pessoa _

_Mas apesar de tudo ela gosta do que vê. A sua imagem reflete uma mulher atraente. A barriga, apesar de ter passado por duas gestações, permanece reta, talvez por causa dos abdominais que ela religiosamente faz todas as manhãs. Os seios, embora tenham amamentado dois bebês, mantém a firmeza. Se não fosse uma pessoa modesta, Hermione poderia dizer que não fica devendo nada às meninas mais novas, mesmo assim às vezes ela fica insegura com a sua aparência. No entanto, a morena não é mulher de ficar remoendo esse tipo de coisa, ela sabe que tem um marido totalmente apaixonado por ela e é com a segurança própria das pessoas bem resolvidas que ela veste a sua camisola e se deita ao lado de Draco_ – dia corrido... (_ela fala com um suspiro)_

Se foi! – _Draco concorda_

_A morena se aconchega nos braços do marido. Ela sabe que o loiro, embora tenha concordado com a presença do garoto, ainda não engoliu direito a história_ – espero que você não tenha ficado chateado. Eu ia contar depois que a gente voltasse da toca, mas...

É, eu sei _(Draco fala com um suspiro, ele olha para a esposa)_ eu não vou negar que fiquei meio chateado no início, mas eu te conheço. Você nunca negaria ajuda a quem precisa (_ele a fita)_ até a maluca da Pansy você ajudou mesmo depois de tudo que ela fez

_Hermione sorri_ – ela era apenas uma menina mimada, Draco. Ela fez muita coisa errada, mas todo mundo merece uma segunda chance

_O loiro fica em silêncio, ele não pode argumentar contra isso. Por mais que ele saiba que as consequências de tudo que aconteceu poderiam ter sido terríveis, ele não pode deixar de concordar que todos merecem uma chance. Até porque ele teve essa chance e a aproveitou com unhas e dentes e graças a essa chance ele tem essa vida maravilhosa agora _

As meninas dormiram? – _ele pergunta_

_Hermione suspira_ – até parece que você não conhece as suas filhas... Eu apaguei a luz e mandei que dormissem, mas eu tenho certeza que elas vão ficar confabulando sobre o que fazer amanhã até que uma delas literalmente desmaie de sono

Pois elas deviam dormir – _o loiro fala num tom sério, mas Hermione sabe que internamente ele está sorrindo. Para Draco é muito difícil ser duro com as meninas. __**Quem poderia imaginar que ele seria um pai tão babão...**__ Ela pensa_

_Mas seus pensamentos são desviados para outra coisa, uma coisa muito boa por sinal. Ela suspira ao sentir seu marido beijando a curva de seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que dedos ágeis brincam com o elástico da sua calcinha_

Alguém está tendo idéias? – _Ela pergunta sufocando um gemido. Digamos que os dedos de Draco trocaram o elástico da calcinha por algo mais interessante_

Alguém sempre tem idéias quando uma mulher linda e perfumada se deixa a seu lado – _o loiro fala ao mesmo tempo em que morde suavemente o lóbulo de sua orelha_

As meninas ainda não dormiram – _Hermione argumenta, tendo consciência que esse é um protesto muito fraco_

Eu azaro as duas se elas sequer pensarem em entrar aqui agora – _É a resposta que o loiro dá enquanto murmura um feitiço que a morena presume que seja para trancar a porta. Apenas presume, ela não consegue raciocinar direito com as carícias de seu marido, principalmente quando, neste momento, Hermione percebe que sua peca íntima se encontra a seus pés junto a de Draco. __**Eu nunca vou entender como ele consegue fazer isso sem que eu perceba...**__ Ela ainda consegue pensar por um momento, mas seus pensamentos recaem em outra coisa. Precisamente na boca do seu marido sugando avidamente seus seios_

Você gosta disso, não é... (_ele fala com a arrogância que lhe é peculiar)_ eu sei que você gosta...

Draco... – _ela consegue gemer, Hermione tem a impressão que irá morrer se ele não a fizer sua nesse exato momento_

O que foi... – _ele fala com um sorriso irônico entre um beijo e outro_

Draco... – _ela geme novamente_

O que você quer, mulher? – _ele sorri de forma provocativa, intensificando as carícias_

_Hermione ofega. Ela já conhece estes joguinhos, ela sabe que seu marido a fará implorar e ela implorará, de bom grado, sempre_

Diga... Eu quero ouvir... (_ele olha pra ela de modo sério enquanto seus dedos ágeis brincam com a intimidade da esposa)_ diga o que você quer

_Hermione ofega ainda mais, ela sabe que seria capaz de gozar apenas com o toque do seu loiro_ – eu...

Diga... (_ele fala enquanto intensifica ainda mais as carícias)_ eu quero que você diga com todas as letras... O que você quer?

Eu... quero... você... – _ela consegue balbuciar_

Você já me tem _(Draco não resiste a tentação de provocar)_ eu sou todinho seu

Draco! – _Ela fala alterando a voz, às vezes Hermione tem vontade de jogar uma azaração no loiro. Mas pensando bem ela não poderia estragar um amante tão maravilhoso_

Eu quero ouvir, linda _(Draco fala sem parar de tocá-la)_ eu quero que você me diga o que você quer

Eu quero você! Dentro de mim... (_ela ofega)_ eu quero agora!

Essa é minha mulher! Mandona... – _o loiro dá um daqueles sorrisos irônicos enquanto atende o pedido da esposa preenchendo-a por completo_

_Hermione sente o marido mover-se dentro dela. Ambos se movem em sintonia, a mesma sintonia que sempre tiveram, desde a primeira vez. Embora ela nunca tenha tido outro homem, ela tem certeza que nunca seria tão especial como é com ele, ela tem certeza absoluta que ninguém mais a amaria da forma como Draco a ama, ela tem certeza que ninguém mais a fará sentir se tão mulher, tão completa, tão desejada. Hermione, a sabe tudo da escola, ama aquele sonserino arrogante com todas as células do seu corpo, ela ama seu jeito irônico, seu sorriso arrogante, ama a forma como ele consegue fazê-la se derreter apenas com seu toque, a forma como ele a leva aos céus. A morena sempre se achou uma mulher racional, ela, de certa forma, sempre desdenhou as descrições românticas do amor, mas depois que ela conheceu a paixão nos braços de Draco, ela soube que isso poderia ser verdade, que era possível ouvir sininhos e alcançar as estrelas _

_Ela se move na mesma sintonia, enquanto olha nos olhos de Draco, aqueles olhos tão cinzentos, olhos que ela aprendeu a desvendar durante todos estes anos, e o brilho que ela vê no olhar do seu marido é o mesmo que se encontra no seu olhar. Ela tem certeza disso_

_Ela sente seu corpo se contrair e a respiração acelerar exatamente no momento em que sente Draco despejar a sua semente_

_O loiro beija seus lábios de leve e sorri_ – isso foi incrível! Como sempre...

_E ela concorda_ – como sempre...

_Hermione se aconchega nos braços do marido para uma noite de sono que apenas aquelas pessoas saciadas e apaixonadas podem ter..._

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Finalmente o capítulo! Será que eu ouvi coros de "aleluia"? Só o que eu tenho a dizer é pedir (mais uma vez) milhões de desculpas pela demora e agradecer (infinitas vezes) pela paciência. Estou tentando de todas as formas não enrolar tanto com as postagens, mas infelizmente não estou conseguindo. Espero que compreendam e saibam que não pretendo desistir, minhas demoras são absoluta falta de tempo mesmo

O próximo capítulo será crucial para a história, aguardem

Bjos e quem puder deixar uma palavrinha vai me fazer muito feliz


	8. Chapter 8

_Draco acorda. O loiro passa a mão pela cama procurando Hermione, talvez para continuar a noite maravilhosa que tiveram. Mas ele não a encontra. __**No mínino ela recebeu algum chamado urgente do hospital**__. Ele pensa com seus botões e suspira, conformado. Draco já está acostumado, afinal ele sempre soube que sua esposa seria tão dedicada ao trabalho quanto era com os estudos na época de Hogwarts. **Uma vez sabe-tudo, sempre uma sabe-tudo. **O loiro fala para si mesmo, lembrando do apelido da esposa na época da escola_

_Só então ele repara melhor em seu quarto e vê que ele está totalmente diferente. Isso, entretanto, embora o intrigue não o assusta. Ele já passou por situações semelhantes. __**Deve ser outro dos meus sonhos. **__Ele pensa.__** O que será agora?**_

_Ele vai se trocar e ao abrir o guarda roupa nota que não há nenhuma das vestes que Hermione usa para trabalhar. Ao contrário, apenas roupas luxuosas como se a vida da sua esposa fosse uma constante festa. __**Estranho...**__ Ele pensa consigo mesmo. __**Quando será isso? Será que este sonho é num futuro muito distante? Será que ela não trabalha mais?**_

_O loiro resolve investigar melhor seu quarto e vê horrorizado que não há foto alguma de Hermione nem das meninas.__** O que está acontecendo? **__Ele se pergunta, atemorizado. Draco já teve experiências demais com os seus sonhos pra saber que alguma coisa vai acontecer, provavelmente algo que será crucial para o seu futuro_

_Neste momento um menininho loiro entra_ – pai (_ele fala bocejando e esfregando os olhos que Draco percebe serem idênticos aos seus)_ cadê a mamãe?

_Draco abre o maior sorriso. Ele nunca conversa com Hermione sobre isso, mas no fundo, lá no fundinho, ele sempre teve vontade de tentar um terceiro filho, a única coisa que o impedia era tudo que passaram com o nascimento de Annie. Nem ele nem sua esposa se sentiam preparados para correr o risco de passar pelo sofrimento de quase perder um bebê_

Ei... Vem cá (_ele chama o garotinho)_ eu não sei onde a sua mãe está, eu acordei e ela não estava. Talvez ela tenha sido chamada e esteja no hospital

_O menino olha pra ele com curiosidade – _a mamãe está doente? O que ela foi fazer no hospital?

Ora... (_Draco tenta argumentar e neste momento percebe que não sabe o nome do menino. No entanto a experiência que tem com crianças o ensinou alguns truques, então ele encara o pequeno e diz)_ vamos fazer um jogo?

Oba! (_o menino fala)_ eu gosto de jogos

Então vamos lá _(Draco fala enquanto pega o menino e o senta em sua cama) _Vamos fazer de conta que a gente não se conhece. Eu vou me apresentar, meu nome é Draco Malfoy

_O garotinho sorri_ – meu nome é Orion Malfoy

_Draco sorri. __**Orion...**__ Ele pensa. __**Gosto do nome, será que fui eu que escolhi?**__ Então o loiro continua_ – deixa agora eu adivinhar... O seu pai é Draco Malfoy (_o menino ri com gosto e assente com a cabeça. Draco continua)_ e você tem quatro anos...

Papai! (_ele fala, ofendido)_ eu já fiz cinco, você esqueceu? Fiz cinco na semana passada!

_Draco bate a mão na testa, continuando a brincadeira_ – não se pode acertar todas (_ele fala conformado)_ mas a próxima eu vou acertar, a sua mãe é Hermione Malfoy

_O menino olha pra ele, penalizado_ – você está errando todas hoje, papai. O nome da mamãe não é Hermione

_Draco olha para o menino como se esperasse que o pequeno loiro caísse na risada, mas a expressão do garotinho continua séria_ – você não é muito bom nesse jogo, não é mesmo. Quer outra chance? (_mas antes que Draco fale alguma coisa, ele completa)_ Cansei dessa brincadeira, depois a gente brinca mais. Eu estou com fome... Cadê a minha mãe?

_Draco respira fundo tentando manter a calma. Na sua mente mil questionamentos que poderiam ser resumidos em apenas um. O que aconteceu com a sua vida? Ele olha para o menino que o encara com ar indagador – _eu não sei onde está sua mãe, mas quanto a fome acho que posso dar um jeito

_Ele segura a mão do garotinho e ambos saem do quarto e neste momento seu susto é ainda maior. A sala, embora ainda guarde traços da imponência dos Malfoy, também não possui nenhum vestígio nem de Hermione nem das suas filhas. Ele vê a mesa posta para o café da manhã. Posta para três pessoas_

_Ele senta-se em uma ponta da mesa e o garotinho senta-se a seu lado. Logo os elfos começam a servi-lo e Draco nota que embora sejam os mesmos eles parecem muito diferentes, ou melhor, parecem iguais à época em que Lucio Malfoy vivia naquela casa, feições atemorizadas como se esperassem um castigo a qualquer momento e nessa hora para seu desespero ele tem certeza que Hermione não vive lá. __**O que aconteceu?**__ Ele se pergunta _

_Ele vê que o menino está quieto tomando seu leite, tão diferente das suas filhas que eram literalmente duas tagarelas à mesa. Ele sorve seu café e vê que os elfos esperam que ele lhe dê alguma ordem, então num impulso ele fala_ – onde está minha esposa?

A senhora Malfoy saiu cedo, senhor (_o elfo fala parecendo mais amedrontado ainda)_ não me atrevi a perguntar onde ela ia. Ela me castigaria

_Se o loiro ainda tivesse alguma dúvida, ela teria sido dissipada neste momento. Draco tem certeza que Hermione não é a dona da casa, ele sabe que a esposa nunca admitiria que os elfos da casa fossem mal tratados, o que dirá um castigo_

_Ele olha para o elfo sem saber o que dizer, mas antes que fale alguma coisa o menininho o interrompe, tristonho_ – Papai... Você e a mamãe brigaram de novo?

_Draco fita o menino sem saber o que dizer. Pelas palavras do pequeno, as brigas entre ele e a mãe desconhecida são frequentes. __**Que raio de sonho é esse? Aliás, isso não é um sonho é um pesadelo!**_

_Antes que ele possa falar alguma coisa, a porta se abre e ele ouve o barulho de saltos no assoalho. Seu coração dispara, ele finalmente vai saber quem é essa mulher e quem sabe até o que aconteceu com a sua vida perfeita de outrora..._

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Eu sei que muita gente deve estar reclamando da minha demora e do tamanho (ou falta dele) do capítulo...

Quanto a demora infelizmente meu tempo anda muito reduzido, eu não posso simplesmente escrever sempre que tenho vontade. E além disso, tenho que dar conta de quatro fics. Não posso me dedicar apenas a uma delas, vocês nem imaginam como fics podem ser ciumentas!

Em relação ao tamanho do capítulo... Bem, devo confessar que pensei em fazê-lo maior. O problema é que eu não resisti em terminar nesta parte, pra deixar todo mundo curioso... (devo me esconder das azarações?)

Falando sério agora, espero que mesmo pequenininho, vocês tenham gostado do capítulo. E espero ansiosamente uma palavrinha de vocês, nem que seja pra me xingar!

Bjos e até o próximo


	9. Chapter 9

Pai... (_Ele ouve o chamado de uma criança, mas a voz não é do garotinho)_ pai!

_Draco abre os olhos e vê a sua doce Annie a seu lado na cama, sacudindo-o delicadamente. Uma mistura de emoções toma conta do loiro, ao mesmo tempo em que se sente aliviado por ter voltado. Ele está um pouco decepcionado por não ter tido a oportunidade de ver a mulher, para saber como evitar perder tudo que tem. O loiro só se sente chateado pelo fato daquele garotinho não poder existir, mas se este é o preço para continuar com a sua família, ele pagará_

Bom dia bruxinhas (_ele fala numa voz preguiçosa) _onde está a mamãe?

Ela recebeu um chamado _(Lizzie fala revirando os olhos)_ falou que volta assim que puder e pediu pra você ficar de olho na gente. Como se a gente fosse aprontar alguma!

Sei... _(Draco sorri)_ vocês nunca aprontam, não é mesmo?

Pois é (_Lizzie fala personificando a inocência)_ a gente nem foi acordar o Igor ainda

Ainda... – _Draco fala sorrindo_

É... (_Annie concorda)_ a gente ficou com pena dele e resolvemos deixar ele dormir mais um pouquinho

Mas só um pouquinho _(Lizzie emenda)_ agora que a gente te acordou, vamos cuidar dele também

Eu vou tomar um banho e espero vocês para o café _(Draco fala sorrindo)_ acho que vou pedir para os elfos fazerem panquecas

Oba! – _as duas meninas falam em uníssono enquanto saem do quarto para acordar seu novo amigo_

_Draco se encaminha para o banheiro. Suas meninas não perceberam, mas o loiro está preocupado. Da última vez que ele teve esse tipo de sonho houve uma mudança radical em sua vida, mas ele não quer mudar, ele quer continuar com a sua vida perfeita. Draco sabe que haverá alguma coisa que poderá ou não mudar seu destino e ele vai descobrir o que é e vai fazer de tudo para detê-la_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso no hospital_

_Hermione acaba de se trocar. Embora não estivesse nos seus planos chegar assim tão cedo, ela não pode negar um favor a Neville_

Obrigada mesmo, Hermione (_Neville fala)_ eu não sei como pude me esquecer disso na escala dos plantões. A Luna quase me matou quando soube que eu iria trabalhar hoje

Imagino... _– Hermione sorri. Sua amiga corvinal é, na maioria do tempo, uma mulher muito doce, mas os anos a ensinaram muito bem quando se impor se necessário_

Eu pensei em trocar com outro médico, mas estava muito em cima da hora (_Neville fala)_ eu fico te devendo essa

Não se preocupe (_a morena sorri)_ você sempre está a disposição quando preciso e merece mais do que ninguém passar o aniversario do seu filho junto com a família

Só espero que o Draco também pense assim – _ele fala um pouco temeroso, apesar dos anos que mantém amizade com Hermione, o marido dela ainda o intimida um pouco_

Imagine _(Hermione sorri)_ o máximo que vai acontecer seria ele querer te cobrar o favor pra eu ter um tempinho pra ele

Sem detalhes, por favor_ (Nevile faz uma careta enquanto abotoa a sua capa)_ obrigado mesmo, Mione. E quando precisar é só pedir

_Neville vai para a lareira, Hermione suspira e troca as suas vestes corriqueiras pelas do hospital. Ela espera que seja um plantão tranquilo, mas logo um estagiário a chama ponto fim as suas esperanças_

Eu sei que você mal chegou, mas temos um acidente sério com poções – _o estagiário a chama_

Onde estão os outros medi-bruxos? – _ela pergunta achando o chamado estranho, por mais sério que seja o acidente Hermione sabe que os demais medi-bruxos estão preparados pra atender_

Err... (_o estagiário balbucia, meio sem jeito)_ eu acho que você vai querer atender essa paciente

_Hermione prende a respiração por um segundo, nada bom pode vir depois dessa frase. Com o coração aos pulos a morena o segue_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, na casa de Rony Weasley_

_O ruivo termina de arrumar as malas, ele vai passar duas semanas viajando com o time. Quando era solteiro, Rony adorava essas viagens, as festas e tudo mais, agora o que ele mais quer é que estes dias passem logo para que ele possa voltar para sua família_

_Ele pensa no dia louco que teve na véspera. A história do Krum não lhe sai da cabeça, Rony sabe que o búlgaro não será o último, que muitos de seus colegas poderiam passar por essa situação. __**Não somos especialmente cuidadosos.**__ Ele pensa. De fato, o ruivo se lembra do susto que tomou ao chegar em casa e se deparar com Scott. Foi a sensação mais apavorante que Rony se lembra de ter sentido, ver aquele pacotinho ruivo que o fitava com intensos olhos azuis como se lhe dissesse que esperava ser amado e protegido por toda a sua vida lhe apavorou mais do que enfrentar Voldemort_

_Mas em momento algum Rony se arrepende do rumo que a sua vida tomou. Graças a Scott ele conheceu Sandy e ele viu que o que havia sentido por Hermione em sua adolescência não chegava aos pés do sentimento que ele nutria pela tia de Scott, ele nunca se esquece da felicidade que foi no dia em que ela aceitou seu pedido de casamento, felicidade essa que se iguala apenas ao dia em que segurou Arthur e Julie nos braços_

_Ronald Weasley, o sexto filho de uma família numerosa, o garoto que se achava sem valor algum, hoje é um homem realizado, um homem que tem uma vida que nem em seus sonhos mais malucos ele imaginaria tão perfeita_

Malas prontas? (_Sandy pergunta ao mesmo tempo em que ele coloca as últimas peças)_ Espero que você não tenha esquecido suas cuecas como da última vez...

_Rony fica vermelho, mas sorri_ – aquilo foi apenas uma desculpa pra você ir me ver (_ele fala e abraça a esposa)_ eu vou sentir sua falta, sua e das crianças...

Duas semanas passam rápido (_ela fala, mas seu semblante deixa claro que ela também vai sentir saudades)_ e depois, eu sempre posso pegar a nossa turminha e aparecer no fim de semana

Isso seria ótimo! (_Rony diz)_ Vocês vão assistir ao jogo, e depois a gente aproveita a cidade

Eu recebi uma carta da Mel (_Sandy muda de assunto)_ é uma amiga minha de infância. Nós fomos criadas juntas, estou pensando em chamá-la pra visitar a gente

_Rony fica meio desconfortável_ – não sei se é uma boa idéia... O Arthur começou a manifestar magia, vai ser meio difícil explicar os objetos voando pela casa

Rony! (_Sandy fala divertida)_ A Mel é a Melody! Ela é bruxa, esqueceu? Foi ela quem me ajudou a localizar você

É verdade (_Rony diz)_ agora me lembro que você me disse que tinha uma amiga bruxa

Na época eu pensei que ela fosse maluca (_Sandy sorri)_ e depois que ela me provou estar falando a verdade. Eu achei que a maluca fosse eu, quem diria que agora eu iria conviver mais com bruxos do que ela (_Sandy vê que o marido não entendeu)_ ela se casou com um... er... trouxa (_ela fala fazendo uma careta deixando óbvio que não gosta da denominação)_ mas não foi um casamento feliz. Tem dois anos que ela o deixou e está tentando juntar os caquinhos

_Rony fica em silêncio, pensativo_ – eu não a conheci no nosso casamento

Ah não (_Sandy balança_ a cabeça) ela havia acabado de se casar e seu marido não quis que ela viesse (_ela suspira)_ eu me lembro que fiquei bem chateada

Se você quiser, convide ela pra ficar uns dias por aqui _(Rony sugere)_ assim você terá companhia

É por isso que eu te amo (_Sandy sorri enquanto beija o marido)_ agora vá se despedir das crianças, o Scott já fez ate uma lista dos presentes que quer que você traga

Seu filho ainda vai me levar à falência! – _Rony rola os olhos e depois sorri. Ele adora ver a carinha de suas crianças quando chega de viagem e faz a distribuição dos presentes. É como um natal antecipado, e ele não trocaria isso por nada deste mundo_

Nosso filho... – _Sandy corrige sorrindo _

Nosso filho... – _Rony concorda beijando a esposa que sorri e vai se preparar para a chegada da amiga_

XXXXX

_No hospital_

_Hermione olha para a paciente sem acreditar, ela vê uma senhora que já conhece há muito tempo. Ellora Summer, também conhecida como Elly, secretária de seu marido desde que ele se casou. Hermione não contém um sorriso quando se lembra que Draco falou que a escolheu para evitar que ela fizesse uma cena de ciúmes caso contratasse uma secretaria jovem e bonita, mas a morena sabe que o marido nunca acharia alguém tão competente_

_Ela respira fundo. Neste momento Hermione não é uma amiga preocupada, mas uma medi-bruxa competente. Depois de estabilizá-la, aí sim a morena se preocupará em saber o que aconteceu_

_Ela olha para a senhora desacordada, coberta por queimaduras. Deve ter sido uma poção muito perigosa uma vez que Hermione sabe que a maioria dos bruxos sabe lidar com acidentes ocorridos com poções menores. Ela chama dois assistentes e começa os primeiros socorros. Hermione sabe que em primeiro lugar deve cuidar das queimaduras e esperar que a paciente acorde para lhe dar alguma informação sobre o que aconteceu. É arriscado usar qualquer poção sem saber com o que ela estava lidando, isso poderia ser fatal_

_Por sorte, Hermione nasceu trouxa e conhece muito bem os primeiros socorros trouxas e é isso que ela usa para minimizar as dores que a mulher embora inconsciente deve estar sentindo_

_Ela pega alguns instrumentos trouxas e prepara a paciente. Hermione teve que lutar muito para conseguir que seus superiores concordassem com estes procedimentos, mas a medi bruxa acabou provando que estes poderiam ser úteis para estabilizar os pacientes visto que usar uma poção errada na maioria das vezes poderia causar a morte_

Como ela chegou aqui? – _ela pergunta sem parar o atendimento_

Me parece que foi um vizinho (_um enfermeiro responde) _ele ouviu uma explosão e ficou preocupado. Encontrou-a desacordada e não soube dar muitas informações sobre o que ela estava fazendo

_Hermione respira fundo. Ela tomou a decisão certa de não usar um tratamento bruxo, então termina de aplicar os curativos e fala para os enfermeiros a monitorarem. __**O que será que aconteceu?**__ Ela pensa_

_Nos anos em que ela conhece a secretária do marido, ela sempre lhe pareceu uma senhora simpática que vivia para o trabalho e seu jardim. A morena se lembra do orgulho com que falava das suas flores. Nunca, em momento algum, ela mostrou interesse por poções, pelo menos não por poções que pudessem causar esse tipo de ferimento. Hermione em seus anos de medi-bruxa sabe que apenas algo muito difícil e poderoso poderia causar um acidente assim _

_Então ela se lembra que precisa entrar em contato com o marido e descobrir se há mais alguém um parente ou amigo para avisar_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, na mansão Malfoy_

_Draco observa suas meninas brincarem. Embora seja segunda feira, ele não foi trabalhar. O loiro decidiu ficar com elas até a hora de Lizzie e Annie irem para a escola. Ele luta para não pensar no sonho e luta para tirar a imagem daquele garotinho da mente. Draco não pode negar que o pequeno o cativou, mas não a ponto de fazê-lo desistir da sua vida atual. Se Hermione não irá ser a mãe dele então que ele não exista_

_Draco sabe que a esta altura seus funcionários devem estar cismados com seu sumiço. Ele não é o tipo do homem que deixa seus compromissos de lado, mas neste momento ele precisa da sua família mais do que tudo. __**Só falta Hermione para que a cena esteja completa.**__ Ele pensa sorrindo. Mas o sorriso logo morre, Draco não sabe se deve falar com ela a respeito do sonho ou não. Ele sabe que a esposa ficará cismada, mais do que isso, ficará enciumada em saber que ele sonhou que tem um filho de outra mulher. Draco sabe que por mais racional que Hermione seja, ela não pode evitar essa reação. O loiro teme que mesmo não podendo controlar o que sonha, sobre alguma coisa pra ele_

_Neste momento um elfo o chama dizendo que sua esposa está na lareira_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso no jardim_

_As três crianças brincam com vassouras de brinquedo que voam a, no máximo, dois metros do chão. Embora não seja como quando voou com seu pai em uma vassoura de verdade, Igor admite que está se divertindo muito. Lizzie lhe explicou que sue pai lhe ensinou a voar, mas sua mãe não admite que ela voe em uma vassoura de verdade sem a supervisão de um adulto. Então elas têm que se contentar com as imitações, mas nem por isso deixa de ser divertido_

_Eles se deitam na grama para recuperar o fôlego_ – você até que voa bem _(Lizzie fala)_ foi seu pai que ensinou?

_Igor fica sem jeito, ele não sabe até que ponto as meninas sabem de sua história. Por sorte Annie percebe seu desconcertamento e muda de assunto_ – daqui a pouco a gente tem que ir pra escola, eu vou pedir para a Ginpsy lhe fazer companhia _(ela vê que o menino olha sem entender e explica) _é um dos nossos elfos, ela sempre fica com a gente quando não tem ninguém em casa

_Igor fica meio decepcionado, ele está gostando muito da companhia das meninas. Mas ele sabe que a vida da família não pode parar apenas por causa da sua presença, então ele apenas assente com a cabeça_

E você não estuda? – _Lizzie pergunta e imediatamente se arrepende ao ver o semblante do garoto_

Minha mãe me ensinava em casa – _ele fala baixando os olhos. Faz muito tempo que ele não pega num livro_

Por que você não pede pra estudar com a gente? (_Annie fala tentando amenizar a situação)_ Quer dizer, não comigo, mas você pode estudar com a Lizzie. A escola é muito legal

_Igor olha assustado para a menina. Ele não sabe como dizer que está lá porque seu pai o está escondendo. Na verdade ele não se sente nem um pouco bem com isso, Igor se envergonha de atrapalhar a vida do seu pai, mas ele não tem escolha_

Seria legal – _ele consegue balbuciar. Felizmente as meninas não notam seu constrangimento até porque seu pai chega dizendo que precisa sair com urgência_

XXXXX

_Pouco depois, no hospital_

_Draco entra. A preocupação em seu semblante é evidente, Elly é uma das suas melhores funcionárias. Ele diria que é seu braço direito, além de sempre ter gostado verdadeiramente de Hermione e suas filhas. __**Como isso foi acontecer?**__ Ele pensa_

_Ele passa diretamente pela recepção. Todos já o conhecem o que torna desnecessário passar pelos tramites, o loiro sobe diretamente para a sessão de acidentes mágicos e encontra Hermione saindo de uma sala_

Como ela está? (_Draco pergunta)_ Como isso foi acontecer?

_Hermione suspira_ – não está nada bem. Nós estamos tentando mantê-la estável até descobrirmos com o que ela estava lidando

Ela corre o risco de... – _ele não consegue pronunciar a palavra_

Infelizmente ainda corre _(Hermione fala lutando para manter seu melhor tom profissional, o que é verdadeiramente difícil quando se conhece o paciente há tanto tempo)_ mas vamos fazer o nosso melhor

Droga! (_o loiro não contem uma imprecação)_ Como isso foi acontecer?

_Hermione olha em silêncio para o marido. A morena se sente impotente, de que adianta ser uma medi bruxa conceituada se muitas vezes não se pode fazer muita coisa? É isso que o seu lado emocional diz, mas seu lado racional lhe diz que ela deve lutar e fazer o seu melhor. Então ela respira fundo, toca o marido suavemente no ombro e fala_ – nós precisamos avisar a família, há alguém...

_O loiro balança a cabeça negativamente_ – que eu saiba não. Talvez algum parente distante que ela nunca mencionou. Eu posso verificar

Faça isso _(Hermione fala e muda de assunto)_ e as meninas?

Estão bem _(Draco fala)_ passaram a manhã no jardim brincando com o Igor. Devem estar se arrumando pra ir a escola agora

Você não foi trabalhar? – _Hermione pergunta achando estranho. Por mais que Draco brinque com ela dizendo que ela é toda certinha, o loiro também leva seu trabalho muito a sério e é muito difícil ele deixar de trabalhar. Ele faz isso apenas quando algo grave acontece –_ Está tudo bem?

Está _– Draco responde pedindo internamente que Hermione não perceba a hesitação em sua voz, por sorte sua esposa continua centrada em seu trabalho e mal presta atenção em sua fisionomia_

Eu não posso ficar muito com você _– Hermione fala se desculpando –_ se você puder buscar mais informação sobre a Elly... Nós vamos fazer o que for possível – _ela respira fundo_ – mas devo avisar que pode não ser o suficiente, temos que nos preparar para o pior

_Draco engole em seco, nem por um minuto parece aquele garoto frio e arrogante de tempos atrás_ – tudo bem (_ele diz)_ eu vou para a empresa e assim que tiver alguma notícia sobre algum parente, eu entro em contato. Qualquer coisa...

Pode deixar que eu aviso (_ela diz abraçando o marido)_ se eu não conseguir voltar para o jantar..

Tudo bem _(Draco assente com a cabeça)_ eu coloco as meninas na cama

_O loiro se retira com mais esse peso em seu coração_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Estou escrevendo de malas pronta quase embarcando para uma viagem mas não poderia deixar de passar por aqui pra agradecer por todo mundo que passou pra deixar uma palavrinha e dizer que gosta da fic

Mil desculpas pela demora. E infelizmente vou demorar mais ainda, estou viajando e só volto no final do mês. Mas não se preocupem que assim que retornar volto a escrever com todo o vapor.

Bjos e até o próximo


	10. Chapter 10

_Enquanto isso, na mansão Krum_

_Victor se prepara para a entrevista coletiva. Quanto antes ele fizer isso, melhor. O apanhador só espera que suas palavras sejam o suficiente para amenizar o assédio da imprensa, ele não é bobo e sabe que sua declaração não irá impedir que alguns repórteres inescrupulosos tentem chegar até seu filho, mas Krum tem esperanças que isso acalme pelo menos a facção séria da imprensa. Quanto à imprensa marrom... Victor suspira desanimado. Ele sabe que isso vai apenas atiçar os urubus, mas seus advogados estão preparados para aniquilar qualquer um que se atreva a ultrapassar seus limites e Victor Krum é obrigado a admitir que seus limites são bem estreitos_

_**Já está tudo encaminhado.**__ Ele pensa com seus botões. O fato de ser famoso somado aos galeões que ele pode dispor fizeram com que em poucas horas os papéis que regularizam a situação do filho estivessem quase prontos, seu advogado garantiu que em no máximo dois dias Igor será seu filho legítimo aos olhos da lei_

_O apanhador tem que admitir que seu filho o intriga. O menino é muito calado, coisa que ele também foi quando criança. Talvez por isso tenha se focado tanto no quadribol, estar lá em cima à procura do pomo o desobriga de prestar atenção nos outros, de ser simpático, de ser obrigado a estabelecer um diálogo. Apenas o apanhador e o pomo, nada mais. No entanto alguma coisa lhe diz que não é apenas timidez o problema do garoto. Victor não é muito bom com pessoas, mas algo no fundo do seu coração lhe diz que existe muito mais na vida daquele garotinho que ele pode imaginar. Victor não sabe porque ele sente isso, talvez intuição de pai_

_Ele está lutando contra a vontade de se comunicar com Hermione pra saber do menino. Victor percebeu que o marido da sua amiga não ficou totalmente à vontade e a última coisa que ele que é causar problemas pra ela. Mas acima de tudo ele quer menos ainda que Igor pense que foi abandonado_

_**Amanhã.**__ Ele fala para si mesmo. __**Amanhã eu entro em contato pra saber se tudo está bem**_

XXXXX

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Draco está em casa. Ele sabe que deveria ter ido direto para as empresas tentar descobrir se Elly tem algum parente, mas ele precisa de um momento com as suas meninas. O sonho, somado ao acidente mexeram muito com o loiro. É como se o que aconteceu com a sua secretária o mostrasse o quão frágeis somos e que basta apenas um momento para que tudo se acabe_

_Ele vê Lizzie com as vestes da escola tentando prender o cabelo da irmã. Draco sorri, sua filha mais velha sempre cuidou muito bem da caçula e a recíproca também é verdadeira. Ele gosta de ver a união das duas meninas_

Está tudo bem, papai? – _Annie pergunta e Draco sente como se os olhos azuis da sua caçula pudessem escrutinar a sua alma_

Claro, bruxinha (_ele fala evitando encarar a filha)_ por que não estaria?

É que você não foi trabalhar... (_É Lizzie quem questiona)_ e você nunca deixa de trabalhar (_ela dá um suspiro dramático)_ você e a mamãe se merecem!

Ainda bem que a gente se merece _(Draco sorri)_ senão eu não teria duas bruxinhas tão especiais. Onde está o Igor?

Ah (_Annie fala)_ ele está com a Ginpsy. A gente falou pra eles ficarem conversando pra se acostumar um com o outro já que ele não pode ir pra escola com a gente

_Draco olha para as meninas, nem ele nem Hermione pensaram no que fazer com o menino enquanto Lizzie e Annie estivessem na escola e infelizmente neste momento o loiro não pode se preocupar muito com isso, não quando se tem problemas maiores com o que lidar_

Ele vai ficar bem – _Draco fala sorrindo –_ se a Ginpsy dá conta de vocês duas, um garotinho só não vai ser muita coisa pra ela

_Lizzie rola os olhos_ – ela ficava com você também, papai. E com certeza tem muitas histórias pra contar...

_Draco fica apreensivo por um minuto. Ele não foi exatamente um garoto agradável. O loiro só espera que a fidelidade dos elfos tenha sido o suficiente pra que ela não conte nenhuma história que o envergonharia para as filhas_

Já estão prontas? – _ele pergunta enquanto as meninas assentem com a cabeça_ – então se despeçam do Igor enquanto eu aproveito pra pegar uns papéis

_As duas crianças saem saltitantes e Draco não pode deixar de sorrir. Ele conseguiu seu intento, mesmo com tudo que aconteceu nesse famigerado dia o simples fato de passar alguns momentos com suas bruxinhas tem o poder de revigorá-lo_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso no hospital_

_Hermione está exausta, tanto física quanto emocionalmente. Ela e sua equipe já fizeram de tudo e até agora a sua paciente não apresentou nenhuma melhora. Hermione sabe que nem sempre dá pra salvar um paciente, ela já aprendeu a lidar com isso, mesmo assim a morena se sente frustrada. Ela se lembra de Elly no escritório de Draco sempre com uma palavra amiga e sapos de chocolate para as suas meninas_

_Felizmente os primeiros socorros trouxas que ela aplicou fizeram com que a paciente ficasse estável, mas Hermione sabe que isso não é o suficiente, não enquanto não souberem com o que ela estava mexendo. A medibruxa sabe que pode ser algo que a está matando e que se não descobrirem o que aconteceu ela terá poucas chances_

_Então ela respira fundo e chama um dos seus enfermeiros_ – eu vou sair por um momento_ (ela avisa)_ vocês sabem como agir. Qualquer coisa me comunique com o galeão

_O enfermeiro assente com a cabeça. Depois que se tornou medibruxa chefe ela implantou os galeões que usavam na armada de Dumbledore para facilitar a comunicação com sua equipe, afinal nem sempre é possível aparatar ou há uma lareira disponível, e como vários assim como ela tem ligação com o mundo trouxa nem sempre seria possível o auxilio de um patrono, o galeão era perfeito para não levantar suspeitas._

_A morena pega a sua capa e se dirige à saída_

XXXXX

_De volta à mansão Malfoy_

_Igor está na cozinha. Ele sempre havia ouvido falar nos elfos domésticos, mas nunca tinha visto um. A sua casa era extremamente modesta, não havia espaço para tais criaturinhas num lugar assim._

_Ele se pega pensando em quanto a sua vida mudou, ainda sente uma saudade quase insuportável da sua mãe, mas ele sabe que tem que ser forte. Ele tem que ser forte não apenas por ele_

_A chegada das duas loirinhas interrompe seus pensamentos_

A gente já vai _(Lizzie fala)_ mas voltamos no final da tarde

A Ginpsy vai cuidar de você_ (Annie completa)_ se você quiser algum brinquedo meu emprestado, pode pegar. Eu sei que você não vai querer as bonecas, mas tem uns jogos legais...

Obrigado – _Igor fala sem apreensão nenhuma. Ele não sente medo de ficar sozinho, pelo contrário, já estava acostumado a ficar sem a presença de um adulto em casa. A mãe precisava trabalhar e o padrasto preferia ficar longe_

Então vamos, meninas _(Draco fala)_ eu tenho que ir para o trabalho (_ele olha para o garoto)_ se você precisar de qualquer coisa fale com os elfos

Sim, senhor. Obrigado – _Igor responde enquanto vê pai e filhas se afastarem_

XXXXX

_No ministério_

_Hermione aguarda em uma ante-sala. Gina está em uma audiência e em breve a atenderá. A morena vai pedir ajuda à amiga para descobrir com o que Elly estava lidando, ela sabe que os aurores têm autoridade para revistar a casa se alguém desconfiar que pode ser alguma coisa perigosa_

Algum problema? (_Gina entra parecendo preocupada)_ Tudo bem com as meninas?

Sim, elas estão bem _(Hermione a tranquiliza)_ eu vim por outro motivo. Estou com um caso estranho no hospital e talvez vocês possam me ajudar

_A ruiva olha curiosa para a amiga e faz sinal para que ela se sente_ – o que aconteceu?

_Hermione faz um rápido resumo sobre o que aconteceu com a secretária de seu marido e as condições com que ela chegou no hospital_

Você acha que ela poderia estar lidando com algo proibido? (_a ruiva pergunta)_ Que ela estava lidando com magia das trevas?

_Hermione suspira_ – sinceramente, eu não sei... A Elly sempre foi a pessoa mais doce que eu poderia encontrar. Ela era até mesmo um pouco ingênua, mas nunca se sabe... O fato é que nada que fazermos parece ter sucesso e então eu pensei...

Que talvez o ministério pudesse investigar e descobrir com o que ela estava lidando – _Gina adivinha_

_Hermione olha para Gina. A morena está meio sem jeito, a despeito dos longos anos de amizade, ela não gosta de usar isso para pedir favores. Mas agora é um caso extremo, uma situação da qual pode depender a vida de uma pessoa. E apenas por isso ela está lá –_ eu sei que isso não é comum, mas já tentamos de tudo. O hospital não pode entrar na casa das pessoas

Mas o ministério pode (_Gina sorri)_ Ora, amiga, você não está pedindo favor algum! Se um bruxo mexe com uma coisa tão perigosa e desconhecida assim, é obrigação do ministério investigar

Poxa, Gina. Obrigada – _a morena agradece sinceramente_

_A ruiva sorri_ – nós é que agradecemos. Se realmente for algo maligno, quanto mais cedo investigarmos, melhor

_Hermione olha para a ruiva_ – na verdade, eu acho difícil que seja. Quer dizer, a Elly é apenas a secretaria do Draco, nunca teve envolvimento algum...

_Gina a interrompe_ – pode ser. Mas também pode ser uma fachada, ou talvez alguém que ela conheça... Não se preocupe, se tiver algo por lá nós acharemos

_A medi-bruxa sai do ministério, um pouco mais aliviada. Ela sabe que se tiver acontecido algo estranho, com certeza seus amigos descobrirão. Resta agora fazer o possível para manter Elly viva até que alguma pista apareça_

XXXXX

_Nas empresas Malfoy_

_Draco entra tentando manter a calma, ele sabe que a notícia que ele vai dar irá abalar vários de seus funcionários. Elly sempre foi muito querida_

_Ele ainda não entendeu como tudo foi acontecer, pelo que Hermione falou foi uma espécie de acidente com poções. Mas algo não se encaixa, em todos estes anos que ele conhece sua funcionária, ela nunca falou nada sobre ter interesse por poções e segundo sua esposa foi algo desconhecido, algo que com certeza Elly não estaria familiarizada_

_O loiro chama Blaise, seu melhor amigo e funcionário de confiança. Draco vai pedir para que ele comunique aos demais funcionários e verifique as informações de Elly nos arquivos pessoais. Ele não está com cabeça pra fazer isso, a despeito de tudo que aconteceu seu sonho toma todos os seus pensamentos. Draco sente o coração parar só em pensar que algo pode acontecer, algo que provavelmente tirará Hermione e suas filhas da sua vida_

_Ele não está com cabeça pra se concentrar nos negócios. Então ele decide que apenas encaminhará o que estava previsto para o dia e voltará pra casa. Draco precisa espairecer_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, na mansão Malfoy_

_Igor está entediado. Ele já rodou a casa inteira e já jogou os inúmeros jogos das meninas. Mas jogar sozinho não é exatamente algo divertido de se fazer e não ter algo pra fazer também não é legal. Faz com que ele pense em coisas que não gostaria_

_Ele está se esforçando para se dar bem com seu pai, Igor percebe que seu pai também está se esforçando. No entanto as palavras de seu padrasto não saem de sua cabeça dizendo que ele é apenas uma obrigação para Victor Krum. Igor não quer pensar nisso agora, ele precisa arranjar algo pra fazer, algo que tire os pensamentos ruins. Então ele vê algo, algo que com certeza lhe fará parar de pensar..._

XXXXX

_Na mansão Krum_

_Victor sorve um gole de firewisky, ele precisa disso pra relaxar. O último repórter acabou de sair há poucos minutos. Foi mais difícil do que ele pensou e ele sabe que nem de longe isso impedirá que certas facções maldosas contem a história do jeito que bem entenderem visando aumentar o número de leitores curiosos. Victor só espera que eles deixem o garoto em paz_

_**Se não, deixarem irão se ver comigo. Ah! Se irão!**__ Ele pensa. Uma das coisas que Victor Krum aprendeu ao longo de sua vida foi ser cruel e ele sabe ser cruel quando necessário e se precisar ser cruel para proteger o seu menino, ele será_

XXXXX

_Horas mais tarde_

_Hermione finalmente chega em casa. Ela está exausta, exausta e frustrada. Por mais que a sua equipe fizesse, Elly permanece do mesmo jeito. __**Ao menos ela não piorou**__. A morena tenta amenizar_

_Ela está chegando bem depois do que havia previsto. Com certeza suas meninas já devem estar dormindo. Hermione detesta quando isso acontece, mas neste caso a sua consciência não a deixaria em paz. A morena foi embora apenas após todas as suas alternativas haverem se esgotado e só o fez depois de ter a garantia que seria chamada se houvesse qualquer alteração_

_Ela vê Draco sentado em frente à janela. Hermione conhece muito bem seu marido, ela sabe que ele está abalado_ – tudo bem com as meninas? (_ela pergunta e respira aliviada ao ver o marido balançar a cabeça afirmativamente. Ela senta no seu colo e lhe dá um beijo apaixonado, como se um simples beijo fosse capaz de afastar toda a preocupação e todas as tensões do dia)_

_Tensão essa que é latente no marido. A morena sente as costas de Draco tensas –_ a Elly vai ficar bem... (_ela fala tentando parecer mais confiante do que realmente está)_ nós estamos fazendo de tudo. O estado dela é preocupante, não vou mentir pra você. Mas...

Não... _(Draco a interrompe)_ não é apenas isso. Eu estou cismado com outra coisa...

O que foi? – _Hermione pergunta, curiosa_

_Draco respira fundo. Ele, na verdade, está cismado com várias coisas. Entre elas o seu sonho, mas não é isso que ele está pensando agora. Ele está pensando em algo que aconteceu há poucas horas atrás, algo que envolveu o garotinho filho do apanhador..._

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Não é miragem! Eu voltei! (estou ouvindo um coro de aleluias ou é impressão minha?) Espero que ninguém tenha desistido de mim, por favor voltem! Eu avisei que iria demorar mas que não iria (e não vou) desistir

Pra falar a verdade, eu já voltei de viagem há algum tempo, mas tinha outras fics mais atrasadas pra atualizar, então meu note resolveu dar prego e depois chegou o natal e isso diminuiu meu tempo

Uma boa notícia. Vou ter um tempinho a mais depois do ano novo e pretendo escrever como nunca. Provavelmente não atrasarei muito pra postar, mas se lembrem que são quatro fics então não posso fazer milagres

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e quem puder deixe uma palavrinha, nem que seja pra dizer que ainta tem alguém por aqui

Bjos e um super 2013 pra todos nós!


	11. Chapter 11

_Algumas horas atrás_

_Draco chega em casa. Embora seja mais cedo do que seu horário de costume, ele precisa da paz de seu lar para refletir. Em sua mente o acidente com sua funcionária divide espaço com o sonho que ele teve. __**Se ao menos eu tivesse visto a face da mulher...**__ Ele pensa. __**Eu faria de tudo para evitar.**__ O loiro está frustrado, ele sabe que o futuro vai depender de suas escolhas. Isso ele aprendeu, o que o loiro não sabe é que tipo de escolha ele deve fazer. É claro que ele sempre vai escolher Hermione e suas filhas, mas algo lhe diz que as coisas não vão ser tão simples assim. Nunca são_

_O pequeno loiro vem a sua cabeça mais do que ele gostaria. Ele se pega pensando em como seria ter um menino em casa e neste momento ele sorri. No entanto o sorriso não dura mais do que um milésimo de segundo quando ele se lembra que o pequeno não seria de Hermione. Definitivamente não é isso que ele quer_

_Algo na janela interrompe o seu devaneio e Draco vê, horrorizado, o filho de Victor Krum voando em uma vassoura a uma altura que deixaria Hermione de cabelo em pé_

_O loiro sente seu coração falhar uma batida. Ele não gosta muito do apanhador, mas nunca poderia deixar que algo acontecesse a uma criança, uma criança que está sob a responsabilidade da sua família_

_Ele fica sem saber o que fazer, o loiro teme que caso faça um feitiço convocatório a vassoura derrube o menino e teme que caso ele grite a criança se assuste e caia. Pela forma que o garoto voa dá pra perceber que ele não tem muita experiência. Draco ainda não sabe o que vai fazer para ajudar, mas ele sabe que precisa fazer alguma coisa e rápido, então ele corre apressado para o jardim antes que seja tarde demais_

XXXXX

_Igor luta para controlar a vassoura. Quando ele fez isso voando com seu pai, ele não teve muita dificuldade, nem quando voou na vassoura de brinquedo de suas novas amigas. Mas agora ele vê que isso não é tão fácil quanto parece. __**Deve ser por isso que existem aulas pra ensinar a gente a voar.**__ Ele pensa tentando não se apavorar. No início até que foi fácil, mas agora parece que a vassoura não o obedece completamente. Ele está mais alto do que gostaria e não sabe ao certo como fazer para descer_

_Draco se aproxima lentamente torcendo para que a sua presença não assuste o garoto. A última coisa que ele quer é que o pequeno se machuque, ele estuda as possibilidades de fazer um feitiço sem que isso torne a situação pior _

_Igor respira fundo. Ele sabe que acima de tudo deve manter a calma, ele tenta se lembrar de como seu pai fez para fazer a vassoura descer, mas infelizmente o menino estava tão extasiado com seu primeiro vôo que não prestou atenção aos detalhes. A única coisa que ele se lembra foi de ter feito um movimento brusco e se desequilibrado e seu pai na ânsia de não deixá-lo cair acabou descendo de mau jeito e torceu o tornozelo. Ele recorda meio culpado. __**É, Igor, acho que você está encrencado...**_

_A figura loira no jardim lhe dá a certeza que ele realmente está encrencado..._

XXXXX

_Na mansão Krum_

_Victor se prepara para se recolher, ele mal pode esperar o dia amanhecer para ir ver seu garoto. Faz pouco tempo que o apanhador conheceu o filho, mas a sua casa já parece muito vazia sem o menino. Só agora ele se deu conta do quanto a sua vida era solitária, do quanto a casa em que vive é grande para uma só pessoa. É uma casa para uma família e não apenas para um solteirão inveterado. _

_Victor Krum se pega pensando em como seria a sua vida se ela tivesse tomado um rumo diferente, em como estaria se tivesse se casado, se naquela casa houvesse outras crianças. __**Talvez fosse mais difícil. **__Ele pensa.__** Talvez uma suposta esposa não aceitasse de bom grado um filho surgido do nada**_

_Seu devaneio é interrompido por uma figura na lareira. Hermione_

Olá Hermio-ni-ni (_ele diz sorrindo, mas o sorriso morre ao ver o semblante sério da sua amiga)_ o que aconteceu?

Acho melhor você ir pra cá agora (_a morena fala)_ não é assunto para ser tratado em uma lareira

_O búlgaro olha pra ela e sente seu coração disparar, apenas algo grave faria com que Hermione o chamasse dessa forma – _só um minuto_ (ele diz)_ eu já estou indo

XXXXX

_Pouco depois, a figura de Victor Krum surge pela lareira, ele está visivelmente preocupado e a preocupação aumenta ao ver o semblante de Draco e Hermione_ – meu filho está bem? (_as palavras praticamente se atropelam)_

Fique calmo, Krum _(é Draco quem responde)_ o garoto está bem. Ele pegou uma das minhas vassouras sem permissão, mas felizmente nada de grave lhe aconteceu

_O ex-apanhador olha desconcertado para o casal, desde que conheceu o menino ficou evidente a sua fascinação por vassouras. Ele se lembra do quão excitado seu filho ficou ao voar pela primeira vez. Mas Victor nunca imaginou que o fascínio chegaria a esse ponto_ – eu peço desculpas (_ele fala, desconcertado)_ eu não imaginei que meu filho iria causar esse tipo de problema, se vocês quiserem que ele se vá, eu vou entender

Victor... _(Hermione interrompe)_ não foi por isso que a gente te chamou, ninguém aqui vai mandar seu filho embora

É, Krum. Pode se acalmar _(Draco completa)_ nós temos duas crianças em casa, sabia? Duas crianças levadas, diga-se de passagem. Isso é perfeitamente normal. Foi perigoso, é claro, e ele não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa. Mas crianças aprontam das suas

O problema foi outro _(Hermione fala num tom sério e olha pra Draco)_ conte o que aconteceu

_O loiro então narra o incidente..._

XXXXX

_Draco vê que o menino acabou de lhe avistar. Neste momento a vassoura perde completamente o controle, ele vê que o garoto mal consegue se segurar. Se Draco não pensar rápido o menino irá se estatelar no chão e na altura em que ele está provavelmente Igor irá se machucar_

Aguente firme, garoto! (_O loiro grita)_ Segure firme, não caia. Eu vou controlar a vassoura

_Draco faz um feitiço convocatório torcendo para que o menino não se desequilibre. Para seu alívio a vassoura começa a descer lentamente, mas a pouca altura o menino não consegue se segurar e cai. O garoto senta-se e coloca a cabeça nos joelhos. É evidente que ele não está bem. _

_Draco se aproxima para verificar se ele está ferido e neste momento o menino olha apavorado para o loiro e diz – _Não, por favor, não me machuque. Eu juro que não faço de novo, por favor, não me bata...

XXXXX

_Draco termina a sua narração. É evidente que ele ficou espantado com a atitude do menino, ele viu o pavor estampado em seus olhos_ – eu só me aproximei pra ver se ele estava ferido (_o loiro fala)_ nem por um momento eu pensei em castigá-lo. Ele é apenas uma criança. É claro que o que ele fez foi errado, mas ele agiu como se eu fosse espancá-lo

_Victor ouve estupefato e a culpa percorre a sua alma. Culpa por não poder ficar com o filho neste momento e uma culpa irracional que diz que de alguma forma ele deveria ter adivinhado que tinha um filho, que ele devia ter estado a seu lado desde o seu nascimento, que ele deveria protegê-lo de tudo e de todos _

A gente te chamou, Victor _(Hermione toma a palavra)_ porque não achamos normal a atitude dele

A forma como ele falou, o medo com que ele me olhou... _(Draco completa)_ era como se estivesse esperando um castigo terrível. Como diabos essa criança vivia?

_Draco e Hermione vêem o apanhador baixar os olhos –_ eu não sei... (_ele confessa)_ na verdade eu não sei muita coisa sobre ele... não (_ele se corrige)_ eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre meu filho (_ele fala e seu semblante mostra várias emoções. Culpa e impotência entre elas)_ só o que eu sei é que sua mãe se foi e o padrasto não o queria. Mas eu não sei como ele vivia

Victor _(Hermione fala se sentindo horrível pelo amigo)_ é evidente que ele não era bem tratado. Eu diria mais, pela reação do menino parece que surras eram bem frequentes. Pelo que o Draco disse, ele ficou apavorado

Mais do que apavorado, eu ouso dizer. Quem diabos trataria uma criança assim? – _o loiro fala, revoltado_

XXXXX

_Ao mesmo tempo, em um dos quartos da mansão_

_Todos pensam que Igor está dormindo, mas ele não está. Ele declinou do convite das meninas para uma festa do pijama alegando estar cansado e com dor de cabeça. Ele sabe que elas não acreditaram, mas felizmente respeitaram a sua vontade_

_Péssimo é uma palavra fraca demais para definir como ele está se sentindo. Pensando racionalmente ele sabe que o homem loiro nunca iria machucá-lo, é só ver o jeito que ele trata as duas meninas. Mas algo irracional o fez agir daquela forma, quando ele se aproximou Igor não conseguiu evitar ficar apavorado_

_Ele perdeu as contas de quantas vezes sua mãe enfeitiçou seus ferimentos para que se curasse, quantas vezes ele chorou baixinho para evitar que ela ouvisse e jurasse que iria deixar o marido. Igor fazia isso porque sabia que ela nunca teria coragem de deixá-lo, havia muita coisa em jogo_

_E ainda há. Igor sabe que ainda há e ele deve ser mais forte que nunca. E ele será, não apenas por ele_

XXXXX

_De volta à sala_

_As palavras de Draco ecoam na mente de Krum e Hermione. Quem diabos trataria uma criança assim? A morena olha para o amigo e percebe que lhe faltam palavras, é evidente que Victor Krum seria capaz me machucar alguém muito seriamente nesse exato momento_ – eu preciso ver meu filho (_ele fala tentando controlar a raiva que transparece em sua voz)_

Victor - _Hermione toca o braço do búlgaro e fala escolhendo as palavras com cuidado - _você deve se acalmar. Se você encontrar o Igor assim é evidente que ele vai pensar que a sua raiva é dirigida a ele

_As palavras de Hermione assustam o búlgaro. Será que seu filho seria capaz de achar que ele teria coragem de machucá-lo?_

_A morena adivinha as suas palavras_ – ele está assustado. É evidente que a sua infância não foi fácil, é evidente que ele sofria maus tratos e que ele acredita que qualquer pessoa é capaz de fazer isso. Eu não convivi muito com ele, mas já deu pra perceber que seu filho é uma criança muito fechada. Se fizermos qualquer coisa que o assuste ele é capaz de se fechar ainda mais. Se imagine no lugar dele, você faz alguma coisa errada e está acostumado a ser castigado com violência e logo depois seu pai que você mal conhece aparece. O que você pensaria?

Mas eu nunca seria capaz! (_o apanhador fala segurando a sua raiva)_ Como vocês podem pensar isso?

Nos não pensamos, Krum (_quem fala é o loiro)_ mas você não está acostumado a conviver com crianças, nós sim. E mesmo que nenhum de nós seja capaz de violência, toda criança sabe que precisa ser corrigida quando erra

O problema é que pelo jeito ele está acostumado com o castigo físico _(Hermione completa)_ e se você aparecer agora, nervoso como está, pode assustá-lo ainda mais. Vamos fazer o seguinte (_ela fala vendo que o homem está arrasado)_ eu vou conversar com ele, eu digo que você não está chateado e depois você o vê, tudo bem?

_Krum assente com a cabeça e Hermione se retira_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Finalmente o capítulo. Pra variar peço desculpas pela demora, coisas da vida real (como sempre). Espero que tenham gostado.

Muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo, e principalmente aqueles que deixam uma palavrinha. Valeu pela paciência, gente. Espero não enrolar muito com o próximo

Bjos e bom carnaval pra todos!


	12. Chapter 12

_Enquanto isso_

_Igor não consegue dormir. Na verdade ele nem tenta. Um turbilhão de emoções passa por sua cabeça, ele não sabe como vai encarar o homem loiro. Igor viu que a sua atitude o desconcertou e, pior ainda, o intrigou. O garoto está com medo, ele tem medo que isso gere consequências com as quais ele não pode lidar e isso só pioraria a sua situação_

_Uma batida na porta interrompe seu devaneio. Hermione entra_ – oi... Você estava dormindo? (_ela vê o menino balançar a cabeça negativamente)_ eu posso entrar?

Sim, senhora... – _Igor fala, meio temeroso_

Eu soube do que aconteceu – _Hermione fala e vê o menino baixar os olhos_

Desculpe... Eu não faço mais... – _ele sussurra_

_Hermione olha para o garoto. É vidente que ele está envergonhado e parece estar também apavorado. A morena aproxima-se com cuidado temendo a mesma reação que ele teve com o seu marido. Ela se senta na cama e vê o menino se encolher no canto_

Igor... (_ela fala da maneira mais calma que consegue)_ eu sei que você errou e você sabe que errou (_ela vê o menino balançar a cabeça afirmativamente)_ além de ter pego algo sem permissão, você fez algo perigoso e poderia ter se machucado. Você sabe disso, não é?

_O menino assente a cabeça novamente_ – eu não faço mais... Por favor, não me machuque

_A morena segura a vontade de chorar. Quem poderia agir assim com uma criança? É o seu pensamento_ – eu não vim aqui pra machucá-lo. Ninguém nesta casa seria capaz disso, Igor. Eu estou aqui pra ver se você está bem, é só isso

Eu estou bem – _ele fala, dividido entre o alívio e o receio_

Você caiu – _Hermione argumenta_

Não estava alto, eu não me machuquei, está tudo bem – _o garoto insiste_

Eu sei que não estava alto e se você diz que está tudo bem eu acredito (_a morena fala pacientemente)_ mas eu ficaria mais tranquila se visse com meus próprios olhos (_ela se aproxima ainda mais)_ eu juro que não vou te machucar... Você confia em mim?

_Igor finalmente levanta a cabeça e olha para mulher na sua frente e vê em Hermione um olhar muito semelhante ao que sua mãe tinha_ – eu confio... (_ele sussurra)_

_Hermione pega a sua varinha e vê o menino estremecer novamente. Ela o acalma_ – eu só vou ver se você não está ferido. Eu sou medi-bruxa, lembra? Não vou machucar você

_Então ela murmura algumas palavras e passa a varinha por todo o corpo do menino. A morena tem que lutar para que as lágrimas não aflorem, não há ferimentos causados pela queda, mas a magia que ela usou detectou vários ferimentos antigos que foram curados com feitiços caseiros, alguns deles curados de maneira parca já que para certos ferimentos seria necessário um atendimento especializado. Dá pra entender porque Igor estava tão apavorado, esse garoto deve ter vivido o inferno na terra_

_Hermione não sabe direito como agir. Pelo pouco que ela conhece do menino, ela já percebeu que ele é bastante fechado. A morena teme que se ela questionar a respeito dos ferimentos ele se feche ainda mais, mas ao mesmo tempo ela é uma medi-bruxa e não pode fechar os olhos para fraturas tratadas de modo tão amador.__** Ele deve sentir dores horríveis.**__ Ela pensa_

Igor (_ela fala escolhendo as palavras)_ você realmente não se feriu na queda de hoje, mas eu vi que você já sofreu vários ferimentos

_Como era de se esperar o menino fica apreensivo – _não é nada_ (ele diz) _nem dói mais_ (ele baixa os olhos)_ é que eu sou muito desastrado... Vivo me machucando

_Hermione resolve não contestar, mas pra ela é evidente que os ferimentos não são resultado de alguma brincadeira infantil. Eles são produto de violência. Violência contra uma criança indefesa. A morena respira fundo pra controlar a sua revolta, na hora adequada ela irá descobrir direitinho o que aconteceu, mas não agora. Então ela olha para o menino_ – mesmo que não doa, a gente tem que fazer alguma coisa. Pode ser que mais tarde eles te dêem problema (_e antes que o menino se recuse, ela completa)_ se eles não forem tratados uma simples queda pode ser um acidente grave. Por sorte não aconteceu quando você caiu da vassoura, mas não vamos arriscar, não é mesmo? Afinal quando você aprender a voar de verdade não vai querer ter que parar por causa disso

_Os olhos do menino se iluminam quando ela fala a palavra voar e ele assente com a cabeça_ – vai doer? (_Ele pergunta, receoso)_

_Hermione respira fundo_ – pode doer um pouquinho sim, eu não vou mentir. Mas eu vou fazer com cuidado, ok

_Igor assente com a cabeça e Hermione assume o papel de medibruxa. Ela conjura alguns frascos que mistura e dá para o garoto beber_ – É ruim, mas você deve tomar tudo senão o feitiço não adianta

_O garoto faz uma careta ao sorver o liquido, mas ele bebe obedientemente_

_Hermione começa o seu trabalho. Ela sabe que um pouquinho é algo muito brando para as dores que ele vai sentir, evidentemente há fraturas, fraturas que precisarão ser quebradas e consertadas do jeito certo, e isso dói. A morena respira fundo lembrando sempre que é uma profissional, mas seu coração se dilascera ao pensar no que o garotinho está sentindo_

_Igor morde os lábios com força para suportar a dor. Embora esteja doendo muito, para o garoto não é tão terrível assim. Não é tão terrível assim porque ele já sentiu dores piores, dores não apenas físicas. Cada pancada era sempre acompanhada de insultos dirigidos a ele e as pessoas a quem tinha apreço. Desta vez não, ele vê apenas o olhar carinhoso da mulher a sua frente, por isso talvez não doa tanto_

_Hermione continua seu trabalho com cuidado. Ela esperava que o garoto chorasse ou reclamasse. Mas não, ele aguenta tudo estoicamente e isso a espanta, ela nunca pensou que um garotinho seria capaz de aguentar algo assim_ – já está acabando, só mais um pouquinho (_ela diz)_

_Igor respira fundo. Ele não vai chorar, ele sabe que vai ser pior se ele chorar, sempre era muito pior. Então ele se acostumou a engolir as lágrimas, sua mãe sempre lhe implorava para que ele não chorasse sabendo que ele seria ainda mais castigado. Chore com o coração, ela dizia_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, na sala_

_Draco e Victor esperam. Eles não têm intimidade o bastante para iniciar uma conversa e ambos estão apreensivos demais pra isso_

_Até que o apanhador não aguenta_ – é sempre tão demorado assim? Quanto tempo pode levar uma conversa com uma criança?

_Neste momento Hermione aparece. Draco conhece bem a sua esposa e ele pode dizer neste exato momento que alguma coisa a abalou. Ela parece pálida e seu semblante indica que ela chorou. Ele sabe que a morena irá agir como se isso não tivesse acontecido, mas o loiro conhece sua mulher melhor que ninguém_

Eu posso ver meu filho agora? – _Victor fala, ansioso_

Desculpe, Victor. Mas ele está dormindo _(Hermione fala e Draco percebe o esforço que ela faz pra não desabar)_ eu lhe dei uma poção pra dor e isso causa sonolência. Você fala com ele amanhã, tudo bem?

Mas... (_o búlgaro olha para o loiro)_ vocês disseram que ele não havia se machucado

_Hermione respira fundo_ – ele não se machucou na queda (_a morena desaba numa cadeira e esconde o rosto com as mãos por um momento. Ela respira fundo)_ mas eu resolvi fazer uma exame rápido pra ter certeza e o que eu vi foi horrível... O garoto tinha vários ferimentos antigos que não foram tratados adequadamente. Ele devia sentir dores horríveis, eu tinha que fazer algo...

_Victor e Draco ouvem sem acreditar. Nenhum dos dois fala nada. Palavras não expressariam a revolta que o loiro está sentindo. Quanto ao búlgaro, ele se sente perdido demais para proferir qualquer palavra. A sua vontade agora é estar com o garotinho e jurar diante dele que a pessoa que o maltratou pagará caro_

_Hermione continua_ – eu prometo que amanhã, assim que ele acordar, eu chamo você, tudo bem? Não se preocupe, ele está sendo muito bem tratado aqui, nós estamos fazendo de tudo para que seu filho se sinta em casa

_Victor nada mais pode fazer a não ser que menear a cabeça e agradecer. O búlgaro se dirige a lareira com um peso estranho no coração_

XXXXX

_Mais tarde_

_Draco e Hermione já se recolheram. Nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto, mas ambos estão estranhos, Hermione pelo que viu no garotinho e o loiro se lembrando que viveu uma situação muito parecida na sua infância_

_Só ele sabe o monstro que Lucio Malfoy podia ser, só ele sabe o inferno que ele e sua mãe viviam. Talvez a sua arrogância fosse uma máscara para disfarçar tudo o que vivia em casa. Ele mais do que ninguém sabe o que o garoto deve estar sentindo _

Tudo bem? – _Hermione pergunta enquanto se aconchega nos braços do marido_

Gostaria de dizer que sim (_ele suspira)_ mas esse dia não foi exatamente agradável

Eu sei... (_a morena diz)_ primeiro o acidente com a Elly, agora essa história com o menino... Se você visse o que eu vi, foi de cortar o coração

Imagino _(Draco diz)_ espero que amanhã as coisas melhorem

Você tem notícias sobre algum parente da Elly? – _Hermione pergunta_

_O loiro nega com a cabeça – _Pedi para o Blaise investigar, espero ter alguma coisa amanhã. Assim que eu tiver, aviso

_Eles se aconchegam um ao outro. Depois de um dia como esse, uma boa noite de sono é tudo o que precisam_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Rony Weasley_

_Sandy acabou de mandar uma coruja para a sua amiga Mel. __**Se tudo der certo, ela deve chegar amanhã ou depois. Vai ser muito bom tê-la aqui por um tempo.**__ Ela pensa. __**Principalmente nesses dias em que o Rony estiver fora.**__ Faz apenas algumas horas que seu marido foi para a concentração e ela já sente uma saudade imensa. Sandy não vê a hora de Rony parar de jogar, quem sabe assim as viagens diminuam_

_Ela está muito animada com a chegada da amiga. Faz muitos anos que elas não se encontram, desde que Scott era apenas um bebezinho. Ela se lembra, saudosa, quando pegou o sobrinho nos braços e sentiu algo que na hora não soube explicar. Ela apenas soube o que era aquilo quando teve Arthur e Julie. Depois que seus filhos biológicos nasceram ela percebeu o que havia sentido quando segurou Scott pela primeira vez. Descobriu porque sentiu exatamente o mesmo quando teve seus filhos, aquilo era amor de mãe, um amor incondicional, um amor capaz de matar e morrer para defender sua cria_

_**Quem diria que meu ruivinho lindo iria me dar um presente como esse.**__ Ela pensa, lembrando-se do marido. Sandy nunca se esquece do dia em que abriu a porta do seu apartamento e viu aquele ruivo alto encarando-a sem saber direito o que dizer. Neste momento ela teve duas certezas, a primeira é que ele era o pai de Scott e a segunda é que estaria ligada a ele de alguma forma até o fim dos seus dias. Com este pensamento feliz ela se recolhe tendo a certeza que irá sonhar com seu marido e sentir sua falta. Mas o amanhã é sempre um novo dia..._

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Finalmente estou na área! Será que eu estou ouvindo o coro de aleluia? Ou quem sabe verei varinhas prontas para azaração? Espero que ninguém tenha perdido a paciência comigo e desistido da fic. Por favor não façam isso! Eu sei que estou cada vez mais enrolada, mas como eu digo e vou repetir sempre, eu não desisto das minhas fics! O problema é que meu tempo livre é menor do que eu gostaria e eu não posso gastá-lo apenas na frente do pc escrevendo, não é mesmo? Não seria saudável viver apenas no mundo virtual, mas não se preocupem que eu escrevo sempre que posso e até hoje nunca deixei nenhuma história sem conclusão

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Pra mim foi especialmente difícil escrevê-lo, confesso que fiquei morrendo de peninha do Igor

Muito obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e principalmente aqueles que gastam um minutinho do seu tempo pra deixar uma palavrinha de incentivo.

Bjos e até a próxima


	13. Chapter 13

_No outro dia_

_A família Malfoy está reunida para o café da manhã. As duas loirinhas tagarelam como sempre, mas há um clima estranho na mesa. Os acontecimentos da noite anterior permeiam a cabeça de Draco, Hermione e principalmente de Igor. Ele já viu que não será castigado fisicamente, no entanto o menino espera a qualquer momento ser mandado embora _

_Não que ele não queira ficar com seu pai. Mais do que isso, ele precisa ficar com seu pai. Mas a última coisa que ele quer é ser expulso de algum lugar. Além disso, ele gosta da companhia das suas novas amigas, o homem loiro não parece ser bravo e a mãe das meninas é bem carinhosa_

_Ele ouve um barulho na sala e vê o casal se entreolhar. Hermione pede licença e se levanta voltando pouco depois_ – Igor (_ela fala)_ seu pai está aqui. Ele quer ver você

_Igor sente seu coração falhar uma batida. Ele sabe que seu pai deve estar sabendo do que aconteceu. O menino sabe que nem todos os adultos são como seu padrasto, mas isso não impede que ele tenha um medo irracional_

_Hermione vê que o menino está começando a se apavorar. Ela olha para as filhas – _meninas, enquanto o Igor conversa com o pai dele. Por que vocês não vão ajudar os elfos a decidir o que vão fazer para o almoço? E vejam o que vocês querem levar de lanche para a escola

_Lizzie e Annie se entreolham. Elas sabem que algo aconteceu, mas elas também sabem que agora é hora de obedecer, então as duas crianças saem saltitando_

Igor _(Hermione fala após as filhas saírem)_ eu não tenho costume de mentir, nem para adultos nem para crianças. Eu não vou dizer que nós gostamos do que você fez (_ela vê o menino baixar a cabeça)_ mas eu sei que você se arrependeu e disse que não irá fazer mais e se você diz eu acredito. Existe um motivo para que a gente não deixe crianças voar sem a supervisão de um adulto, existe um motivo para os bruxos terem aula pra isso

Se a gente não aprender, pode cair – _ele fala ainda cabisbaixo_

Isso mesmo, Igor (_agora é Draco quem fala)_ seu pai sabe do que aconteceu. Você estava sob nossa responsabilidade, então temos obrigação de contar pra ele (_ele vê que o menino luta para não deixar seu lábio inferior tremer)_

Seu pai não está chateado, Igor _(Hermione fala)_ ele ficou um pouquinho no início, mas ele está mais preocupado do que chateado. Ele ficou com medo de que você tivesse se machucado (_ela vê que o menino não acredita muito nisso, a sua expressão está muito perto do pânico total. Ela respira fundo)_ você está com medo de ser castigado, é isso?

_Igor balança a cabeça afirmativamente, incapaz de falar. Ele não consegue ser racional, desde a mais tenra idade que a equação conhecida é: erro é igual a castigo que é igual a surras_

_Hermione respira fundo. Seu coração dói ao ver a feição apavorada do menino, a impressão que dá é que ele irá desmoronar ao mais simples toque –_ Igor (_ela fala, encarando-o)_ eu não sei o que aconteceu com você, não sei como você vivia, mas nesta casa ninguém nunca é corrigido com esse tipo de castigo e eu conheço o seu pai há muito tempo e tenho certeza que ele é incapaz de violência com o seu próprio filho. Quando contamos pra ele o que aconteceu o único pensamento dele foi ver se você estava bem. Ele pode até ter ficado chateado, pode até conversar com você, dar conselhos, sabe. Mas eu tenho certeza que ele nunca irá machucar você

_O menino respira fundo. Ele tenta achar a sua voz presa em algum lugar no fundo da sua garganta, mas nesse momento ele não consegue. Tudo que ela falou faz sentido, mas ele simplesmente não consegue ser racional_

_Hermione percebe que o garoto continua apavorado. Ela sabe que ele deve ter sofrido um trauma muito grande e que isso não acaba assim sem mais nem menos, mas ela também sabe que é algo que ele precisa enfrentar_ – se você preferir, eu posso dizer que você não está preparado pra falar com ele e peço pra ele voltar amanhã (_ela olha para o menino)_ só que você vai ter que fazer isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu sei que você está com medo, mas eu digo uma coisa, adiar não vai fazer o medo diminuir, ao contrário, ele só vai aumentar. Eu garanto a você que seu pai não vai lhe fazer mal. Se você quiser, eu fico com você o tempo todo, tudo bem?

_O menino parece pensar por um momento então ele acena com a cabeça_ – tudo bem

XXXXX

_Na sala_

_Victor Krum tira uma fuligem imaginária da sua roupa pela quarta ou quinta vez. Pra ele está demorando demais. __**Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Será que ele se machucou e Hermione não quer me dizer? Não...**__ Ele logo descarta a hipótese. Ele confia na sua amiga e se ela diz que não foi nada ele deve confiar_

_**Ele não se machucou na queda. **__Logo ele pensa.__** Mas Hermione disse que ele tinha ferimentos antigos.**__ Seu punho se fecha e ele respira fundo pra não perder a cabeça. Não é preciso ser um gênio pra saber que seu menino sofria maus tratos, basta somar o pavor que Hermione diz que ele sentiu aos ferimentos que ela detectou_

_Ele não sabe o que fazer. Quando viu seu filho pela primeira vez, Victor logo soube que não seria fácil, mas ele esperava que a maior dificuldade que enfrentaria fosse fazer o menino aceitá-lo e, por que não, amá-lo como pai. Mas ele estava enganado, quem dera que estes fossem seus únicos problemas. __**Primeiro os jornalistas e agora mais essa!**__ Ele tenta conter a expressão de fúria principalmente quando percebe que seu filho o encara e que o pavor estampa sua face _

_Hermione percebe que o menino está tremendo, ela percebe também que o semblante do seu amigo não ajuda. A morena sabe que o apanhador está revoltado com o que ela contou, mas ela sabe também que a sua feição taciturna não ajudará naquele momento –_ eu trouxe o Igor para vê-lo, Victor. Eu disse a ele que você não está bravo com o que ele fez

_O apanhador olha espantado para Hermione. Na verdade, ele nem se lembraria do incidente com a vassoura se a amiga não o mencionasse. Krum perdeu as contas das vezes que fez isso antes de ter idade para voar. Mas agora ele não é mais um menino fanático por quadribol, ele é um homem feito, ele é um pai e ele sabe que as consequências poderiam ter sido terríveis se seu filho tivesse caído de uma altura maior e não houvesse ninguém pra socorrê-lo _

Desculpa, pai. Eu não faço mais (_o menino fala lutando para manter a calma)_ por favor, não me castigue

_Victor Krum sempre se considerou um homem que controla as suas emoções. Não poderia ser diferente havendo estudado em Drumstrang e recebendo os treinamentos severos que recebeu, mas neste momento ele luta para que as lágrimas não aflorem. A voz apavorada do seu menino lhe tira do chão, tanto pelo fato dele provavelmente ter passado por alguma coisa terrível, quanto pelo fato de que provavelmente seu filho acha que ele seria capaz de algo assim_

_Victor não sabe direito como agir. Ele dá um olhar suplicante para sua amiga, mas ela não fala nada. O apanhador sabe no fundo que isso é algo que ele deve fazer. Deveres de pai_

_Ele olha para seu filho, o pomo mais difícil da sua vida_ – eu fiquei preocupado, filho. Fiquei com medo que você tivesse se ferido (_ele baixa os olhos por um momento)_ eu sou o culpado, eu devia ter falado com você sobre os riscos pra quem não sabe voar direito, eu devia ter ensinado você a voar. Mas eu não pude, eu não estava com você pra ensinar, por isso você caiu. Me perdoe

_Igor olha espantado para o pai. Mesmo com Hermione falando que ele não iria castigá-lo o mínimo que o garoto esperava era uma severa reprimenda. E ele lhe pede desculpas?_ – não foi culpa sua, pai. Foi culpa minha (_ele respira fundo)_ minha mãe sempre me ensinou que não se deve pegar algo sem permissão, mesmo que seja só emprestado. Mas eu gostei tanto de voar e eu não estava fazendo nada, foi mais forte que eu

_Krum olha para seu garoto. Ele o entende. Ah, como ele entende. Ninguém mais do que ele sabe o fascínio que uma vassoura pode produzir em um garotinho, ele também já foi um garotinho assim_ – o importante é que você reconheceu seu erro, filho. Pediu desculpas e disse que não vai fazer mais. Eu confio em você

Você não vai me castigar? (_o menino pergunta timidamente)_ eu fiz uma coisa errada e a crianças são castigadas quando erram

_Victor Krum parece pensar um pouco_ – filho, eu não sei muito bem como funciona essa coisa de ser pai, não entendo muito disso e não sei como você vivia, mas eu entendo que crianças erram e devem ser corrigidas (_ele vê o olhar do menino se apavorar)_ mas isso não significa que eu vou feri-lo. Nunca. E quanto a castigos, acho que você já foi bem castigado você levou um tombo e por pouco não se feriu seriamente, você tomou um belo susto, você ficou envergonhado perante meus amigos, acho que isso basta

_O menino olha para os donos da casa e baixa a cabeça, meio sem jeito. Realmente ele ficou muito envergonhado de ter feito isso na casa de pessoas que o trataram tão bem – _vocês vão me mandar embora? (_ele pergunta, timidamente)_

Claro que não, Igor (_Hermione responde)_ nós prometemos que você ficaria aqui o tempo que for necessário, você só irá quando seu pai vier buscá-lo

Por que, filho? (_quem fala é seu pai)_ você não quer voltar comigo?

_Igor encara o pai, meio sem jeito_ – não é isso, pai... Eu quero ficar com você, mas eu gostei daqui também (_ele baixa os olhos)_ e eu não quero que eles fiquem chateados comigo pensando que eu não tenho educação, além disso, as meninas são legais e...

Já entendemos, Igor (_Hermione fala tentando acalmar o menino)_ você quer ficar com seu pai, mas acha legal ter companhia de outras crianças, acertei? (_ela sorri ao ver o menino confirmar com a cabeça)_ vamos viver um dia de cada vez, ok. Primeiro seu pai precisa terminar de resolver a sua situação, quando chegar a hora de você ir pra casa a gente marca pra vocês se encontrarem de vez em quando, tudo bem?

_O menino assente com a cabeça. Hermione continua_ – eu vou deixar vocês conversando um pouco enquanto vejo o que as minhas bruxinhas estão aprontando

_A morena olha para o marido e o casal se retira deixando pai e filho a sós_

_Victor olha para o filho mais uma vez. Ele não sabe direito como agir, ele nunca pensou que ser pai fosse tão complicado. Talvez se ele tivesse sido desde o início não fosse tanto assim, talvez se ele tivesse acompanhado o crescimento de Igor ele soubesse como agir, talvez assim ele conhecesse o garoto ao ponto de saber o que ele está pensando_

_Mas não foi isso que ele teve, o que ele teve foi um menino de dez anos que ele literalmente não conhece. Mas por quem ele fará o impossível para garantir a felicidade. Victor Krum ainda não sabe, mas isso é ser pai_

Eu conversei com os advogados (_o apanhador resolve quebrar o silêncio) _em poucos dias você será oficialmente meu filho

_Igor olha para o pai sem saber o que dizer. Ele sonhou com isso durante grande parte da sua curta vida, mas agora ele não sabe direito o que pensar, ele não sabe se saberá ser um filho de Victor Krum e não sabe o que isso poderá significar. Então ele apenas assente com a cabeça e se despede de seu pai_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Bem... O que eu posso dizer? Eu sei que desta vez extrapolei em muito a demora, até mesmo para os meus padrões. Milhões de desculpas, eu não faço por mal é pura falta de tempo mesmo. Mas em minha defesa eu digo que escrevo sempre que posso e vocês podem ficar tranquilas, eu sempre termino minhas fics. Aliás tenho várias idéias para novas histórias mas prometi a mim mesma não começar enquanto não terminar pelo menos duas que eu estou postando.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Obrigada pela paciência. Vou ficar esperando por uma palavrinha nem que seja pra me xingar pela demora

Bjos e até o próximo


	14. Chapter 14

_Na casa de Rony Weasley_

_Sandy observa seus dois meninos brincando no jardim enquanto penteia o cabelo de Julie quando ouve um barulho na lareira_

Quem está aí? – _ela fala meio apreensiva. A esposa de Rony nunca se acostumou totalmente com essa forma de comunicação. __**O que eles têm contra os telefones? **__Ela pensa enquanto vê das chamas esverdeadas surgir uma cabeça conhecida_

Mel! – _ela fala com alegria_ – já recebeu a minha coruja?

Coruja? Não, não recebi – _sua amiga fala, confusa_ – eu posso sair?

É claro – _Sandy diz enquanto observa a mulher sair da lareira e limpar as vestes com um feitiço_ – eu tenho um telefone aqui, quando você precisar... O que aconteceu? – _ela pergunta ao ver pelo semblante da amiga que ela evidentemente andou chorando_

Tudo bem? – _Sandy pergunta e logo se recrimina_ – é claro que não está. O que aconteceu?

_Basta isso para que sua amiga irrompa em lágrimas_ – eu sou uma boba – _ela fala entre uma fungada e outra_ – eu assinei os papeis do divórcio ainda há pouco, agora acabou definitivamente

_Sandy olha pra amiga sem entender, a ela lhe pareceu que o casamento de Mel não estava bem há algum tempo e já havia alguns anos que o casal não vivia junto_ – você ainda gostava dele?

Não, não é isso – _ela fala limpando uma lágrima com as costas da mão_ – mas mesmo assim dói, eu sinto como se tivesse falhado em algo muito importante... Desculpa, eu sou uma boba – _Mel tenta se recompor –_ desculpa vir te incomodar com isso, mas eu estava me sentindo tão sozinha ...

Ora – _Sandy fala enquanto faz com que a amiga se sente_ – amigos são pra isso mesmo. Eu tenho certeza que se eu precisasse, você me ajudaria

É claro que sim – _Mel fala com um pequeno sorriso_ – embora eu tenha certeza que você não vai precisar deste tipo de ajuda

Eu espero – _Sandy também sorri, ela senta-se ao lado da amiga_ – eu sinto muito pelas coisas não terem dado certo pra você

Ah, Sandy... _– Mel fala com um suspiro_ – eu juro que eu tentei, mas ele não era o que eu esperava. Ele nunca aceitou o fato de eu ser uma bruxa, eu tive que abandonar totalmente o mundo bruxo – _ela abaixa a cabeça meio envergonhada_ – nem no seu casamento eu pude ir, desculpe

Eu não vou dizer que não fiquei chateada – _Sandy admite_ – gostaria que você tivesse vindo

E eu gostaria de ter estado com você _– Mel completa –_ mas eu havia acabado de me casar, não quis criar um atrito logo no início do casamento e depois eu fui cedendo cada vez mais até que a gota d'água...

O que aconteceu? – _Sandy pergunta, curiosa_

Há alguns anos eu vinha tentando engravidar sem sucesso – _a amiga fala e Sandy pode ver que novamente ela segura as lágrimas –_ fomos a vários médicos e eles sempre diziam que não havia nada errado comigo – _ela respira fundo_ – nós continuamos tentando sem sucesso, até que eu propus a ele que eu fosse a um medi-bruxo

_Sandy escuta calada. Ela percebe que isso está sendo difícil para sua amiga, Mel continua – _ele disse que em hipótese alguma permitiria, que no fundo era até bom que não tivéssemos filhos assim não correria o risco da criança ser como eu...

_Sandy luta para não deixar seu queixo cair. Ela está estupidificada_ – poxa, amiga... Sinceramente eu não sei o que dizer

Que tal dizer o que você tinha na cabeça quando se envolveu com esse idiota? – _Mel rebate_ – pode falar, eu mesmo faço essa pergunta pra mim pelo menos duas vezes por dia

_Antes que Sandy possa responder, Scott e Arthur aparecem já uniformizados, a conversa com a amiga fez com que ela se esquecesse completamente do horário, em breve seus meninos deverão estar na escola e com Rony viajando cabe a ela levá-los_

_Mel olha para os meninos com uma pontada de tristeza pensando no quanto ela queria ter um menino seu_ – acho que estou atrapalhando, eu já vou

Ir embora? É claro que não! – _Sandy rebate –_ eu mandei uma coruja pra você pedindo que viesse ficar aqui por uns dias e não admito recusa! Vamos fazer o seguinte, enquanto eu levo os dois para a escola você vai pegar suas coisas

Eu não quero incomodar – _Mel fala meio sem jeito_

Incomodar? Claro que não! – _Sandy fala sorrindo_ – vai ser ótimo ter alguém por aqui – _ela baixa os olhos_ – a não ser que você prefira ficar sozinha, uma casa com três crianças raramente é um lugar calmo

Não... – _Mel fala_ – eu não quero ficar sozinha – _ela sorri_ – eu vou pegar minhas coisas

XXXXX

_No hospital St Mungus_

_Hermione acabou de chegar. Assim que Victor partiu, ela certificou-se que Igor estava à vontade, deixou as filhas na escola e foi para o hospital. Seu plantão começaria um pouco mais tarde, mas ela preferiu ir logo para verificar o estado de Elly. Estado esse que infelizmente continua do mesmo jeito, mas que felizmente não teve nenhuma piora_

_Ela se pega pensando em tudo que aconteceu. Primeiro, a história maluca de Victor Krum. Ela não consegue imaginar como seu amigo deve ter ficado ao descobrir que tinha um filho de dez anos e que agora deve se tornar pai de um momento para o outro. Hermione sabe que é difícil criar uma criança por mais estrutura que se tenha. Mesmo tendo um casamento estável e feliz com Draco, muitas vezes a morena já se pegou questionando a respeito das decisões que ambos tomam a respeito das meninas. Ela sabe que sempre faz o melhor possível, mas muitas vezes ter que aplicar um castigo, dar uma bronca ou algo parecido faz com que ela se sinta uma mãe horrível. Por sorte ela tem Draco pra lhe dizer sempre que ela é uma mãe maravilhosa. Victor Krum vai ter que tomar decisões difíceis no que se refere a criar uma criança e vai ter que fazer isso sozinho. Uma criança que ela já percebeu esconde mais coisas em seu olhar do que ela se atreve a imaginar_

_Hermione não precisaria ser medi bruxa pra saber que o menino sofreu maus tratos tanto físicos quanto psicológicos. A forma apavorada com que ele ficou quando foi tocado somadas às desculpas que deu para os seus ferimentos é prova mais do que evidente_

_A morena já viu muita coisa enquanto medi-bruxa e ela aprendeu a dominar suas emoções. Afinal a última coisa que os pacientes precisam é de uma mulher histérica e chorona no lugar de uma medi-bruxa sensata e competente, mas ela é um ser humano, um ser humano sensível, diga-se de passagem, e uma das coisas que mais a tocam é ver crianças sofrendo, talvez seja o seu lado mãe _

_Ela se pega imaginando como o pequeno deve ter sofrido e tentando adivinhar quem fez isso com ele, alguém próximo com certeza. E ela se pega prometendo para si mesma fazer de tudo para descobrir o que acontecia com esse garotinho, não apenas porque ele está em sua casa ou porque ele é filho do seu amigo, mas porque é a coisa certa a ser feita_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, nas empresas Malfoy_

_Draco não pode dizer que está em seus melhores dias. Definitivamente ele não está se concentrando como devia_

_É muita coisa mesmo pra ele, e o pior é que o loiro não pode dividir tudo com Hermione. Ele não pode simplesmente chegar até ela e dizer que sonhou que tinha outro filho com uma desconhecida e que não tem a mínima idéia do paradeiro dela e das meninas_

_O loiro reza para ser apenas um sonho comum, mas em seu íntimo ele sabe que não foi. Há algo nele que diz que sua vida está para sofrer uma grande reviravolta_

_O garotinho tão parecido com ele não sai de seu pensamento. Draco ama suas bruxinhas de todo coração, mas ter um garoto não seria nada mau._

_A chegada de Blaise interrompe os pensamentos de Draco. O loiro havia pedido que seu amigo descobrisse algo sobre a família de Elly_ – descobriu alguma coisa? (_Draco pergunta)_

Apenas uma sobrinha que mora no interior _– Blaise responde –_ devo avisá-la?

_Draco confirma com a cabeça_ – faça isso, por favor

Está tudo bem, cara? – _Blaise pergunta. Ele conhece muito bem seu amigo, bem demais até, bem demais para saber que alguma coisa o preocupa e não apenas o que aconteceu com a sua funcionária_ – eu sei que você está chateado com o que aconteceu com a Elly, mas não é só isso, acertei?

_O loiro respira fundo. Blaise é seu melhor amigo desde que se entende por gente, no entanto Draco nunca dividiu com ele seus sonhos premonitórios. Talvez por medo que fosse tachado de maluco, mas nesse momento Draco sente que precisa desabafar, a sua primeira opção seria a sua esposa, ele confia nela e não gosta de guardar segredos, mas ao mesmo tempo Draco sabe que mesmo inconscientemente Hermione ficaria chateada por ele haver sonhado que teve um filho com outra mulher, então ele encara o amigo e respira fundo_ – você está pronto pra ouvir uma história maluca?

_Blaise assente com a cabeça e Draco começa contar a sua história. Vai ser demorado afinal ele terá que se reportar à época da escola para que Blaise entenda tudo e ele não tem tanta certeza assim que Blaise entenderá, mas ele precisa desabafar e ele sabe que mesmo que seu amigo não entenda completamente Blaise vai apoiá-lo. É isso que os amigos fazem_

XXXXX

_Algum tempo depois_

_Draco tenta decifrar o olhar de Blaise que a seu ver parece tentar decidir se o amigo sofreu um feitiço de confusão ou se é apenas doido varrido mesmo. __**Não posso culpá-lo. **__O loiro pensa colocando-se no lugar do amigo. __**Essa história parece absurda mesmo para um bruxo, se não tivesse acontecido comigo provavelmente eu não acreditaria**_

Então você se casou com a Hermione por causa disso? – _Blaise pergunta estupefato_ – por causa de um sonho?

_Draco suspira. Ele fez a mesma pergunta que sua esposa fez quando ficou sabendo do seu estranho dom_ – não, Blaise, não foi só por isso, os sonhos serviram apenas para que eu a conhecesse um pouco mais. Eu não me casei com ela porque eu sonhei com isso, eu me casei por que me apaixonei. Eu tive escolha

Mas se não fossem os sonhos, talvez você sequer olhasse pra ela – _Blaise argumenta_

Talvez... (_Draco concorda)_ mas talvez acontecesse alguma coisa que levasse a gente onde estamos, nós éramos monitores chefes, tínhamos que estar juntos sempre. Quem pode dizer? (_o loiro respira fundo)_ o fato é que os sonhos me ajudaram a perceber a minha esposa e toda vez que eu tenho um desses sonhos malucos acontece algo na minha vida. Com a Lizzie é assim também...

A Lizzie? – _Blaise fala, estupefato_ – você quer dizer, a sua Lizzie? Mas ela é apenas uma menina, uma criança

Eu sei – _Draco fala com um suspiro desanimado_ – quando eu percebi que ela tinha o mesmo tipo de sonho foi assustador, até porque ela é apenas uma criança e não tem discernimento pra fazer uma escolha. Felizmente acabou tudo bem e ela nunca mais teve esses sonhos, mas eu não me iludo, eu sei que vai acontecer de novo com ela como está acontecendo comigo

_Blaise fica calado por um momento como se estivesse tentando digerir tudo que o loiro falou. Não bastasse essa história de sonhos premonitórios seu amigo pra finalizar lhe disse que sonhou que havia um filho, uma criança que não era da sua esposa. Ele conhece seu amigo há anos e acompanhou o início do namoro e o casamento de Draco. Blaise Zabine pode dizer que já viu poucos homens tão apaixonados pela esposa e tão dedicados à família quanto Draco Malfoy e não passa por sua cabeça como isso poderia acontecer, não com Hermione viva_

_Ele não sabe direito o que falar, a Blaise não parece que essa possibilidade passou pela cabeça de Draco, não pela calma que ele apesar de tudo aparenta_ – e esse último sonho? – _ele finalmente pergunta_ – ele lhe diz alguma coisa? Tem algum indício do que aconteceu com sua mulher e as meninas?

Nada – _Draco suspira, desanimado_ – é como se elas nunca tivessem existido... Eu sei que o meu futuro depende das escolhas que eu faço mas é complicado. Quando você não sabe pra onde suas ações vão te levar

Bem vindo ao mundo das outras pessoas – _Blaise diz com uma pontinha de sarcasmo sonserino_ – é o que acontece com todo mundo mas sem sonhos pra dar uma dica

Pode parecer bom mas, acredite, nem sempre é – _Draco o encara –_ é terrível você saber que uma atitude sua pode mudar sua vida pra sempre sem que você saiba qual delas é. Eu sonho com o que pode acontecer mas não sonho com que eu devo fazer pra que aconteça ou não

E neste caso você não quer que aconteça _– Blaise fala o óbvio_

Isso _– Draco fala tentando afastar o garotinho loiro da sua cabeça – _eu sei que você não pode me ajudar, Blaise. Mas obrigado por me ouvir, eu precisava falar com alguém

Disponha, cara – _Blaise lhe da um tapinha nas costas_ – se precisar de novo estou aqui – _ele se levanta_ – eu vou entrar em contato com a sobrinha da senhora Summer

Assim que ela chegar, me de notícias – _Draco diz e vê Blaise assentir com a cabeça e sair_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Mais uma vez estou aqui me desculpando pela demora. Juro que não é proposital, eu não faço isso pra conseguir comentários nem nada parecido. É só falta de tempo mesmo. Meu trabalho ocupa uma parte grande da minha vida e pra piorar meu carro deu prego ontem. Ou seja, vou ter que usar um bom tempo que eu já não tinha pra cuidar do problema. Espero que compreendam

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Eu sei que a maioria deve estar curiosa pra saber a respeito da tal mulher. Vai demorar um pouquinho ainda pra que tudo seja revelado. Mas aguentem que uma hora a resposta vem (esconde das azarações)

Vou ficar aguardando uma palavrinha de incentivo. Prometo que assim que atualizar as demais fics corro pra atualizar essa também

Bjos e até o próximo


	15. Chapter 15

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Igor está sozinho com os elfos. Ele olha para o artefato trouxa sem muito interesse, a tal televisão não lhe parece tão atrativa agora, não quando o incidente do dia anterior não sai da sua cabeça_

_Ele se amaldiçoa mentalmente por ter sucumbido à tentação de montar naquela vassoura, não apenas pela queda e pela vergonha que passou perante os amigos de seu pai, mas também por ter revelado mais de si mesmo do que gostaria_

_Igor faz a si mesmo a promessa de se comportar de maneira ilibada. Ele sabe que por mais que goste de ficar com suas novas amigas, ele deve voltar o quanto antes para a casa de seu pai. Seu padrasto não deve demorar a entrar em contato e se ele não tiver onde o deixou as consequências poderão ser terríveis_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, no ministério_

_O grupo de aurores acabou de sair para a residência da secretária de Draco Malfoy. Como Gina falou para Hermione, esse tipo de acidente é algo que necessita ser investigado, os últimos tempos estão bem calmos, mas o que o mundo bruxo passou com você sabe quem lhes ensinou a nunca desprezar qualquer tipo de indício_

_Embora essa não seja uma missão que necessitaria da presença do chefe dos aurores, Harry Potter também participará. Ele sabe que sua amiga nunca entraria em contato com o ministério se não achasse realmente que algo está errado e ele conhece Hermione bem demais para desprezar suas intuições_

_**Com certeza algo não se encaixa**__... Ele pensa com seus botões. Ele já viu a secretária de Draco uma ou duas vezes e nada naquela mulher indicaria uma pessoa com afinidade em experiências com poções, muito menos uma poção que causasse esse tipo de estrago_

_Pode ser que eles não achem nada, mas é obrigação do ministério investigar e é com esse pensamento que o grupo parte para a casa de Ellora Summer_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Rony Weasley_

_Sandy e Mel tomam chá e colocam a conversa em dia. A esposa de Rony Weasley evita falar do casamento da amiga, ela já percebeu que Mel ainda está bem abalada com a forma que tudo terminou, então Sandy mantém a conversa em assuntos mais amenos._

Seus filhos estão lindos! – _Mel fala com um sorriso_ – quem diria que você iria se adaptar tão bem vivendo com bruxos...

Não foi tão difícil assim – _Sandy sorri_ – quer dizer, no início foi meio complicado, meu sogro adora tudo que é trouxa, então logo que comecei a freqüentar a casa pra visitar o Scott eu me sentia meio estranha com as perguntas dele, mas depois me acostumei

E como se acostumou! – _Mel não resiste em provocá-la_ – eu até agora não entendi como você passou de tia do Scott para esposa do pai dele

Ah... – _Sandy fala e não pode conter um suspiro saudosista_ – no início eu era apenas isso, a tia do Scott. Até que um dia...

XXXXX

_Sua mente a reporta a lembranças de dez anos atrás_

_Sandy observa seu ruivinho brincando com outras crianças. É o aniversário de Lizzie, o primeiro aniversário da filha de Draco e Hermione e a festa preparada pode ser definida como a festa dos sonhos de todas as crianças e de alguns adultos também_

_**Ele é um bebê tão fofo...**__ Ela não pode deixar de pensar e sorrir. __**Vou sentir falta dele quando me for**_

_Ela ainda não falou para Rony nem para qualquer membro da família Weasley, mas ela recebeu uma proposta de emprego na América, uma proposta muito vantajosa_

_Não é como se ela estivesse entusiasmada pra ir, mas as circunstâncias fazem com que seja necessário. Sua família não é muito grande, apenas alguns primos de terceiro ou quarto grau com quem ela não tem muito contato. Quando a sua irmã era viva uma dava força a outra, tanto no campo emocional quanto no financeiro e é apenas por causa da questão financeira que ela aceitou a proposta_

_Sim, ela aceitou e isso partiu seu coração. Sandy sabe que não poderá ver Scott com tanta frequência. Nem Scott nem Rony, ela demorou a admitir para si mesma, mas Sandy se vê completamente apaixonada pelo ruivo pai de seu sobrinho_

Sonhando acordada? – _a voz de Rony a tira do devaneio e Sandy, pega de surpresa, não pode evitar que uma lágrima caia de seus olhos_

_Rony olha pra ela assustado – _você está bem? O que aconteceu?

_Sandy se recrimina mentalmente por sua reação. Ela sabe que não é hora nem local para dar uma notícia como essa. Seus planos eram esperar e contar na semana que vem, então ela diz_ – não é nada, a gente conversa depois

_O ruivo olha para a mulher na sua frente. Nesses meses em que a convivência entre os dois aumentou, ele aprendeu a lê-la como um livro particularmente fácil. Mais do que isso ele começou a perceber a pessoa incrível que a tia do seu filho era e mais ainda, ele percebeu que se encontra irremediavelmente apaixonado por ela_

_Rony já percebeu que há alguns dias Sandy está estranha. Ela parece tristonha principalmente quando segura o sobrinho nos braços e é por este motivo que ele insiste –_ não, nada de conversar depois – _ele pega o filho_ – vou deixar o Scott com minha mãe, aí a gente conversa com mais calma

_Ele sai com o pequeno ruivo e volta minutos depois. Rony toma a mão de Sandy e a conduz para um local isolado nos jardins da mansão Malfoy – _pronto, agora me conta, o que aconteceu?

_Sandy olha para o ruivo e percebe que não adianta tenta fugir. Ela já conhece muito bem o pai de seu sobrinho e sabe que ele é, acima de tudo, um homem decidido. Então ela respira fundo_ – eu não queria falar disso agora, não é o melhor momento, mas... – _neste momento sua voz falha_ – eu... eu recebi uma proposta de emprego

Isso é bom – _Rony sorri, mas o sorriso morre ao ver as lágrimas que brotam no rosto dela – _ou não é bom? Eu pensei que seria, você sempre comenta que as coisas estão difíceis

Bem – _ela tenta não gaguejar_ – é uma proposta muito boa, a melhor que recebi depois que me formei, mas eu não sei se estou preparada para ir pra tão longe

_Rony olha para ela sem acreditar_ – longe? Longe quanto?

Bem – _Sandy evita encará-lo_ – a proposta é para trabalhar nos Estados Unidos

O que? – _Rony a interrompe exasperado- _ como assim, nos Estados Unidos? É claro que você não vai!

_Sandy olha pra ele sem acreditar. Quem ele pensa que é? – _como assim, eu não vou? Até onde eu sei você não é meu dono! Você não é nada meu, nosso único vínculo é o Scott e eu vou continuar visitando meu sobrinho, não com tanta frequência...

Não! – _Rony a interrompe e ele próprio se espanta com a veemência das suas palavras_ – você não vai!

Eu não vou? – _Sandy retruca, indignada_ – quem você pensa que é?

Eu sou... Eu sou... – _Rony engasga. Afinal quem ele é? Além do pai do sobrinho da mulher que está na sua frente? Nem cunhados eles são! Mas verdade seja dita, ele não quer ser apenas isso, ele quer essa mulher na sua vida e a quer desesperadamente. Agora ele entende o que Hermione lhe disse uma vez. Quando ele encontrasse a mulher certa o que ele havia sentido pela amiga não seria nada, não seria sequer uma faísca. O ruivo não sabe o que fazer, ele não sabe como fazer, mas ele tem certeza de uma coisa irá mover céus e terra para que Sandy não saia de sua vida_

_Sim, ele vai fazer qualquer coisa, mas o que? Rony já conhece Sandy bem o suficiente pra saber que ela é uma mulher decidida que preza muito a sua independência. O ruivo sabe que se propor sustentá-la até que ela arrume uma colocação na Inglaterra seria o mesmo que declarar guerra e que caso Sandy fosse uma bruxa seria azaração na certa. Ele a encara e vê que no fundo no fundo partir não é o que ela quer._

_Então ele tenta. Talvez por desespero, talvez por saber que pode não haver uma segunda chance. Ele se aproxima e segura seu rosto com as mãos, seus lábios se aproximam e ele a beija com o máximo de ternura que consegue_ – eu não sou nada, Sandy... Eu não sou ninguém, mas eu serei menos ainda se você partir. Eu não sei dizer direito o que eu estou sentindo, eu não sei explicar o que eu sinto por você, mas quando você falou que iria embora eu senti como se o ar me fosse tirado. Eu sei que você preza a sua independência e que não aceitaria a minha ajuda, eu sei disso. Mas nós vamos dar um jeito, então eu estou pedindo... Por favor, fica

_E ela ficou. Sandy não sabe explicar direito porque, mas sentir aqueles lábios tomando os seus com tanta delicadeza fez com que toda a sua determinação fosse para os ares. Ela não iria seguir a sua razão, mas sim o seu coração_

_E depois deste dia eles nunca mais se separaram. Após um namoro rápido, Rony a surpreendeu com o pedido de casamento e pouco depois vieram Arthur e Julie que juntamente com Scott formaram a família que ela tanto queria_

XXXXX

_De volta ao dias atuais_

Pois é – _Sandy fala olhando pra amiga_ – eu deixei de ir para os Estados Unidos, comecei a namorar o Rony e pouco tempo depois estávamos casados

E você não teve dúvidas? – _Mel questiona_ – quer dizer, o mundo bruxo é bem diferente. Você não teve medo de não se adaptar?

Tive um pouquinho sim – _Sandy admite_ – mas tanto o Rony quanto a família e os amigos dele sempre me ajudaram muito. Sem falar que o Harry e a Hermione vieram de famílias trouxas, então eles sempre me ajudaram na adaptação

Sabe, é estranho... _– Mel fala, pensativa_

Estranho? O que é estranho? – _Sandy olha pra ela, curiosa_

Você falar do Harry Potter com tanta intimidade – _Mel fala_

Ah, isso... – _Sandy sorri_ – eu sou trouxa, esqueceu? Pra mim ele era apenas o marido da minha cunhada. Demorou até alguém contar tudo que ele havia feito. E depois, ele é um homem tão simples que fica até difícil acreditar que ele é um herói

Pois pode acreditar – _Mel fala com convicção_ – não apenas ele, mas seu marido também. Se não fossem eles e a Hermione Granger o mundo bruxo definitivamente não seria o que é. Aliás você não estaria nem casada com seu marido

Por falar nisso – _Sandy se lembra_ – você vai conhecê-los no domingo, nós vamos almoçar na minha sogra e eles sempre estão por lá

Seu marido não está viajando com o time? – _Mel questiona_

Sim, ele está. Mas nem isso o faria perder o almoço na toca – _Sandy sorri_ – o jogo é no sábado e depois o time tem o domingo de descanso antes de começar a treinar para o próximo, então ele não tem desculpas pra não ir

Mas não seria inconveniente? – _Mel pergunta, preocupada_ – você levar alguém assim sem avisar nem nada...

_Sandy sorri_ – ora, você não conhece a minha sogra. Ela adora alimentar as pessoas e ver a casa cheia. Vai ser divertido pra você conhecer pessoas novas

_Mel sorri._ _Ela realmente está precisando disso_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso_

_Victor Krum lê novamente a carta que recebeu ainda há pouco e sorri. Um de seus advogados a enviou dizendo que o processo de reconhecimento de paternidade está quase concluído. Normalmente isso demoraria mais dias, mas sua influência fez com que o lento processo burocrático caminhasse de forma mais rápida. Isso significa que ele poderá trazer seu filho pra casa mais rápido que imaginava_

_Ele não tem ilusões que não haverá contratempos, o apanhador sabe que alguns repórteres ainda o perturbarão e que tanto ele quanto Igor deverão aprender a lidar com isso_

_Mas isso não importa agora. Ele tem planos, muitos planos para ele e Igor. O apanhador não é um homem que sorri muito, mas ele não pode evitar um sorriso ao pensar que vai trazer seu menino de volta pra casa_

XXXXX

_No St Mungus_

_Hermione examina a secretária do seu marido. Tudo continua exatamente igual, a medi-bruxa cuida de seus ferimentos externos e faz o possível para mantê-la bem. No entanto é arriscado tentar utilizar uma poção ou feitiço para acordá-la, não enquanto não souberem com o que estão lidando _

_Ela recebeu uma coruja de seu marido dizendo que haviam localizado um parente, uma sobrinha e que a mesma logo viria. Hermione sinceramente gostaria de ter melhores noticias para dar, mas pelo jeito não as terá tão cedo_

_Além da preocupação com Elly outra coisa povoa a mente dela, o filho de Victor Krum. Um garotinho da idade da sua filha que certamente sofreu maus tratos durante boa parte da sua vida. Ela respira fundo pra não deixar a raiva tomar conta da sua mente, mas é difícil, mesmo sabendo que crianças podem ser levadas nada justifica uma atitude como essa_

_Hermione não é conhecida apenas por ser uma das mentes mais brilhantes do seu tempo e uma medibruxa chefe que trouxe idéias inovadoras, ela é conhecida também por um senso de justiça inabalável e é por isso que ela vai descobrir o que está por trás do sofrimento do filho de Victor Krum. Custe o que custar..._

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Finalmente eu postei! Mais uma vez desculpem pela demora, eu faço o possível mas o tempo é curto.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, eu sempre tive vontade de contar como a Sandy e o Rony ficaram juntos, então aí está! Cá entre nós ele não e tão trasgo assim, não é mesmo? Eu sei que muita gente tem várias perguntas mas posso dizer que aos poucos tudo vai ser esclarecido.

Obrigada a todo mundo que lê e principalmente aqueles que comentam. Isso é muito importante e sempre dá um incentivo a mais

Bjos e até o próximo


	16. Chapter 16

_A semana passa sem nenhuma novidade. O estado de Elly continua igual, a sobrinha desconhecida ainda não deu notícias embora Draco tenha mandado mais de uma coruja, Victor krum vai a sua casa todos os dias ver o filho que interage muito bem com suas meninas e a seu ver parece estar mais a vontade com o pai_

_É sábado e as três crianças brincam no jardim voando em vassouras de brinquedo devidamente supervisionadas por Draco e Hermione quando vêem uma figura alta e morena surgir_

Oi pai – _o menino fala timidamente arrancando um sorriso do homem sisudo_

Oi filho – _o ex-apanhador responde, entusiasmado –_ eu tenho novidades pra você, boas notícias – _o homem vê que o menino o fita curioso_ – a partir de hoje você é oficialmente meu filho, nós podemos ir pra casa – _ele vê que o menino o fita meio decepcionado_ – o que foi? Você não quer ir?

Não... Não é isso, pai – _Igor diz meio sem jeito_ – é que...

A gente vai pra Toca amanhã – _Annie se intromete – _a gente sempre almoça lá no domingo, vai estar cheio de crianças e a gente queria que o Igor fosse... Deixa ele ir, tio... – _ela o fita com os olhos suplicantes _

_Ele olha para o filho que abaixa a cabeça, mas Victor já conhece seu rebento o suficiente pra saber que ele gostaria de ir_

Por que não fazermos o seguinte, Victor _– Hermione intervém ao ver que o búlgaro não sabe direito como agir_ – o Igor dorme aqui hoje, amanhã nós vamos para a toca e você passa pra pegá-lo no final da tarde, a gente leva as coisas dele e de lá vocês aparatam, assim ele aproveita o dia e passa uma última noite aqui. É bom pra ele conviver com outras crianças

Tudo bem pra você, Igor? – _Krum pergunta e vê o menino assentir com a cabeça. Ele não sorri, mas seus olhos mostram que ele gostou da idéia_

Vamos preparar uma festa do pijama! – _Lizzie diz e praticamente arrasta o menino pelo jardim sendo seguida pela irmã_

Eles sempre são assim? –_o ex apanhador pergunta_

Assim, como? – _Hermione olha pra ele sem entender_

As crianças – _ele diz ainda meio zonzo_ – são sempre tão persuasivas? Como alguém consegue dizer não quando elas falam dessa forma?

Você ainda não viu nada, Krum – _Draco diz_ – dói mais na gente do que nelas quando dizemos não, mas você vai se acostumar. Às vezes é preciso

Então ficamos assim – _Hermione diz para um Victor Krum meio atordoado_ – você aparece no domingo pra buscar o Igor, se quiser aparecer para o almoço fique a vontade. A senhora Weasley faz comida para um batalhão mesmo

É Krum – _Draco completa_ – apareça por lá. Já que nossos filhos ficaram amigos é bom você aprender a lidar com mais crianças. Neste caso uma profusão delas – _ele dá um sorriso irônico_ – no início a gente se apavora, mas acaba se acostumando

Draco! – _Hermione o repreende_ – não assuste o Victor

Eu não estou assustado – _o ex-apanhador murmura, mas o casal não parece ter acreditado muito na afirmação_ – eu já vou, tem certeza que o Igor não vai atrapalhar?

Relaxe, Krum – _é Draco quem responde_ – você retribui o favor qualquer dia desses, pelo que eu conheço das minhas filhas elas não vão admitir perder o contato com o novo amigo

Eu vou chamar o Igor para se despedir – _Hermione diz enquanto caminha em direção a casa_

XXXXX

_No outro dia, a família Malfoy está reunida com os Potters e os Weasleys na toca. Eles chegaram bem cedo principalmente por causa da insistência das meninas que queriam aproveitar bem o dia_

_Qualquer pessoa que não estivesse acostumada com a multidão que se agrega na casa se assustaria. Mas bastaria alguns minutos para se sentir a vontade. Afinal, Molly Weasley é uma anfitriã perfeita_

_Mel tem que admitir que ficou muito nervosa no início. Ela pensou que fosse simplesmente um almoço em família, mas nunca passou pela sua cabeça que um almoço em família pudesse reunir tanta gente, a ela mais parecia uma festa_

_Mal deu tempo da bruxa ficar a vontade com a profusão ruiva presente no recinto, ela viu Harry Potter. Mel tem que admitir que precisou de toda a sua concentração para não chegar até ele e pedir um autografo. Afinal aquele era o menino que sobreviveu, aquele que derrotou você sabe quem antes mesmo de conseguir segurar corretamente uma varinha, aquele que salvou o mundo bruxo. Mas seu deslumbre durou apenas um minuto, o suficiente pra que ela percebesse que o famoso menino que sobreviveu se transformara em um homem simples totalmente família e muito simpático_

Então você e a Sandy se conheciam? – _Gina pergunta, curiosa _

É – _Mel sorri_ – Nós crescemos juntas, mas acabamos perdendo um pouco o contato quando eu fui para a escola, mesmo assim ainda nos encontrávamos nas férias. Ela nem imaginava que eu era uma bruxa, mas eu tive que contar quando fiquei sabendo do acidente do Scott. Logo eu percebi que ele era um bruxo, caso contrário não teria sobrevivido

Então eu devo lhe agradecer – _Rony diz abraçando a esposa_ – se não fosse por você, eu não teria conhecido a mulher da minha vida

_Mel sorri. Mas no fundo ele está mortificada, não que ela tenha sentimentos ruins em relação ao casal, é claro que não. Mas lá no fundo, bem no fundinho, Mel sente uma grande inveja, ela gostaria que alguém a olhasse desta forma e a abraçasse com tanto carinho. Houve uma época da sua vida em que ela pensou ter encontrado isso, ela fez tudo que era possível pra manter seu relacionamento, incluindo esquecer quem ela realmente era e de nada adiantou_

E então, Mel – _Sandy fala percebendo o olhar de tristeza da amiga_ – vai ficar mesmo no mundo bruxo a partir de agora?

Estou pensando seriamente – _Melody suspira_ – eu até que me adaptei bem vivendo sem magia, mas eu senti muita falta disso. Era como se sempre tivesse faltando algo na minha vida. Mas é complicado, vou começar praticamente do zero. Tenho que arrumar um emprego, um lugar pra viver

Você sabe que pode ficar lá em casa o tempo que precisar – _Sandy logo diz_

Eu sei, você é uma boa amiga – _Mel agradece_ – mas eu preciso ter o meu lugar

E você pretende trabalhar onde? – _Gina pergunta_ – desculpe a curiosidade, mas se a gente puder ajudar...

_Mel não consegue evitar que o rubor tinja seu rosto_ – na verdade, eu concluí meus estudos em uma universidade trouxa. Eu já namorava meu ex-marido na época e, bem... Ele exigiu... – _ela baixa os olhos, envergonhada_

Ora não fique assim – _Hermione fala_ – eu tenho conhecimento dos dois mundos e posso dizer que alguns cursos são bem parecidos tirando a parte da magia, é claro. No que você se formou?

Eu me formei em jornalismo e estava trabalhando como assessora em uma multinacional até alguns meses atrás – _Mel fala_ – eu pedi demissão e resolvi voltar para o mundo bruxo. Sempre achei que aqui era o meu lugar, mas confesso que vou sentir falta do trabalho – _ela olha para os novos amigos_ – vocês acham que eu consigo alguma coisa?

Há anos que eu venho falando que o hospital precisa de uma assessoria de imprensa – _Hermione fala_ – é algo que a maioria dos grandes hospitais trouxas possui e finalmente eles concordaram. Por que você não aparece lá durante a semana? Eu não posso prometer nada, é claro. Mas como você já trabalhava com assessoria...

Eu gostaria muito, obrigada – _Mel agradece com sinceridade_

Eu só não entendo porque o hospital precisa de uma assessoria de imprensa – _Draco fala, pensativo_

Ora, Draco _– Hermione assume o mesmo tom que assumia ao explicar um ponto importante em uma lição_ – para lidar com os jornalistas! Temos problemas com eles com mais frequência que vocês imaginam, você não se lembra quando a Gina foi ao hospital ter seus filhos?

_Draco sorri_ – Eu me lembro... É claro que a imprensa não poderia perder essa... Você me disse que tiraram repórteres transfigurados até em macas

Pois é – _Hermione continua_ – se tivéssemos uma assessoria ela poderia lidar com eles, dar alguma notícia que não interferisse na privacidade do casal de forma que não teríamos tantos problemas – _ela olha para a Mel – _você também pode tentar o jornal da Luna ou algum outro se preferir

_Mel parece pensativa_ – não sei... Sinceramente eu gosto do jornalismo, gosto da investigação, gosto de noticiar, mas não me sinto muito bem invadindo a privacidade das pessoas. Me envergonha a forma como alguns colegas agem

Uau! – _Rony exclama_ – tem certeza que você é uma jornalista?

Meu ex-marido falava a mesma coisa – _Mel diz e uma nuvem triste passa pelos seus olhos – _ele sempre dizia que eu deveria ser mais arrojada, que nunca chegaria a lugar algum no lugar onde trabalhava

Uh! Que idiota! – _Rony diz e recebe uma cotovelada da esposa – _desculpe_ – ele murmura envergonhado_

Não se desculpe – _Mel diz_ – eu falo isso pra mim umas trinta vezes por semana. Eu era muito jovem e me apaixonei pelo cara errado, foi isso. Felizmente pude ver no que me meti antes que houvesse um estrago maior. Meu orgulho foi ferido mas isso a gente recupera

Isso mesmo – _Gina diz_ – desculpe a gente fazer tantas perguntas, sabe, mas a gente gosta de saber o que nossos amigos passam

_Mel sorri, no fundo ela sente que, apesar das poucas horas que se conhecem, ela percebe que acabou de encontrar verdadeiros amigos..._

_O almoço acontece como em todos os domingos na Toca, com muita conversa, confusão, briga de crianças, risadas e outras coisas típicas da família Weasley. Mel se ofereceu para ajudar a limpar a bagunça, mas foi gentilmente empurrada pra fora de casa por Molly que disse de forma enfática que ninguém ajuda na cozinha durante a sua primeira visita, por este motivo ela está no jardim observando as crianças brincarem_

_Ela sente um peso em seu coração, um dos seus desejos mais profundo sempre foi ser mãe. Mel se lembra como esperou ansiosa desde os primeiros meses de casamento, se lembra de todas as lágrimas após cada alarme falso. Seu lado racional diz que foi melhor assim que seu ex-marido nunca seria um bom pai. Como poderia? Se um marido que não aceitava a própria esposa como bruxa nunca poderia aceitar seu filho. Mel sabe que sua criança iria sofrer o preconceito vindo do próprio pai. Definitivamente ele não seria o pai ideal, é isso que seu lado racional diz. Mas seu lado sentimental, o lado que sonha com uma criança sua todas as noites lhe diz que mesmo que o pai não a aceitasse, ela seria capaz de amá-lo pelos dois_

_Mas infelizmente ou talvez felizmente isso não aconteceu, ela tão teve a sua criança tão esperada, seu casamento acabou de forma definitiva e ela está tentando juntar os pedaços. Sua atenção se volta para um menino de cabelos escuros que está sentado sozinho não muito longe. Talvez por falta do que fazer ou quem sabe por estar se sentindo sozinha, Mel decide se aproximar do garotinho_

Oi, tudo bem? –_ ela diz – _eu meio que fui expulsa da cozinha. Posso sentar? –_ ela sorri ao ver o menino assentir com a cabeça – _você não gosta de jogar? –_ Mel pergunta tentando estabelecer um diálogo_

Eu gosto –_ ele diz – _mas como não tem vassoura pra todo mundo, a gente se reveza, e agora é a minha vez_ – ele suspira _

E sempre bom saber dividir –_ Mel fala de modo filosófico_ – daqui a pouco você entra de novo... A gente ainda não se apresentou, meu nome é Melody, mas pode me chamar de Mel, eu sou amiga da Sandy, a mãe do Scott –_ ela aponta para o pequeno ruivo que pra variar esta gritando com Lizzie a plenos pulmões_

_O menino olha pra ela Igor não sabe direito o que dizer, ele não sabe se poderá revelar quem realmente é, além disso, sua mãe sempre lhe advertiu para não falar com estranhos. O garoto pensa um pouco, se ela está naquela casa é porque é amiga e ele não quer em absoluto parecer mal educado_ – meu nome é Igor – _ele diz –_ eu estou na casa da Lizzie e da Annie – _ele aponta as duas loirinhas_ – daqui a pouco meu pai vem me buscar

_Antes que Mel fale alguma coisa, ela vê um homem de cabelos pretos se aproximando. Por um momento ela percebe que o garoto fica meio sem jeito e ela também, Mel fica totalmente desconcertada quando o homem lhe confronta com cara de poucos amigos – _quem é você e o que está fazendo com ele?

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Capítulo postado (finalmente!) desculpem a demora final de ano pra quem trabalha em escola é bem complicado, meu tempo diminui ainda mais. O bom é que logo depois vem as férias (fazendo dancinha tosca) eu vou fazer uma viagem de poucos dias mas depois vou ter uns dias pra me dedicar com mais afinco às minhas fics.

Obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo valeu pela paciência que vocês tem comigo. Quem puder deixar uma palavrinha vai fazer uma autora muito feliz

Bjos e até o próximo


	17. Chapter 17

_Mel vê que o olhar de Igor dança entre os dois, é evidente que o garoto não está entendendo nada. Ela vê que o homem moreno é muito alto, bem mais alto que ela e pra falar a verdade sua fisionomia não lhe é estranha. Mas isso não dá a ninguém o direito de destratar uma pessoa_ – eu poderia muito bem dizer quem sou eu, mas acho que isso não vem ao caso. Não com alguém que simplesmente entra na casa alheia se usar um pingo de educação e confronta as pessoas desta forma! Eu que pergunto, quem é você e o que faz invadindo a propriedade desta forma? – _ela diz com mais coragem do que realmente sente enquanto sua mão instintivamente vai até sua varinha_

_Victor Krum olha para a mulher, desconcertado. Ela só pode estar brincando, desde seus dezessete anos que ninguém pergunta quem é Victor Krum!_

_Ele vê que a mulher empunha a sua varinha e neste momento ele sorri. Victor Krum duvida que ela consiga vencê-lo se ele decidir pará-la, mas lhe agrada ver a forma como ela defende a propriedade dos Weasleys_

_Antes que ele responda algo e deixe o clima mais tenso ainda, ele vê uma figura loira se aproximar_

Oi Krum _– Draco diz_ – pelo jeito você desistiu do almoço, mas vamos entrar, deixe as crianças brincarem mais um pouco antes de você levar seu filho

Filho? – _Mel não contém o espanto_ – esse garoto tão educado é filho dele? – _Seu olhar dança entre o menino e o apanhador e ela não pode deixar de notar a semelhança. Mesmo assim a seu ver não parece que um garotinho tão meigo pudesse ser filho deste troglodita_

_Victor olha indignado pra ela. __**É impressão minha ou ela insinuou que sou mal educado? Ora, Krum, você realmente foi muito mal educado, você se atirou pra ela como se fosse um balaço apenas porque ela estava conversando com o Igor. É claro que ela o achou mal educado!**_

_Ele mal nota Hermione_ _chegar_ – oi Victor, já vi que você conheceu a Mel

Na verdade não fomos apresentados – _ele murmura, envergonhado_ – eu a vi conversando com o Igor e bem... achei que ela fosse...

Não se preocupe – _Hermione o interrompe_ – a Mel é amiga da família, mas já que vocês não se conheceram formalmente, eu faço as honras. Melody, Victor Krum, Victor Krum, Melody

_Mel olha para ele e sente seus olhos se arregalarem_ – você é Victor Krum?

Onde você esteve nos últimos dez anos? – _Draco fala de forma irônica e leva um cutucão da esposa_ – ah é mesmo, no mundo trouxa, desculpe

_O ex apanhador olha incrédulo para a mulher a sua frente, incrédulo e sem jeito. Incrédulo porque há muito tempo que ele não passa por uma situação onde alguém não o conheça e sem jeito porque ele a julgou mal, ele por uma fração de segundo pensou que ela fosse alguma jornalista inescrupulosa que de alguma forma havia conseguido entrar na casa dos Weasley e tentava tirar alguma coisa do seu filho_

Vamos dar um pulinho lá dentro _– Hermione o tira do devaneio_ – assim dá tempo para os meninos terminarem essa partida

Não sei de devo – _Victor Krum fala meio sem jeito, ele sente o olhar da mulher queimar a sua face_

Ora Krum, vamos lá – _Draco diz_ – a senhora Weasley vai ficar ofendida se souber que você veio e não entrou pra comer alguma coisa ou comida para um batalhão. Além disso, o Rony Weasley também está por aqui, tenho certeza que ele vai te colocar a par das ultimas novidades do campeonato inglês

_Victor Krum fica meio sem jeito, mas ele não pode fazer uma desfeita dessas. Então ele entra acompanhado pelo casal Malfoy e por Mel_

XXXXX

_Pouco depois o apanhador se despede de todos, finalmente ele vai levar seu filho pra casa. Ele olha para a mulher a quem ele tratou tão mal_ – eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas – _ele diz, desconcertado_ – é que... Bem... – _ele baixa_ _os olhos -_ eu e meu filho... A gente não teve um começo muito normal – _ele vê que Mel o fita com curiosidade. O apanhador fica em dúvida se deve ou não falar, mas ele sente que deve uma explicação para o seu comportamento_ – é uma longa história, mas o fato é que eu só conheci meu filho há poucos dias e isso foi um prato cheio para os repórteres. Eu vi você, uma pessoa desconhecida, conversando com ele e pensei que você fosse um dos abutres da imprensa

_Mel fica meio sem jeito, afinal ela não deixa de ser uma jornalista, mas ela não fala nada a respeito disso – _tudo bem – _ela diz_ – eu também não fui muito educada com você

Espero conseguir me redimir – _o apanhador diz_ – meu filho fez amizade com as crianças e, bem, eu fui convidado pra aparecer por aqui nos almoços de domingo, eu prometo ser mais educado da próxima vez

E eu prometo não te ameaçar com a varinha – _Mel sorri. Afinal ele não é tão grosso assim_

XXXXX

_Mais tarde na mansão Malfoy_

_O casal se recolhe. Igor foi embora com o pai e Draco sabe que as meninas estão tristes, elas vão sentir falta do amigo. É incrível como suas bruxinhas são sociáveis, ao contrário dele quando tinha a mesma idade. Suas amizades sempre foram escolhidas a dedo, valores como o sangue e a família eram prioritários para que Draco pudesse se relacionar com alguém e não eram muitas pessoas que se encaixavam no rígido código dos Malfoy _

_Ele se pega pensando no menininho loiro. Draco seria capaz de qualquer coisa para que ele fosse filho de Hermione. Deve ser incrível ter um garoto. O loiro ama suas meninas, mas seria legal ter um filho homem. Ele sente que chegará um momento em que não poderá ajudar tanto com suas filhas, elas estão crescendo e Draco duvida que alguma delas se sinta a vontade para conversar com ele sobre assuntos femininos e ele sabe que se tivesse um menino haveria essa cumplicidade, a cumplicidade que ele nunca chegou a ter com seu pai_

_O loiro luta para tirar esse pensamento da cabeça. Por mais que ele quisesse um garoto, Draco sabe que não suportaria passar por tudo que passaram quando Annie nasceu, nunca mais em sua vida ele quer sentir a angústia e a impotência que sentiu ao perceber que poderia perder sua esposa e sua filha. Ele sabe que se tocasse no assunto Hermione seria a primeira a dizer que poderiam tentar, que o fato de ter acontecido uma vez de maneira alguma significaria que deveria acontecer de novo, mas Draco não quer arriscar, ele não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse e depois poderia ser que viesse outra menina que seria igualmente bem vinda e amada. _

_Ele se prepara para se recolher, Draco quer passar no hospital para ver como Elly está antes de ir para o trabalho, o loiro só espera que haja alguma melhora e que a sobrinha desconhecida chegue logo antes que seja tarde demais..._

XXXXX

_Draco acorda meio sobressaltado, ele olha para o lado e vê que Hermione não está lá. O loiro estranha, já que ele havia avisado que gostaria de passar no hospital para ver Elly. Draco sabe que Hermione o acordaria para para que ele a acompanhasse, o casal nunca perde as oportunidades de estarem juntos. Ele olha desanimado para seu quarto e logo percebe que está num daqueles sonhos. O quarto continua igual, mas ele sente que há algo diferente_

_Ele se levanta com um suspiro, já que ele está lá não há nada a fazer a não ser tentar descobri algo sobre a sua vida paralela e o que fazer para evitá-la_

_Ele se troca e se dirige a sala de jantar onde vê o pequeno loiro. O menino toma seu café da manhã sozinho e por um instante Draco se lembra do menino que ele mesmo foi. Quantas vezes isso não aconteceu com ele nesta idade? Tomar café sozinho sendo servido pelos elfos, sentindo falta de alguém para conversar? Nesta idade Draco ainda não sabia, mas com o tempo ele acabou descobrindo que isso acontecia toda vez que seu pai se tornava violento, sua mãe ficava com Lucio no quarto tentando acalmá-lo para que Draco não sofresse as consequências_

_Pelo menos isso não acontece com o menino que está na sua frente. Draco não sabe como é esta vida dos sonhos, mas uma coisa ele tem certeza, ele nunca seria capaz de maltratar uma criança_

Oi papai – _o menino diz sorrindo, mas Draco conhece crianças o suficiente pra saber que esse não é um sorriso verdadeiramente feliz_ – a mamãe já chegou?

_O loiro olha para o pequeno sem saber o que dizer, então ele decide agir como agiria com suas bruxinhas, sendo o mais sincero possível_ – eu não sei, eu acabei de acordar – _ele vê que o menino abaixa a cabeça_ – tudo bem com você?

_O pequeno loiro balança a cabeça afirmativamente, mas Draco conhece crianças muito bem pra saber que há algo errado, ele se aproxima do menino_ – você não parece bem, não quer me contar o que aconteceu?

A mamãe vai ficar chateada comigo se eu contar – _ele praticamente sussurra_

_Draco respira fundo, ele não precisaria ser pai de duas meninas pra saber que o menino fez algo errado a seus olhos e aos olhos da misteriosa mãe também. Então ele diz – _você fez algo errado?

_O menino nega com a cabeça, Draco continua_ – então eu não vejo porque sua mãe ficaria chateada e se ela for ficar eu converso com ela e explico que você não fez nada errado

Vocês vão brigar – _o menino argumenta_ – e eu não gosto quando vocês brigam

_Draco respira fundo, ele não precisaria ficar muito tempo neste sonho maluco pra perceber que ele e sua suposta esposa não vivem muito bem e que logicamente o menino sofre as consequências disso, a tristeza é evidente no olhar do pequeno loiro. Ele se pega pensando em suas bruxinhas que vivem em uma família estável e são felizes. Draco não pode deixar de sentir pena deste filho que ele tem nos sonhos, então ele chega perto do menino e acaricia seus cabelos, ele não tem o costume de mentir para seus filhos e não vai começar agora mesmo que isso seja apenas um sonho, então ele diz_

As brigas entre adultos acontecem, Órion – _ele vê que o menino o encara com um ar de quem já sabe disso há muito tempo_ – nem sempre a gente concorda com tudo – _Draco continua_ – mas se é algo que eu tenho que saber, você precisa me contar, você precisa fazer a coisa certa. Me diga, o que você fez?

_O menino fica em silêncio por um instante e Draco pode perceber que ele está pensando. Não é difícil imaginar que ele se sente mal com essa situação, é como se o pequeno vivesse sob constante tensão, como se ele fosse uma espécie de joguete entre seus pais nesta sua estranha vida._

_Então o menino finalmente diz – _Eu não fiz nada, pai. A mamãe e que disse que eu não podia falar... A Lizzie veio aqui...

_Draco luta para não deixar seu queixo cair. __**A Lizzie? A sua Lizzie?**__ Ele fala para si mesmo. __**Então ela existe nesta vida...**_** – **ela estava sozinha? – _ele pergunta querendo mais pistas_

_O menino balança a cabeça afirmativamente_ – ela disse pra mamãe que precisava falar com você e a mamãe... – _ele abaixa a cabeça_ – disse pra ela ir embora

O que? – _Draco fala mais alto que gostaria _

Vocês vão brigar de novo – _o menino fala e Draco vê que os olhos do loirinho lacrimejam_ – eu não quero que vocês briguem

_Draco abraça a criança. Há muito tempo ele não vê um serzinho com tanto sofrimento no olhar, ele percebe que este pesadelo não é apenas dele o menino também vive seu pesadelo particular_

Pai – _o menino diz_ – a mamãe vai voltar, não vai?

_Draco olha para o loirinho. Ele não sabe o que responder, não passa pela sua cabeça o que aconteceu. Ele não pode mentir para o menino, então ele tenta desconversar –_ por que a gente não assiste televisão enquanto espera?

_O menino olha pra ele como se Draco tivesse dito um palavrão_ – não, papai, a gente não tem aquela coisa! A mamãe não deixa, você sabe disso!

_O loiro olha para o menino, desconcertado. A televisão é um dos muitos objetos trouxas que ele aprendeu a gostar, ele se lembra que suas bruxinhas têm seus programas preferidos e ele mesmo também tem. __**Será que a sua suposta esposa é uma daquelas bruxas puro sangue que odeia tudo que é trouxa?**__ Ele não pode deixar de pensar_

_Draco não sabe direito o que fazer. Na verdade ele não consegue se sentir completamente a vontade com o menino, ele tem muitas perguntas, mas não sabe como fazê-las sem que o pequeno desconfie. Mas ele está acostumado com crianças então ele sabe que a melhor forma e tirar informações é através de brincadeiras, então ele diz_ – já que sua mãe não gosta da televisão a gente pode ir brincar no seu quarto enquanto esperamos

_Por um momento os olhos do menino brilham, mas o brilho se apaga quando ele diz_ – se o quarto estiver bagunçado a mamãe não vai gostar e ela vai brigar com os elfos e eu não gosto quando ela briga com eles, eles são bons pra mim

_Neste momento o semblante do loiro se ilumina. Os elfos, é claro! Ele sempre pode perguntar algo para os elfos, se a Lizzie existe nesta vida eles devem saber do paradeiro do restante da sua família_

_Mas antes que ele possa levar seu plano em pratica ele escuta a voz de uma de suas filhas. Ele sabe que está acordando, então o jeito é torcer para que da próxima vez que seus sonhos acontecerem ele se lembre de interrogar seus elfos_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Finalmente eu apareci, não se preocupem que eu não fui abduzida nem desisti das fics, o final do ano foi meio complicado no trabalho e depois eu viajei. Agora estou aproveitando o final das férias pra adiantar um pouco as fics, como são quatro infelizmente não consigo postar logo, mas estou escrevendo sempre.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, está curtinho mas foi feito com o maior carinho pra vocês.

Beijos e até o próximo


	18. Chapter 18

_Draco abre os olhos e vê que apenas Lizzie está do seu lado, o que é meio estranho. Sempre que ele é acordado por suas filhas, as duas meninas estão juntas_ – Bom dia, bruxinha, onde está a Annie? – _ele pergunta _

_Os olhos de Lizzie perdem o brilho por um momento_ – ela está doente e a mamãe está com ela – _a menina fala e antes que ela termine de pronunciar estas palavras o loiro já está a caminho do quarto da sua caçula_

_Ele vê a pequena no leito, seu semblante está pálido. Draco se aproxima e acaricia seus cabelos. Ao tocar a menina Draco percebe que ela está mais quente que de costume_ – oi bruxinha, o que você tem?

_Ele olha para Hermione e vê, aliviado, que sua esposa parece calma. Então ele sabe que não deve ser nada grave, se fosse com certeza a mãe tomaria o lugar da medi bruxa_

É só uma febre – _a morena responde_ – talvez um vírus ou algo assim, eu vou monitorar, mas acho que não preciso me preocupar demais. Em todo caso ela fica em casa hoje. Acabei de medicá-la, eu vou ao hospital ver como a Elly está e resolver umas coisas, aí peço para o Neville segurar as pontas e volto. Tudo bem, meu amor? – _ela pergunta para sua caçula_

Tudo, mamãe – _Annie responde com a doçura que lhe é peculiar_ – eu sei que você precisa trabalhar e se você diz que eu vou ficar boa e por que eu vou

Isso, bruxinha – _Draco coloca a mão na testa da menina e vê que ela realmente está quente_ – e o papai vai ficar com você mais um pouquinho

_Hermione olha pra ele, ela sabe que segundas feiras são bem complicadas no trabalho de Draco, mas ela também sabe que seu marido não conseguiria trabalhar direito com uma das meninas acamada, sempre foi assim. Então ela diz_ – eu dei uma poção que deve fazer efeito na próxima meia hora, aí a febre deve começar a baixar. Caso ela sinta qualquer coisa diferente, me chame pela lareira. Vou deixar o pessoal avisado

Se tiver alguma notícia da Elly me avise – _Draco diz enquanto a beija_

_Hermione assente com a cabeça e diz enquanto se dirige a lareira_ – meça a temperatura da Lizzie também, se for realmente um vírus existe a probabilidade dela ter sido infectada

_Draco suspira. Ele sabe muito bem que isso é verdade, afinal as suas bruxinhas ficam juntas o tempo todo_ – então é melhor ela também não ir à escola, só por precaução

Tudo bem – _Hermione diz depois de pensar por um minuto, tanto quanto ela não gosta da ideia de uma de suas filhas perder aula, ela também não quer se arriscar a causar uma epidemia na escola_ –eu entro em contato se algo sair do controle – _ela diz enquanto joga o pó de flu na lareira e murmura_ – hospital St Mungus!

_Neste momento Lizzie chega saltitante. Draco, num impulso, coloca a mão na sua fronte. Sem febre, felizmente _

Eu vou ficar em casa com a Annie? – _ela pergunta meio receosa. Lizzie conhece bem a sua mãe e sabe que definitivamente ela não gosta que percam aula_

Vai, bruxinha – _Draco olha para a filha_ – se você sentir algo diferente me conte – _ele vê que os olhos da filha crescem_ – é que pode ser algum vírus e como vocês estão sempre juntas talvez você também tenha sido infectada

Tudo bem pai – _Lizzie diz, compreensiva_ – mas você sabe que eu raramente adoeço

_Sim, Draco sabe. Ao contrário de sua caçula Lizzie raramente fica doente, mas isso não impede que ele se preocupe, ele não seria um pai se não fosse assim_ – eu vou ficar com vocês até a mamãe voltar, mas primeiro vou mandar uma coruja para o tio Blaise

Diz pra ele que eu estou com saudades – _Lizzie sorri_ – tem tempo que ele não apresenta nenhuma namorada nova pra gente

Lizzie... – _Draco recrimina, mas no fundo ele sorri. Blaise é exatamente assim, um solteirão convicto que já teve mais namoradas do que ele pode se lembrar, mas Draco sabe que o rapaz não é um mal sujeito só não encontrou ainda a pessoa certa. Blaise é muito carinhoso com as suas filhas e se sente verdadeiramente parte da família_ – vou ver se ele quer vir jantar aqui um dia desses – _ele diz para a filha e sai para avisar ao amigo que não irá trabalhar_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, no St Mungus_

_Hermione acaba de se trocar. Por mais que ela queira ficar em casa com sua filha, a morena sabe que tem obrigações as quais não pode simplesmente virar as costas, ela tem pessoas que necessitam de seus cuidados. A morena não pode dizer que se sente bem fazendo isso, mas Hermione sabe que a menina ficará bem assistida e que caso aconteça qualquer coisa, Draco com certeza entrará em contato. Então ela respira fundo e vai fazer uma ronda pra ver o estado de seus pacientes_

_Como medi-bruxa chefe a morena tem uma equipe em quem confia e sabe que as coisas estarão dentro do esperado, mas mesmo assim ela gosta sempre de verificar tudo com seus próprios olhos. Ela sabe que os pacientes e suas famílias se sentem valorizados ao ver que a medi-bruxa chefe em pessoa se preocupa com o estado dos convalescentes_

_Sua prioridade neste momento é a secretária de seu marido, não por ser uma pessoa que ela conhece, mas devido à gravidade de seu estado. Ela sabe que os aurores investigaram a casa da senhora e espera que em breve eles tenham alguma notícia. Hermione sabe que não é tão simples assim, provavelmente eles recolheram alguns objetos e farão uma analise detalhada para ver que tipo de magia eles podem conter e isso provavelmente pode demorar_

_Ela está absorta em seus pensamentos quando alguém lhe avisa que uma pessoa quer falar com ela a respeito de Ellora Summer_

XXXXX

_Nas empresas Malfoy_

_Blaise acabou de receber uma coruja de Draco lhe avisando que irá chegar mais tarde, pois uma de suas filhas está adoentada, ele não pode deixar de sorrir ao imaginar como o seu amigo sonserino mais frio e arrogante mudou tanto. De fato, se alguém na escola lhe dissesse que Draco Malfoy se casaria com uma grifinória e mudaria completamente, ele iria achar que foi uma ótima piada, mas definitivamente nunca levaria isso a sério. Qualquer outra pessoa sim, mas não seu amigo Draco, seria impossível ele se envolver com alguém da grifinória, principalmente com a amiga certinha de Harry Potter_

_Mas o fato é que seu amigo mudou e Blaise é obrigado a admitir que mudou pra melhor e que Draco se encontra mais feliz do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Blaise sente uma certa inveja, ele gostaria muito de encontrar algo assim para a sua vida_

_Se Draco ouvisse Blaise falar uma coisa desta provavelmente não levaria a sério, acharia que seu amigo estava brincando. De fato Blaise sempre deixou transparecer que gostava da sua vida livre e desimpedida, com várias namoradas e fazendo o que bem entendesse, mas quando ele vê a família que seu amigo construiu Blaise se pergunta se não está perdendo seu tempo numa existência vazia e sem propósito_

_**Sim, talvez seja hora de me acalmar**__. Ele pensa. __**Me estabilizar, conhecer alguém e quem sabe ter uma relação como a que o Draco tem **_

_O sonserino se levanta e vai cumprir as instruções de Draco, ele não é o tipo do cara que fica remoendo o que poderia acontecer, isso não é do seu feitio. Então ele decide não pensar nisso e vai cuidar do seu trabalho_

XXXXX

_De volta ao hospital_

_Hermione acaba de entrar no quarto que a secretária de Draco ocupa. Ela vê, ao lado da senhora, uma mocinha de uns vinte anos no máximo, a medi-bruxa nota que a jovem segura a mão da paciente e seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas, não precisa muito pra saber que ela deve ser a sobrinha de Elly_

_Dá pra ver na face da jovem que ela está bem abatida, não é difícil perceber que ela chorou. Hermione fica feliz de ver que a senhora tem alguém que se importa com ela, não que Hermione e Draco não se importem, mas ela sabe que a família é diferente_

_Neste momento a jovem vê Hermione_ – desculpe – _ela diz, fungando_ – eu vim assim que pude, eu... eu não sabia que era tão grave, a senhora é...

Doutora Hermione Malfoy – _a morena responde_ – sou a medibruxa responsável por ela. A Elly é secretária do meu marido e nós todos temos muita estima por ela. E a senhorita é a sobrinha dela – _Hermione adivinha_

Sim – _a jovem fala_ – desculpe não ter me apresentado, eu fiquei abalada ao ver a tia Elly nesta cama. Meu nome é Jezebell Summer, sou sobrinha dela

Muito prazer, senhorita Summer – _Hermione lhe estende a mão – _sinto por conhecê-la nestas circunstâncias

Pode me chamar de Jezz – _ela diz enquanto aperta a mão de Hermione_ – a tia Elly sempre me falou de vocês – _seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas_ – a senhora acha que ela vai conseguir?

Estamos fazendo o possível nas circunstâncias, mas não se sabe ao certo o que houve – _Hermione diz com sinceridade_ – vamos esperar pelo melhor

Eu posso ficar com ela? – _a garota pergunta_ – é que a gente não se encontrava com tanta frequência, não convivemos muito mesmo que ela sempre me convide pra vir visitá-la – _ela enxuga uma lágrima_ – e agora... Agora eu vejo que deveria ter vindo

_Hermione olha para a garota. Ela sente pena, Hermione fica imaginando as vezes que deixou de ver alguém de quem ela sente estima por algum motivo. __**Às vezes deixar pra depois pode ser tarde demais.**__ Ela pensa e diz para a jovem – _você pode ficar mais um pouco, infelizmente não muito. Você tem um lugar pra ficar?

Eu pensei que poderia ficar na casa dela – _a moça responde_ – eu não conheço muito por aqui e a notícia foi inesperada, não tive tempo de pensar em mais nada antes de vir

Vou providenciar isso – _Hermione diz_ – caso não seja possível, eu posso ver um lugar, tudo bem?

Obrigada – _a moça diz_ – obrigada mesmo

_Hermione assente com a cabeça e se retira. Ela quer dar àquela jovem todo o tempo que for possível para ficar com a tia. Talvez sejam seus últimos momentos juntas..._

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Eu poderia chegar aqui e dar mil desculpas pela demora, mas acho que vocês já se acostumaram né (esconde das azarações). Não? Então, lá vai... Mil desculpas pela demora... Eu tinha planos de escrever durante o carnaval, mas praticamente não parei em casa, então não foi mesmo possível.

Finalmente a sobrinha da Elly apareceu, vamos ver como isso vai se desenrolar... Um pouco de suspense não faz mal a ninguém, não é mesmo? (corre pras colinas)

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, está curtinho, eu sei. Mas eu não queria enrolar mais ainda, então acabei postado curtinho mesmo.

Bjos e até o próximo


	19. Chapter 19

_Enquanto isso, na mansão Malfoy_

_Draco acabou de ler uma história para as filhas. Mesmo já sendo alfabetizadas as meninas mantêm esse ritual com o pai. A febre de Annie não baixou, mas felizmente Lizzie não apresentou nenhum tipo de sintoma. O que não espanta Draco, já que como a filha mesmo disse, raramente ela fica doente_

_O loiro já mediu a temperatura da sua caçula algumas vezes, só não o fez mais para não assustar a sua pequena, embora ele saiba que a sua filha já está acostumada com essas coisas. Desde que nasceu, Annie tem uma saúde frágil_

_Ele aguarda a sua esposa. Draco sabe que assim que for possível Hermione estará em casa, ele sabe que o senso de responsabilidade da esposa não deixaria que ela simplesmente abandonasse seus pacientes, a não ser que Annie tivesse algo realmente grave, o que felizmente não é _

_Neste momento, ele vê um vulto na lareira e sorri. Hermione acaba de chegar_

Como está a Annie? – _ela pergunta enquanto o cumprimenta com um beijo_

Não melhorou – _Draco suspira e logo completa ao ver que Hermione fica apreensiva –_ mas também não piorou, provavelmente é mesmo uma virose, nada que algumas poções e um pouco de mimo não curem

_Hermione sorri, enquanto respira aliviada_ – eu cuido das poções e você dos mimos, e a Lizzie?

Forte como um touro, como sempre – _Draco diz_

Eu vou me trocar antes de falar com elas – _a morena fala enquanto se dirige ao quarto – _não é bom que eu chegue perto dela usando uma roupa que acaba de chegar do hospital. Ah, antes que me esqueça, a sobrinha da Elly apareceu

_Draco olha curioso para a esposa, Hermione continua_ – É uma mocinha mais nova do que eu esperava, ela pareceu muito preocupada com a tia

Se ela aparecer no hospital amanhã, peça que ela me procure, vou pedir ao Blaise para dar toda assistência que ela precisar – _Draco diz Hermione assente e vai ver suas filhas_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, no ministério_

_Harry já examinou várias vezes os objetos tirados da casa da secretária de Draco Malfoy sem sucesso. Tudo lhe pareceu extremamente normal, exatamente as coisas que se encontraria na casa de uma mulher de meia idade. Mas algo parece estranho, ele não sabe ao certo o que é, mas lhe parece que algo não se encaixa esse acidente, foi estranho demais _

_Ele sabe que Hermione está cismada e Harry aprendeu há muito tempo a não subestimar os palpites de sua amiga mais brilhante e não vai ser agora que ele irá fazê-lo_

_Talvez apenas os seus conhecimentos como auror não sejam suficientes, talvez precise de algo mais específico e ele sabe exatamente onde achar. Não vai ser algo agradável, muito pelo contrário, mas Harry é um homem que sempre faz o que precisa ser feito_

XXXXX

_Nas empresas Malfoy_

_Draco acaba de chegar, ele decidiu dar um pulo em suas empresas pra ver como tudo está uma vez que Hermione disse que iria ficar o resto do dia com suas filhas_

_Ele encontra Blaise terminando de escrever um relatório, seu amigo vem fazendo o papel de secretário desde o acidente com Elly. Draco sempre foi um homem prático, ele sabe que por mais desconfortável que possa parecer ele precisa arranjar alguém para substituir sua secretária ao menos temporariamente, não é justo que seu amigo acumule funções mesmo que ele o faça de boa vontade_

E aí, tudo bem com as meninas? – _Blaise pergunta_

Annie continua com febre – _o loiro diz, desanimado_ – mas a Lizzie está bem, ela falou pra você aparecer qualquer dia – _Draco sorri_ – disse também que faz tempo que você não apresenta nenhuma namorada nova pra ela

_Blaise não segura uma gargalhada. A filha mais velha do seu amigo é mesmo uma figura, se ela fosse um garoto não lembraria tanto o loiro_ – diga pra ela que eu apareço pra almoçar qualquer dia desses. Quanto à namorada nova, infelizmente não vou ter uma para apresentar

Perdendo a prática? – _Draco sorri enquanto provoca o amigo_

Claro que não _– Blaise diz_ _se fingindo escandalizado_ – não se perde a prática dessas coisas, só não encontrei ninguém que valesse a pena nesses últimos tempos

Não encontrou ninguém? Desde quando você é tão seletivo? –_ o loiro pergunta_

Eu sempre fui seletivo – _Blaise sorri_ – só que meus critérios de seleção são bem amplos

Imagino o quão amplos eles são – _Draco diz enquanto se senta pra ver os relatórios_ – a Hermione me contou que a sobrinha de Elly apareceu

Finalmente – _Blaise diz enquanto passa os relatórios para o loiro_ – e a Elly como está?

Na mesma – _Draco suspira desanimado. Ele começa a examinar os papéis enquanto conversa_ – eu gostaria que você entrasse em contato com a sobrinha dela e oferecesse a nossa solidariedade, veja se ela precisa de alguma coisa

_Blaise assente com a cabeça e Draco volta a prestar atenção nos relatórios_

XXXXX

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Hermione não quer deixar transparecer, mas ela está começando a ficar realmente preocupada com a febre da sua caçula. Pelas poções que ministrou, já era para a febre de Annie ter sumido ou pelo menos abaixado_

Me diz, minha linda – _ela pergunta para a filha_ – o que você está sentindo? Sente alguma dor?

Não, mamãe – _a pequena diz_ – não dói nada, mas...

O que foi? – _Hermione pergunta, lutando pra não ficar alarmada_

Não é bem uma dor – _Annie diz_ – é um aperto – _ela coloca a mão no peito – _um aperto bem aqui, uma vontade de chorar – _a menina diz já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas_

Ah, minha linda – _Hermione abraça a filha_ – não precisa chorar, você vai ficar boa, eu prometo – _ela conjura uma poção e faz com que a filha tome já pensando que caso a menina não melhore irá levá-la ao hospital_

_A pequena enxuga as lágrimas e vai para o quarto deixando a sua mãe com o coração apertado. Neste momento Draco chega. Ele até deveria ter ficado mais tempo em suas empresas, mas a preocupação com a sua caçula fez com que ele não rendesse muito no trabalho a ponto de seu amigo Blaise tê-lo colocado pra correr com as palavras, vá lamber sua cria, eu seguro as pontas por aqui e te aviso se tiver algum problema. Draco então sorriu, agradeceu ao amigo e foi pra casa _

Como está a Annie? – _ele pergunta enquanto faz um movimento com a varinha para tirar a fuligem de suas vestes_

Continua com febre – _Hermione diz com um suspiro –_ confesso que estou começando a ficar preocupada, essa febre não passa e ela disse que está sentindo um aperto no peito

Isso pode ser grave? – _Draco pergunta, visivelmente preocupado _

Sinceramente não sei – _Hermione diz. É evidente em seu olhar que ela se sente impotente e sendo ela quem é evidentemente ela não gosta desta sensação de impotência_ – em todo caso vou levá-la ao hospital amanhã se ela não melhorar – _ela para por um momento_ – eu sei que eu sou medi-bruxa, mas sempre entro no modo mãe quando é uma das meninas. Quem sabe um olhar diferente não possa descobrir o que ela tem

Pode ser – _Draco concorda, ele parece pensar por um minuto_ – esse aperto no coração talvez não seja algo físico, talvez tenha acontecido algo que a tenha abalado

_Hermione olha pra ele, ela sabe que a sua caçula é uma criança muito sensível, talvez uma briga na escola ou algo assim e não seria difícil pra Annie simplesmente adoecer se algo assim tivesse acontecido_ – eu vou perguntar pra Lizzie, pode ser que tenha acontecido algo que abalou a Annie e ela tenha visto ou ouvido dizer

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, nas empresas Malfoy_

_Blaise toma conta de tudo, ele sabe que seu amigo não conseguiria se focar nos negócios com sua pequena doente, então nada mais justo que Draco fosse pra casa ficar com a família mesmo que isso signifique mais trabalho em suas costas_

_Ele está um pouco perdido, secretariar definitivamente não é a sua função. Mas Blaise sabe que apenas ele além de Elly conhece a bagunça organizada do seu amigo e ele faz isso de bom grado mesmo que tal favor lhe esteja custando muito de seu tempo livre_

_**Definitivamente o Draco precisa arrumar alguém.**__ Ele diz para si mesmo, enquanto ouve alguém bater na porta. Ele levanta a cabeça enquanto murmura que a pessoa entre pensando que talvez seja algum funcionário querendo saber do estado de Elly ou relatar um problema qualquer_

_Seus olhos se abrem desmensuradamente e por um momento ele pensa estar em um sonho quando vê entrar pela porta da sala a mulher mais bonita que ele podia imaginar_

Oi – _ela fala timidamente_ – estou procurando o senhor Malfoy

_Blaise demora alguns segundos antes de conseguir balbuciar_ – ele não está, não deve voltar hoje. Eu posso ajudar de alguma forma? A senhorita é...

Desculpe, eu não me apresentei – _ela lhe estende a mão –_ eu sou Jezebell Summer

A sobrinha de Elly – _Blaise diz, enquanto olha a mão que a jovem lhe estende. Ele percebe que ela espera que se apresente_ – desculpe – _ele diz enquanto retribui o cumprimento_ – Blaise Zabini, sou assessor do senhor Malfoy

Muito prazer, senhor Zabini, desculpe ter vindo sem avisar, mas eu queria agradecer ao senhor Malfoy por ter me avisado sobre a tia Elly – _ela enxuga uma lágrima_ – felizmente consegui chegar a tempo

Não precisa agradecer – _Blaise diz_ – todos nós gostamos muito da Elly por aqui – _ele olha para a garota_ – O Draco, quer dizer, o senhor Malfoy, havia me pedido pra entrar em contato com a senhorita, ver se você está precisando de alguma coisa

É muita gentileza, senhor Zabini – _ela fica em silêncio por um momento e Blaise pode ver uma lágrima brilhando em seu olhar_ – mas pra falar a verdade ainda estou meio perdida, eu não esperava que o acidente fosse tão grave assim, já estava preparada para cuidar dela por uma semana ou duas, mas pelo jeito isso não vai acontecer. Ela ainda está desacordada e ao que parece os medi-bruxos não sabem por quanto tempo essa situação vai continuar

_Blaise por um momento tem vontade de abraçá-la, ela parece tão jovem e frágil_ – a Elly é muito querida por todos nos – _ele diz_ – então o que você precisar, pode vir até aqui ou mesmo mandar uma coruja. Você está hospedada no Caldeirão?

Não – _ela nega com a cabeça_ – estou na casa da minha tia – _ela parece meio sem jeito_ – não estou financeiramente preparada para arcar com despesas de hospedagem. Como eu disse não sabia que a situação era tão grave – _ela se dirige a porta_ – eu devo ir agora, diga ao senhor Malfoy que eu agradeço por tudo que ele está fazendo e que se for possível gostaria de falar pessoalmente com ele – _ela respira fundo_ – pra agradecer pelo que tem feito, eu gostaria também de me colocar a disposição caso ele precise de algo. Minha tia sempre dizia o quanto ele era gentil e eu gostaria de retribuir de alguma forma pelo que ele fez por ela

Não precisa se preocupar – _Blaise diz_ – a sua tia era... É – _ele se corrige_ – muito querida por todos aqui, eu tenho certeza que o senhor Malfoy irá recebê-la quando você vier

_A moça assente com a cabeça e se retira deixando Blaise olhando longamente para a porta que se fecha_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Capítulo postado como manda o figurino! Desculpem a demora mas desta vez além dos problemas de sempre eu também viajei e isso acabou atrasando mais ainda. Assim que eu voltei fiz de tudo pra acabar o capítulo mas tive que correr com as coisas no trabalho também

Espero que tenham gostado, vou fazer de tudo pra atualizar mais rápido da próxima vez. Obrigada a todo mundo que está lendo e quem puder deixar uma palavrinha vai me deixa muito feliz

Bjos


	20. Chapter 20

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_A família acabou de jantar, Annie comeu menos do que de costume o que evidentemente deixou Draco e Hermione apreensivos, o casal se entreolha e Hermione decide que é hora de fazer algumas perguntas, a prioridade agora é descobrir o foco desta febre misteriosa_

Como estão as coisas na escola? – _ela indaga como quem não quer nada, Hermione achou melhor não dirigir as perguntas diretamente a sua caçula, a última coisa que ela quer é que a garotinha fique cismada com algo_

Tudo bem – _Lizzie toma a frente_ – o Scott continua pegando no meu pé, mas eu já estou acostumada

_Hermione rola os olhos enquanto Draco reprime uma risada, sua filha mais velha e o filho do ruivo continuam sem se bicar, mas não há nada que os faça se separarem, por mais que briguem estão sempre juntos_

E com você, Annie, tudo bem? Está gostando da nova professora? – _Draco pergunta, faz apenas algumas semanas que a antiga professora pediu demissão para se casar em algum lugar da Irlanda, o casal ainda não conhece a sua substituta_

Ela é muito legal – _Annie responde com os olhinhos sonhadores_ – mas às vezes eu tenho pena dela

Pena? _Hermione indaga, curiosa_ – por que?

Não sei – _a pequena sacode os ombros_ – ela parece sozinha, eu vejo que ela fica pensativa quando acha que não tem ninguém prestando atenção

_Hermione suspira discretamente. Não lhe parece que aconteceu algo na escola, mesmo assim ela vai investigar tudo para descobrir a origem desta febre misteriosa_

Amanhã eu vou pra escola? – _a pequena a tira do devaneio_

Se você melhorar, vai – _ela diz para a menina_ – tudo bem pra você?

Sim mamãe – _Annie responde_ – eu gosto da escola, não gosto de faltar

_Draco reprime uma risada. Definitivamente há muito do gene responsável da mãe nas duas meninas_

Podemos comer a sobremesa na sala de televisão? – _Lizzie pergunta e vê o pai assentir com a cabeça. As duas loirinhas pegam o seu pudim e se dirigem para a sala deixando os adultos sozinhos_

Pelo jeito não aconteceu nada na escola – _Draco diz_

Ou talvez ela não queira falar – _Hermione pondera. Ela sabe que a sua caçula é muito sensível e que ela detesta ver as pessoas chateadas, mesmo que ela própria fique assim. Não seria muito difícil Annie guardar para si uma mágoa para não ver os pais se aborrecerem _

_Draco balança a cabeça, concordando_ – você acha que devemos ir à escola? –_ele pergunta_

Talvez – _a morena responde_ – vamos aguardar mais um pouco, ela parece um pouco melhor

_Sim, Annie parece um pouco melhor. A noite chega e a sua febre foi embora tão misteriosamente quanto chegou o que tranquiliza bastante seus pais e eles vêem aliviados que o amanhã é sempre um novo dia_

_E é com esse pensamento que Draco e Hermione vêem, aliviados, que a sua pequena amanheceu sem febre e mais disposta que nunca como se o dia anterior fosse parte de um passado muito distante. No entanto, a morena ainda está intrigada, ela como medibruxa sabe que uma febre é um aviso que algo não está bem. Então ela decide continuar investigando as suas causas, causas essas que Hermione desconfia que podem ser psicológicas_

_Hermione vê que seu marido acorda, ela não consegue conter um arrepio ao ver Draco se espreguiçar na cama. É incrível como ele continua sendo tão bonito quanto no dia em que se envolveram, definitivamente ela é uma mulher de muita sorte_

Gostou? – _Draco diz ao ver que a sua esposa não consegue desviar o olhar _

E como – _Hermione retribui a brincadeira_ – hoje a noite eu mostro o quanto eu gostei

Vou aguardar ansiosamente – _Draco sorri_ – vai para o hospital agora?- _ele pergunta_

Não – _a morena nega com a cabeça_ – vou mais tarde, vou levar as meninas na escola e aproveito para sondar um pouco e aviso para a professora me chamar se acontecer algo

_Draco balança a cabeça em compreensão, por mais que Hermione tenha dito na véspera que iria aguardar mais um pouco, ele conhece a esposa bem demais para saber que ela deve ter ficado boa parte da noite pensando e decidido não esperar_

Quer que eu vá com você? – _o loiro pergunta_

Não precisa – _Hermione diz_ – eu sei que você não conseguiu ser muito produtivo ontem, vá para o seu trabalho dar um descanso ao Blaise

Ele realmente está precisando – _Draco concorda_ – por menos que eu goste de colocar alguém no lugar da Elly, preciso de outra secretária. Não é justo para o Blaise assumir duas funções, eu sei que ele não reclama e faz de boa vontade, mas não posso exigir isso dele indefinidamente

Você pode colocar alguém de forma temporária – _Hermione pondera_ – assim quando a Elly sair, ela pode voltar a assumir o posto

Isso quer dizer que você tem esperança que ela consiga – _Draco conclui_

_Hermione sorri_ – eu sou uma otimista acima de tudo e sim eu tenho esperanças, seu estado não apresenta melhoras, mas acho que se ela tivesse que morrer isso já teria acontecido, acho que o fato da sobrinha ter aparecido deve dar uma espécie de incentivo

Você não disse que ela estava desacordada? – _Draco questiona_

E está – _Hermione concorda_ – ela continua inconsciente, mas eu acredito que de uma forma ou de outra essas pessoas sabem quando tem alguém que se importa com elas

_Draco olha para a esposa e sorri. Isso é uma das coisas que ele mais gosta em Hermione, mesmo sendo fria e racional como é preciso ser enquanto medi bruxa a sua esposa ainda tem esta doçura e preocupação com todos os que lhe cercam – _eu te amo, sabia? – _ele diz e lhe dá um beijo suave_

Sabia – _ela retribui o beijo_ – mas eu gosto de ouvir... Sempre

E eu gosto de falar sempre – _ele a encara com a mesma paixão de sempre – _e gosto mais ainda de mostrar

Hoje à noite – _Hermione sussurra_

Hoje à noite – _Draco concorda e o casal vai assumir a rotina doméstica_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso_

_Harry Potter respira fundo. Ele definitivamente não pode dizer que isso é algo que ele gostaria de fazer, mas Harry sabe que não há ninguém melhor para ajudá-lo neste caso. E se a recompensa for desvendar algo que quase matou uma pessoa, ele está disposto a fazer o sacrifício_

_Ele sabe que não vai ser bem recebido. Harry sabe que a sua presença não será bem vinda e que existe uma possibilidade muito grande de que seu pedido não seja atendido, mas não custa nada tentar. Então ele faz o que veio fazer e bate na porta_

_Ele não precisa esperar muito, logo Harry vê uma figura que ele não via a muito tempo e que sinceramente poderia ficar muito tempo sem ver, uma figura que praticamente rosna ao ver seu semblante_ – Potter? O que você está fazendo aqui?

XXXXX

_Na escola de Lizzie e Annie_

_Hermione acompanha as filhas. As meninas estão exultantes, nem sempre é possível que os pais levem as meninas para a escola por mais presentes que estes sejam_

_Annie amanheceu bem melhor, mas Hermione continua preocupada não apenas com a febre, mas com os estranhos sintomas que a sua caçula alegou sentir. Ela já conhece muito bem a sua pequena para saber que há uma grande probabilidade que tudo seja psicológico_

_A morena deixa a Lizzie na sua sala e troca algumas breves palavras com a professora e com alguns coleguinhas conhecidos incluindo Scott e depois segue para a sala de Annie de mãos dadas com a sua caçula_

_Ela vê uma jovem que em sua opinião seria nova demais para lidar com tantas crianças, mas a sua opinião logo muda ao ver que a sua pequena se solta da sua mão e corre até a professora que se abaixa e a abraça carinhosamente_ – senhora Malfoy, eu presumo – _ela lhe diz estendendo a mão_ – fico feliz que finalmente nos conheçamos, sou Athena Binns a nova professora desta mocinha e antes que a senhora me pergunte eu não tenho nenhum parentesco com o professor Binns, ao menos que eu saiba

_Hermione olha espantada pra ela, por um momento ela pensou exatamente isso. A professora sorri e continua_ – eu já perdi as contas das vezes que ouvi isso na minha vida, nem preciso dizer que meus anos de Hogwarts foram um transtorno por causa disso_ – ela olha para Annie_ – você não veio ontem, estava doente? – _ela pergunta aparentando preocupação_

Essa mocinha teve febre, mas agora está bem. Achei melhor que ela não viesse ontem, se fosse um vírus ela poderia contaminar outras crianças – _Hermione diz e olha para a filha_ – você não quer ir entrado enquanto eu converso um pouquinho com a senhorita Binns?

_A menina assente com a cabeça, beija a mãe e vai para a sala de aula_

Pode me chamar de Athena – _a professora diz_ – a Annie está bem?

_Hermione olha para a professora, sua preocupação lhe parece genuína no momento –_ está, eu acho. Eu pensei que fosse um vírus, mas ela disse algo que me preocupou – _ela vê que a professora a encara curiosa_ – disse algo sobre um aperto no peito, uma vontade de chorar

Isso pode ser grave? – _Athena diz_

Ainda não sei, hoje ela amanheceu melhor – _Hermione responde –_ mas eu gostaria de perguntar se aconteceu algo diferente na sala. Uma discussão, algo que a possa ter chateado

Entendo – _Athena assente com a cabeça de forma solidaria_ – a Annie é uma criança sensível, sensível demais até – _ela para por um momento_ – mas não, não me recordo de nada que pudesse tê-la magoado, mas acho que se tivesse acontecido algo ela não me diria, ela não ia querer que eu ficasse chateada

_Hermione assente a cabeça em compreensão. A nova professora, a despeito da pouca idade que aparenta, parece ter conseguido compreender muito bem a personalidade da sua pequena mesmo convivendo com ela a tão pouco tempo_ – eu também pensei nisso, por isso vim procurá-la

Não me recordo de nenhum incidente – _Athena diz – _com certeza eu me lembraria de algo assim, mas eu prometo que vou ficar atenta

Obrigada – _Hermione diz_ – ela está bem melhor hoje, mas se por acaso a febre voltar, por favor, me comunique. Eu geralmente estou no hospital ou na minha casa a escola sabe como fazer

Sim senhora – _a professora diz solidária_ – devo me retirar agora, não é prudente deixar quinze crianças sozinhas por muito tempo

_Hermione sorri e se retira. Ela ainda continua achando a nova professora muito nova, mas é evidente que ela se importa com seus alunos. Neste momento ela se lembra das palavras da sua filha caçula que disse que achava a professora triste, a Hermione não pareceu que Athena Binns fosse uma pessoa triste, mas Hermione sabe que a sua pequena tem uma sensibilidade maior do que a das outras pessoas. Hermione só espera que desta vez Annie esteja errada_

_Ela respira fundo e se prepara para aparatar. O hospital a espera_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Finalmente o capítulo! Nem vou explicar a demora, pois os motivos continuam os mesmos...

Mais um personagem novo aparecendo pra confundir todo mundo, sintam-se a vontade para perder a noite de sono tentando descobrir qual delas é a mulher misteriosa, se é que eu não vou colocar mais alguém na jogada... (esconde das azarações...)

Falando sério agora, espero que tenham gostado o capítulo, obrigada a todos que estão lendo e mais ainda aqueles que deixam uma palavrinha de incentivo.

Bjos e até o próximo


	21. Chapter 21

_Enquanto isso_

_Harry Potter encara Severo Snape. Ele não é mais um menino, mas o olhar que o antigo professor de poções lhe dá faz com que ele se sinta em uma sala de aula. Ainda é terrivelmente desagradável ficar cara a cara com este homem_

_Depois que Voldemort foi derrotado, Snape passou um bom tempo em Azkaban pelo assassinato de Dumbledore, até que uma carta escrita por Dumbledore foi achada e tudo foi esclarecido, o assassinato foi premeditado por ambos para que Snape caísse nas graças de Voldemort e pudesse ajudar Harry em sua batalha_

_A verdade foi descoberta quase por acaso. Um dia Harry foi fazer algo em Hogwarts e conversou por instantes com o quadro de Dumbledore que perguntou por Snape, o ex diretor perguntou se ele havia sido agraciado com a ordem de Merlin o que deixou Harry exasperado para dizer o mínimo, Dumbledore então disse que havia algo que eles não sabiam e pediu que Harry usasse a sua penseira, Harry então presenciou a conversa entre o ex professor de poções e seu mentor e em resumo a conversa mostrava o plano dos dois e tinha instruções precisas a Severo Snape para que o mesmo solicitasse que a penseira fosse usada quando tudo terminasse, o que evidentemente Snape não o fez_

_Não que o ex-mestre de poções ocupasse os pensamentos de Harry por muito tempo, mas de vez em quando o menino que sobreviveu se pegava pensando por que Snape não solicitou a penseira, isso lhe pouparia o tempo que ficou trancafiado na prisão dos bruxos que mesmo sem a presença dos dementadores não era exatamente um lugar agradável e Harry chegou à conclusão que ele não o fez por culpa, culpa por ter matado Dumbledore mesmo que isso fosse em comum acordo_

Não posso dizer que é um prazer vê-lo, Potter – _Snape vocifera_ – mas admito que estou curioso, o que o trás aqui?

Eu posso entrar? – _Harry balbucia, sem jeito, definitivamente ele não gostaria de estar naquele local, mas Harry não é mais um menino, ele é um homem e homens fazem o que precisa ser feito_

_Severo Snape não diz nada, mas dá passagem para Harry que entra e não pode deixar de notar que seu ex-professor vive de modo modesto_ – sem delongas, Potter – _Snape diz –_ o que você quer?

_Harry respira fundo, ele sabe que as chances que Severo Snape aceite a sua proposta são praticamente nulas, mas ele precisa tentar. Então ele diz_ – eu vim fazer uma proposta, uma proposta de emprego

_Se Severo Snape fosse outro tipo de homem provavelmente ele teria dado risada ao ouvir tal sentença, mas como ele não é, a única coisa que o ex-mestre de poções faz é lançar um olhar gélido ao menino que sobreviveu murmurando entre os dentes_ – e o que o faz pensar que eu quero um emprego? O que faz você pensar que eu preciso que você me dê um emprego? Caia fora!

_Harry respira fundo, ele não pode dizer que não havia previsto esse tipo de reação muito menos o olhar intimidante que Snape lhe lança. Mas ele não é mais um aluno, então ele encara o professor_ – você poderia ao menos ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer?

_O menino que sobreviveu prende a respiração por alguns segundos maldizendo o momento em que teve essa idéia estapafúrdia. É óbvio que Severo Snape nunca aceitaria algo proposto por ele e é óbvio também que ele sequer ouviria o que ele tem a dizer. No entanto ele solta o ar lentamente ao ouvir_ – você tem cinco minutos, Potter, e é bom que seja algo realmente importante

_Harry se esforça para não sorrir, mal acreditando na sua sorte quando ouve a voz do sonserino_

Você já perdeu trinta segundos, Potter – _Snape vocifera – _sugiro que comece logo se ainda quiser que eu ouça

_Então ele respira fundo e conta sobre o que aconteceu com a secretaria de Draco Malfoy e o faz sem esconder nenhum detalhe sequer. Ao terminar o relato ele vê que Severo Snape o fita em silêncio, um silêncio que para Harry parecem horas, até que Snape diz_ – e o que você espera que eu faça, Potter? Você mesmo já disse que não encontraram nada suspeito

_Harry reprime um sorriso. Ele conhece Severo Snape bem o suficiente pra saber que se ele não tivesse ficado interessado, ele simplesmente o colocaria pra correr. Então ele diz_ – o fato dos aurores não terem encontrado nada não significa que não houvesse nada, você sabe melhor do que eu que existem poções que são praticamente indetectáveis para alguém inexperiente

Você está querendo dizer com isso que as pessoas que trabalham com você são incompetentes? –_ ele diz sem esconder a ironia na sua voz_

Eles são perfeitamente competentes – _Harry diz lutando para que sua exasperação não apareça em sua voz_ – a questão não é essa – _ele respira fundo_ – é que o caso não é assim tão importante aos olhos do ministério, é apenas uma senhora que teve um acidente com poções. O fato é que ela nunca fez uma poção na vida, então por que ela iria começar com uma que poderia lhe matar? E que poção seria essa?

Então esse é o ponto, Potter – _Severo diz com ironia_ – você não pode contar com o ministério, então resolveu procurar o auto exilado professor de poções, acertei?

Em parte – _Harry admite, ele vai jogar limpo e ser o mais sincero possível_ – eu poderia falar com alguns dos que trabalham comigo e eu tenho certeza que eles continuariam investigando, mas pra isso eu teria que tirá-los de outros casos, poderia falar também com Hermione ou mesmo com o Draco, eu tenho certeza que eles iriam me ajudar. O problema é que eles estão emocionalmente envolvidos, a vítima era secretária do Malfoy há anos e se encontra gravemente ferida no St Mungus

Entendo – _Snape murmura e Harry quase sorri, ele sabe que ao mencionar o nome do antigo pupilo de Snape, o taciturno professor de poções não ficaria totalmente indiferente_

Suponhamos, veja bem eu disse suponhamos, que eu aceite – _Snape diz de forma impassível_ – você disse que isso seria um emprego. Até onde eu sei mesmo o chefe dos aurores não pode sair contratando pessoas assim

Algumas coisas mudaram no ministério – _Harry diz com olhar superior_ – eu não posso contratar funcionários, é claro. Mas como chefe dos aurores posso contratar alguém para um trabalho temporário se eu achar que isso é imprescindível para a investigação

E suponho que eu seja imprescindível – _Snape diz_

Se não fosse assim, eu não estaria aqui – _Harry responde tentando ignorar o sarcasmo na voz do ex-professor_

Bem... _– Snape diz olhando para Harry como um gato a um canário_ – e supondo que eu sendo imprescindível, eu deva ganhar algo para colaborar. O que você tem a oferecer que eu almeje, Potter?

_O menino que sobreviveu respira fundo. Ele sabe muito bem que não tem nada que Severo Snape almeje e que mesmo que tivesse seu ex-professor de poções é orgulhoso demais para admitir, mas isso não significa que não haja algo a fazer e é por isso que ele diz_ – eu conheço você Snape. Eu sei que não almeja dinheiro ou glória, se você quisesse isso poderia ter aceitado a ordem do Merlin ou poderia estar atuando como um mestre de poções que é. Eu não gosto de você e sei que a recíproca é verdadeira, mas sei que você é bom no que faz. Eu estou dando a oportunidade de ajudar o Malfoy, por incrível que pareça hoje eu posso chamá-lo de amigo. Ele mudou muito, se tornou um homem de bem e ficou realmente abalado com o que aconteceu – _ele para por um minuto e então continua_ – e eu vou ser absolutamente sincero, tem alguma coisa por trás desta história. Foi um acidente acidental demais, digamos assim

Tudo bem Potter, eu vou ajudar você e antes que me agradeça devo deixar claro que faço isso pelo Draco – _Snape diz, impassível_

Eu não esperaria que fosse de outra forma – _Harry olha para o ex-professor_ – mas obrigado mesmo assim

XXXXX

_Na Bulgária_

_Victor Krum e o filho comem silenciosamente, ele gostaria de ser uma pessoa mais aberta e ter um diálogo com o filho com mais facilidade, o ex-apanhador nota que o seu menino continua calado, é como se ele estivesse amedrontado com alguma coisa _

_Ele se lembra das palavras de Hermione sobre os ferimentos do garoto e neste momento tem que fazer muita força para não deixar a sua ira transparecer. __**Fique calmo, Krum. **__Ele fala para si mesmo.__** Não é o garoto que você deve assustar, mas sim a pessoa que o feriu**_

Tudo bem pai? – e_le ouve o menino perguntar e não pode deixar de dar um leve sorriso como acontece todas as vezes que Igor o chama de pai_

Tudo, filho. Eu estava pensando, você gostaria de fazer uma viagem? Assim a gente pode se conhecer melhor – _ele diz e se espanta ao ver o menino fazer uma cara de puro pavor_ – o que foi, Igor? Você não quer?

Bem – _o menino se esforça pra não gaguejar_ – eu acho que não agora, não é que eu não queira viajar com você – _ele logo completa_ – mas ficar em casa seria melhor pra gente se conhecer, afinal eu tenho que me acostumar com tudo por aqui também

Como você quiser – _Victor diz escondendo uma ligeira decepção. Ele gostaria muito de um tempo a sós com o menino e pra falar a verdade lhe intrigou a forma como ele recusou tão de cara. De fato seu menino tem mais mistérios do que ele gostaria de admitir, mas uma coisa Victor Krum tem certeza, ele vai fazer de tudo para desvendá-los_

XXXXX

_Nas empresas Malfoy_

_Draco tenta se concentrar no trabalho. Ele precisa fazer isso, o loiro tem consciência que está deixando a desejar nos últimos dias. Primeiro o acidente com sua secretária, depois a febre misteriosa da sua caçula. Se fosse em outra época o loiro tiraria isso de letra, mas não agora, não há nada na face da terra que o deixe mais preocupado do que uma das meninas doente, principalmente se tratando de Annie_

_O loiro nunca vai esquecer como foi difícil o primeiro ano de vida da sua caçulinha, não foram poucas as vezes que ele se viu acordando no meio da noite apenas para se certificar que a pequena ainda respirava, definitivamente foram tempos difíceis_

_Ultimamente é difícil para Draco pensar em suas meninas sem que o garotinho loiro venha a sua mente. Poucas vezes ele viu em uma criança um olhar tão carente quanto o do seu filho nesta vida paralela. Aliás, apenas uma vez ele viu. Nele próprio quando se olhava no espelho na sua infância e o loiro se vê desejando desesperadamente fazer algo em seu futuro para que o pequeno exista e tenha uma vida digna como a que suas bruxinhas têm e ele sabe que isso só é possível se a mãe dele for Hermione_

_Uma das coisas que ele mais odeia em seus sonhos é nunca saber quando eles vão acontecer e, mais ainda, ele odeia não saber o que fazer para ter controle, isso para Draco Malfoy é o fim_

_Uma batida na porta interrompe o seu devaneio_ – eu já falei que você poderia tirar o dia de folga hoje, Blaise

_Então Draco levanta o olhar e vê que não é Blaise Zabini, ele vê que uma mocinha adentra seu escritório dizendo_ – desculpe, senhor Malfoy. Eu pretendia me anunciar, mas não havia ninguém na ante sala

Não precisa se desculpar – _ele diz encarando a jovem de forma curiosa_ – nós estamos com problema de pessoal nestes últimos dias, mas em que posso ajudá-la?

O senhor já ajudou mais do que eu poderia dizer, senhor Malfoy. Eu vim para agradecê-lo por tudo que fez – _ela respira fundo_ – por minha tia

Você é a sobrinha da Elly? – _Draco pergunta e vê a mocinha assentir com a cabeça_ – fico feliz que tenha vindo, a sua tia é uma pessoa muito querida não apenas aqui na empresa, a minha família gosta muito dela

E ela gosta de todos vocês... Desculpe, eu não me apresentei, meu nome é Jezebell Summer – _ela diz estendendo a mão_ – muito prazer, mesmo que as circunstâncias não sejam exatamente prazerosas

_Draco retribui o cumprimento_ – a minha esposa é a medibruxa responsável pela sua tia, pode ter certeza que tudo que é possível está sendo feito. Ela tem muitas esperanças que a sua tia recupere e consciência e se restabeleça

Espero mesmo que isso aconteça, eu vou ficar na cidade até que ela se recupere e depois vou cuidar dela – _a garota enxuga uma lágrima_ – ela é o único parente que tenho, não suportaria perdê-la

Ei, o que é isso... – _ele diz e se aproxima da mocinha oferecendo um lenço para que seque as suas lágrimas_ – a sua tia vai ficar bem, ela é uma mulher incrível, uma grande lutadora. Eu tenho certeza que a Elly vai conseguir

Obrigada – _ela diz, soluçando_ – o senhor é um grande homem, exatamente como a minha tia sempre disse

O que é isso... – _o loiro parece desconcertado com o elogio_ – você precisa de alguma coisa?

Acho que não – _a mocinha diz_ – eu ainda estou tentando digerir tudo isso, mas obrigada mesmo assim

Espere um pouco _– Draco diz e pega alguns galeões_ tome – _ele_ _estende as moedas para a garota_

Ah não, senhor Malfoy – _ela recusa_ – não posso aceitar

Por favor, aceite. Isso é parte do salário de Elly, eu sei que a sua tia tem contas a pagar, então se você puder fazer isso por ela... Você está na casa dela, não é mesmo – _ele vê a garota assentir com a cabeça_ – seria bom que você mantivesse as coisas em ordem por lá, assim quando sua tia voltar ela vai estar confortável

Sendo assim obrigada, senhor Malfoy – _ela exclama enquanto pega o dinheiro_ – obrigada mesmo

_A porta se fecha e Draco diz para si mesmo. __**Que bom que a Elly tem alguém que se preocupa tanto com ela, a mocinha parece ter muita estima pela tia, espero que ela tenha como se manter durante este tempo. Em todo caso vou pedir a Blaise que a visite e veja se tudo está bem**_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA:<p>

Finalmente o capítulo, pra variar peço desculpas pela demora. Eu escrevo sempre que posso, mas infelizmente meu tempo é escasso. Tenham paciência comigo e não se preocupem que eu não costumo deixar minhas fics pela metade.

Espero que tenham gostado. Bjos e até o próximo


	22. Chapter 22

_Na casa dos Potters_

Você fez o quê? – _Gina praticamente grita_ – eu não acredito que você foi atrás dele! Quem é você e o que fez com meu marido?

Ora, Gina, não é pra tanto – _Harry diz meio sem jeito_ – eu só precisava de ajuda e, bem, eu fui lá pedir

Por que diabos entre todas as pessoas da face da terra você foi pedir algo justamente para o Snape? – _Gina questiona, curiosa. Ela mais do que ninguém sabe que a animosidade de Harry para com o antigo professor não sucumbiu com o tempo, pra a ruiva seria mais fácil que ele pedisse algo para um Dementador que para Severo Snape_

Porque tem algo muito estranho neste acidente, Gina. Mas o ministério acabou concluindo que foi apenas um acidente comum, eu preciso de alguém para investigar por fora, alguém que realmente se importe – _ele vê a esposa olhá-lo com descrença_ – por mais que eu não goste do Snape eu tenho que admitir que ele se importa com o Malfoy. Afinal ninguém faz um voto perpétuo para proteger uma pessoa se não se importar ao menos um pouco com ela

_Gina assente com a cabeça em concordância_ – e o que o ministério acha? – _ela indaga_

_Harry suspira, desanimado_ – não achamos nada que justifique continuar com a investigação e eu não posso me dedicar a isso como gostaria, por isso procurei o Snape. Se existe algo que explodiu, ele com certeza descobrirá o que foi

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso no hospital_

_Por incrível que pareça as coisas estão relativamente calmas, Hermione aproveitou o tempo para ver os pacientes e neste momento se encontra no quarto de Elly._

_Seu quadro não apresenta nenhuma alteração, mas como Hermione falou para o marido, ela acredita que sua paciente sobreviverá. Se fosse pra ela morrer já teria acontecido, Hermione fala para si mesma_

_Neste momento ela vê a sobrinha da sua paciente surgindo na porta_ – oi, eu posso entrar? – _ela pergunta timidamente_

Claro, entre – _Hermione diz_ – vai ser bom pra Elly ter companhia, eu sempre venho quando posso, mas o trabalho do hospital nem sempre permite

Eu agradeço por tudo que está fazendo por ela e eu vou vir sempre que posso – _Jezz diz com um suspiro_ – não tenho mesmo muito a fazer

Fico feliz que venha – _Hermione diz sorrindo_ – vai ser bom pra Elly. Mas é bom que você faça algo por você também, pode ser que sua tia demore a acordar, até porque não conseguimos descobrir o que a atingiu e usar uma poção ou feitiço sem saber direito o que foi pode piorar a situação

Entendo – _a sobrinha de Elly diz_ – mas não sei direito o que posso fazer por mim aqui, eu não conheço ninguém nesta cidade – _ela suspira_ – em casa eu tinha meu emprego e isso fazia com que eu me socializasse – _ela abaixa a cabeça –_ não sou muito boa em lidar com pessoas

_Hermione balança a cabeça em compreensão, ela também não era muito boa pra lidar com pessoas durante uma época da sua vida, foi graças a Harry e Rony os melhores amigos que uma garota metida a sabe tudo e mandona poderia ter que isso mudou e tudo melhorou mais ainda quando se envolveu e se apaixonou por Draco_

A senhora está bem? – _ela ouve a sobrinha de Elly perguntar e só então Hermione percebe que andou devaneando_

Desculpe – _Hermione diz meio sem jeito_ – acho que fiquei meio fora de mim por um momento – _ela se levanta_ – fique o tempo que quiser, eu passo por aqui mais tarde – _antes de sair ela se volta para a sobrinha da secretária de seu marido_ – você gostaria de jantar na minha casa hoje?

Ah não, senhora – _Jezz diz, meio sem jeito_ – não quero incomodar de maneira alguma, vocês já fizeram muito por mim

Imagine, não será incômodo nenhum – _Hermione sorri_ – eu imagino como é estar em uma cidade desconhecida com um parente doente. Por favor, aceite, assim você ao menos se distrai um pouco

Se não for incomodar, então eu aceito – _Jezz diz_ – e obrigada

_Hermione sai para verificar os demais pacientes, feliz por dar alento a esta mocinha, fazendo mentalmente uma nota para avisar ao marido que terão convidados para o jantar_

XXXXX

_Na casa de Severo Snape_

_O ex-professor de poções está até agora tentando entender o que o fez aceitar a proposta de Harry Potter. Severo respira fundo para que a raiva não tome conta do seu ser, a seu ver Harry sempre foi um garoto arrogante e tornou-se um homem arrogante com mais sorte que talento, mas mesmo assim Snape aceitou trabalhar pra ele_

_Snape não pode dizer que se orgulha de muita coisa na sua vida, mas de uma coisa ele se orgulha, de ter impedido que Draco Malfoy seguisse por um caminho terrível, o mesmo caminho que ele seguiu quando era mais jovem, se Snape tivesse tido alguém que o ajudasse talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes_

_Ele não tem mais tanto contato com Draco Malfoy, como não tem contato com quase ninguém. Mas um bom sonserino sempre sabe daqueles que lhe importam_

_O ex-professor de poções tem que admitir que ver Draco Malfoy envolvido com a insuportável sabe tudo Hermione Granger foi algo que ele nunca esperou, por algum tempo foi algo difícil de engolir, muitas vezes ele se pegou pensando no que teria acontecido para fazer com que seu pupilo pudesse ter se apaixonado desta forma pela garota que ele mais desprezou e odiou_

_Todas as pessoas acham que Draco deve ser grato a Severo Snape pelo que fez por ele, mas Snape não pensa assim. Na sua lógica ele é que é grato a Draco por ter dado a oportunidade de salvar um jovem e assim se redimir ao menos um pouco de tudo que fez, então se para continuar ajudando ele deve se unir a Harry assim, ele o fará_

XXXXX

_Mais tarde, na mansão Malfoy_

_Hermione acaba de sair pela lareira, ela saiu um pouco mais cedo do trabalho para organizar tudo para receber a sua convidada. Não que a sobrinha de Elly pareça ser uma pessoa de cerimônia, ao contrário a mocinha parece ser uma pessoa muito simples _

_Ela avisou Draco que teriam convidados para jantar e ao saber quem era o loiro disse que iria chamar Blaise. Será bom para a sobrinha de Elly fazer amizades, foi o que o loiro disse, o que Hermione prontamente concordou_

_Ela vai até as suas pequenas que estão fazendo suas atividades escolares_ – tudo bem? – _ela pergunta enquanto beija suas meninas e se dirige especificamente a sua caçula –_ sentiu alguma coisa na escola?

Não, mamãe – _Annie diz sorrindo_ – não senti nada – _ela tira um desenho da mochila_ – eu fiz isso na escola hoje

_Hermione pega o desenho e vê cinco pessoas que evidentemente são a sua família, ela sorri ao ver que a sua pequena desenha muito bem para a idade, mas algo está estranho –_ eu posso adivinhar quem são a maioria das pessoas, mas este aqui quem é? – _Hermione pergunta_ – é o James ou o Arthur? –_ela indaga sabendo que a sua filha se dá muito bem com os filhos de seus amigos_

Não, mãe – _ela diz como se fosse óbvio_ – somos eu, a Lizzie, você, o papai e o meu irmãozinho!

Nós não temos um irmãozinho, Annie – _Lizzie diz olhando para a irmã_

Eu sei – _a caçula fala_ – mas quem sabe um dia, né - _ela olha para a mãe_ – eu gosto de bebês, você não gosta?

_Hermione olha para Annie sem saber direito o que dizer. Sim, ela gosta de bebês, mas não sabe se teria outro, ela sabe que isso seria um risco pra ela. Mesmo que não toque no assunto com Draco e tendo a consciência que se o marido quisesse, ela seria capaz de se arriscar, este assunto nunca surgiu _

Você não gosta de bebês, mamãe? – _Annie repete a pergunta _

Eu gosto, filha – _ela decide ser sincera_ – mas não estou pensado em bebês por enquanto

Mas um dia quem sabe – _Annie diz com seus olhos azuis brilhando_

Quem sabe – _Hermione diz_ – mas não espere muito por isso, mocinha. Eu estou muito feliz com minhas duas meninas

_Neste instante Draco aparece na lareira_ – estou atrasado? – _ele diz enquanto faz um movimento com a varinha para limpar suas vestes_ – acabei perdendo a hora

Eu também acabei de chegar – _Hermione diz enquanto o cumprimenta com um beijo_ – pedi para os elfos prepararem algo simples, espero que ela goste

O que deu em você para chamar essa garota para jantar aqui? – _Draco questiona a esposa_

Confesso que foi meio que um impulso, ela me pareceu muito sozinha e eu acabei convidando – _Hermione responde e olha para o marido_ – o que foi? Não gostou?

Não é isso – _Draco diz_ – só achei ela um pouco estranha, ela foi ao escritório hoje me agradecer

E você achou isso estranho? – _Hermione questiona_ – eu provavelmente faria o mesmo

Não – _Draco tenta explicar_ – não achei estranho que ela agradecesse, só achei ela meio estranha, só isso

Bem – H_ermione diz enquanto se dirige a cozinha_ – eu vou ver se está tudo pronto pra receber a estranha, daqui a pouco ela e o Blaise devem chegar

Oba! O tio Blaise vem – _Annie diz entusiasmada e Draco sorri. Suas bruxinhas gostam muito do seu amigo e a recíproca é verdadeira_

_**Ele será um bom pai um dia... **__Draco pensa__**. Se encontrar alguma maluca que aceite se casar com ele**_

XXXXX

_Uma hora depois os convidados já chegaram_ – a sua casa é muito bonita, senhora Malfoy – _Jezz diz para Hermione_ – muito bonita mesmo

Obrigada – _Hermione fala sorrindo_ – eu confesso que quando me casei conseguia me perder aqui, demorei um pouco para me acostumar

Eu acho que também me sentiria assim _– Jezz fala_ – mas acabaria me acostumando, quer dizer, se num universo alternativo eu morasse numa casa assim

_Draco parece desconcertado quando diz_ – o jantar está sendo servido, acho que todos devem estar com fome

Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou – _Blaise olha para Hermione_ – me diz que você fez aquele pudim de claras maravilhoso para sobremesa

Eu não – _Hermione diz e logo completa sorrindo ao ver Blaise com um semblante de quem acabou de receber a notícia que o natal foi cancelado_ – mas a Ginpsy fez. Espero que esteja do seu agrado

Com certeza estará, vamos logo meninas – _ele diz enquanto se dirige à mesa_ – quanto mais rápido comermos, mais rápido teremos a sobremesa

De vez em quando você até acerta uma – _Lizzie diz enquanto corre na frente de Blaise –_ vamos atacar

Meninas comportem-se – _Hermione diz fazendo esforço para parecer séria_ – nós temos visitas

Não se incomode, senhora Malfoy – _Jezz diz_ – crianças são assim mesmo, aliás suas filhas são lindas

_Hermione sorri orgulhosa como qualquer mãe ao receber um elogio sobre seus filhos_ – e geralmente são bem educadas, mas esse daí – _ela aponta pra Blaise_ – tem a capacidade de despertar os monstrinhos adormecidos que as crianças possuem

O que é isso, Hermione _– Blaise sorri_ – como você pode dizer isso do tio Blaise? Eu sou um anjinho assim como elas, mas vamos comer logo pra chegar à sobremesa

_Hermione revira os olhos enquanto eles se sentam à mesa e o jantar transcorre como em todas as vezes, com alguma conversa e boa comida, ao final depois de Blaise repetir três vezes a sobremesa, eles estão na sala onde o amigo de Draco senta-se ao lado de Jezz. Draco não pode deixar de notar que Blaise lança a moça um olhar que ele já conhece muito bem, Draco conhece porque já viu esta expressão no rosto de seu amigo muitas vezes, a expressão clara de quem está interessado. **Talvez seja bom pra ele...** O loiro pensa. **Ela parece ser uma boa pessoa, meio estranha e gentil demais para um sonserino, mas mesmo assim uma boa pessoa**_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso na Bulgária_

_Já passou a muito da hora de dormir, mas Igor não está dormindo. O menino não pode dizer que costuma dormir muito, sua mente é povoada por pensamentos, mais pensamentos do que ele gostaria. Ele sabe em breve terá notícias, mas ao mesmo tempo em que espera por isso ansiosamente, ele não quer que aconteça. Se ele pudesse esqueceria o passado e ficaria em segurança, mas ele sabe que não pode ser assim, Igor tem que fazer o que tem que ser feito e é por isso que ele se certifica que seu pai está dormindo e se dirige ao jardim_

_Seu coração está disparado e ele sente uma conhecida vontade de vomitar, mesmo assim ele respira fundo e continua andando. Por mais que queira correr para a segurança do seu quarto ele precisa fazer isso, então ele continua andando até o portão onde uma figura conhecida o espera..._


	23. Chapter 23

_Na casa de Rony Weasley_

_Sandy ajuda sua amiga Melody a empacotar sua bagagem, ela resolveu alugar um pequeno apartamento não muito distante. Como Melody disse à amiga é hora de seguir em frente e voltar a ocupar seu lugar no mundo bruxo_

_A sua entrevista no St Mungus foi um sucesso e a vaga foi conseguida o que a levou a ter condições de arranjar seu próprio canto_

Você sabe que não precisa ir – _Sandy diz, ela vai sentir falta da amiga_

Eu sei – _Mel sorri_ – mas eu quero ir – _ela olha para a amiga_ – eu vou sentir sua falta, sua e da turminha toda, mas eu preciso ter meu próprio canto e isso não significa que eu vou abandonar você

Eu sei que não – _Sandy enxuga uma lágrima_ – eu estou sendo boba, apenas isso. Mas é que eu sentia falta de ter alguém com quem eu tivesse algo em comum. Todos são ótimos comigo não me entenda mal, mas por mais que eu tenha me adaptado às vezes eu ainda me sinto meio intrusa, quer dizer é como se eu vivesse em um mundo onde todos falam uma língua estranha e eu tivesse que me virar sem ter permissão pra falar essa língua

Entendo – _Mel diz, balançando a cabeça em concordância_ – e eu imagino que muitos trouxas – _ela ri ao ver a careta que a amiga faz_ – que se casaram com bruxos vivem nesta situação

É, mas a maioria deve ter alguma ocupação que não seja apenas cuidar da casa e dos filhos – _ela olha para a amiga_ – não pense que eu estou infeliz, não é isso. Eu adoro o que eu faço, mas às vezes penso que deveria fazer algo mais

Voltar a trabalhar? – _Mel questiona_ – mesmo com a Julie tão novinha

Não _– Sandy nega com a cabeça – _mas queria algo que preenchesse um pouco o meu tempo, a Julie é um bebê muito bonzinho. Quem sabe eu não pense em algo que possa conciliar

É, quem sabe _– Mel diz enquanto com a sua varinha faz sua mala levitar_ – agora me acompanhe até a porta

XXXXX

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Os convidados se preparam para sair. Jezz agradece efusivamente o convite_ – foi a melhor noite que passei desde que cheguei – _ela diz enquanto cumprimenta os anfitriões_ – foi tudo perfeito

Fico feliz que tenha gostado – _Hermione diz_ – como eu falei no hospital, você precisa tocar a sua vida. Não estou dizendo pra abandonar a sua tia, é claro, mas você não pode apenas ficar no hospital, precisa fazer algo por você mesma

Vou pensar em alguma coisa – _ela diz, mas seu semblante não parece muito animado_ – mas como eu falei, não conheço quase ninguém por aqui – _ela parece pensar por um minuto_ – quem sabe eu procure um trabalho pelo menos de meio período, algo que me ajude a passar o tempo

O que você fazia na sua cidade? – _Blaise pergunta, curioso_

Não é grande coisa – _Jezz diz modestamente_ – eu era estagiária em uma empresa de exportações de vassouras. Não ganhava muito, mas a tia Elly me ajudava com as despesas

Eu tenho uma idéia – _Blaise diz, entusiasmado, enquanto seu olhar dança entre a garota e Draco_ – o escritório está um caos com a saída da Elly. Eu tento fazer o meu máximo, mas às vezes não dou conta. Você poderia me dar uma ajuda, ganhar seu próprio dinheiro e conhecer mais pessoas

É uma excelente ideia! – _Hermione diz olhando para o marido_

Oh não, de jeito nenhum! – _Jezz refuta, parecendo escandalizada_ – não posso aceitar! Não posso de maneira alguma pegar o lugar da minha tia

Ora – _Blaise diz entusiasmado com a própria idéia_ – você não estaria tomando o lugar dela! Seria só temporário, até que a Elly acorde e se restabeleça e você nos ajudaria. Eu não iria sugerir se realmente não estivéssemos precisando

Vamos fazer o seguinte – _Draco diz meio sem jeito por ter sido esquecido nesta negociação – _você aparece lá na empresa e faremos um teste, se acharmos que você dá conta do recado, você fica no lugar da Elly. Temporariamente, é claro

_A garota parece pensar por um momento quando finalmente diz_ – eu aceito com uma condição, só ficarei se o senhor achar que eu realmente dou conta do trabalho

Combinado – _Draco diz e não pode deixar de notar que seu amigo sorri como se o natal houvesse sido antecipado_ – até amanhã então

XXXXX

_Mais tarde_

_O casal acabou de se recolher, as meninas demoraram um pouco mais pra dormir como sempre acontece quando Blaise resolve visitá-las. As duas herdeiras Malfoy ficam sempre agitadas com a presença do amigo do pai a ponto de perder o sono por causa das brincadeiras. Draco sorri ao imaginar que seu amigo às vezes parece mais criança que as próprias filhas_

Fiquei feliz com o que você fez – _Hermione diz enquanto se deita ao lado do marido –_ vai ser bom pra sobrinha da Elly conviver com outras pessoas, eu imagino como é estar em uma cidade desconhecida e com a única pessoa da família no hospital

Na verdade eu não fiz – _ele diz enquanto a esposa se aninha em seus braços, ele vê que Hermione a encara_ – o que foi? – _ele diz_ – eu não fiz nada, é verdade. Quem sugeriu foi o Blaise, eu apenas concordei. Não sei se foi uma boa idéia, mas não consegui dizer não quando vi o jeito que ele a encarava

É, eu também notei – _Hermione sorri e olha para o marido_ – e o senhor faça o favor de dizer ao Blaise para pegar leve. Ela é apenas uma menina do interior que não conhece ninguém por aqui

Eu posso até falar – _Draco diz_ – mas não garanto nada, o Blaise tem uma tendência a ficar um bocado obcecado quando se interessa por alguém

Então você diga pra ele também que se ele magoar aquela garota, eu vou lançar nele uma azaração tão feia que ele vai ter que se preocupar seriamente caso queira deixar um descendente – _a morena diz com seu costumeiro tom mandão_

_Draco não segura uma gargalhada_ – pode deixar que eu dou o recado e se isso não parar meu amigo nada mais o fará

Eu não sabia que eu podia ser assim tão assustadora – _Hermione diz_

Sim, você pode – _Draco responde enquanto a abraça e mexe em seu cabelo cacheado –_ mas, além disso, você é justa e maravilhosa. Eu te amo, sabia?

_Hermione sorri enquanto se aconchega ainda mais nos braços do marido_ – sabia. Mas eu não me canso de ouvir. Nunca...

E eu não me canso nunca de falar – _Draco responde sorrindo_ – e de mostrar

_Então ele aprofunda o beijo. Sim, a noite vai ser longa, longa e muito proveitosa..._

XXXXX

_Na Bulgária_

_O pequeno Igor está em seu quarto. Ele luta para conter as lágrimas e controlar o tremor em suas mãos. O seu maior medo no momento é que seu pai venha a seu quarto. Sim, Igor sabe que Victor Krum costuma ir ao seu quarto de vez em quando para ver se está tudo bem e definitivamente neste momento nada está bem_

_O menino está em pânico absoluto, por mais que ele pense não vê saída a não ser fazer o que tem que ser feito. Ele se esforça para tentar dormir, Igor sabe que precisa estar bem no dia seguinte, caso contrário seu pai poderá desconfiar e isso não seria nada bom_

_O garoto sabe que terá uma missão difícil pela frente, difícil demais para uma criança. Mas ele tem consciência que teve levar tudo adiante, muitas coisas dependem disso _

_Com este pensamento na mente ele tenta dormir com a vã esperança que as coisas melhorem amanhã _

XXXXX

_Na mansão Malfoy_

_Draco acorda e vê que está sozinho. Ele não precisa mais que um minuto pra notar que está num de seus sonhos. Não que haja algo muito diferente em seu quarto, mas Draco simplesmente sente que há, é como se houvesse algo no ar _

_Mas desta vez o loiro não está chateado por isso ter acontecido. Pelo contrário, ele está animado, ele vê uma luz no fim do túnel. Os elfos, quem sabe um deles possa esclarecer o que aconteceu e dar a ele uma forma de evitar todo esse pesadelo_

_Ele se veste rapidamente e se dirige à sala onde espera encontrar seu pequeno, mas para sua surpresa não é Orion que ele encontra. Ele vê uma mocinha de uns quinze anos, alguém que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar_ – Lizzie! – _ele diz sem esconder o sorriso, um sorriso que logo morre ao ver a expressão de desprezo com que sua filha lhe encara_

Eu mesma, papai – _a garota fala e Draco não pode deixar de notar o tom irônico da filha_ – eu sei que a minha querida madrasta não gosta que eu venha, mas até onde eu sei não lhe devo obediência. Então, bem, eu estou aqui

Deixe-me ver você – _Draco diz sem se importar que a filha ache estranho. Muitas vezes ele já se pegou pensando em como as suas filhas estariam quando mais velhas e sem dúvida a sua Lizzie será uma bela jovem. A mocinha a sua frente tem um porte aristocrático e uma beleza impressionante. Sem dúvida fará alguns corações despedaçados. Ele não pode deixar de pensar e sorrir_ – você está linda – _ele fala enquanto a abraça, o que não é retribuído pela garota_ – como você está? E a sua irmã?

_Draco vê que o semblante da filha se enche de dor por um momento para depois dar lugar a uma expressão de fúria_ – eu não acredito que você está me perguntando isso, papai – _ela diz com desdém_ – ou será que minha querida madrasta o fez esquecer onde a sua própria filha está enterrada?

_Draco precisa de um momento para processar o que a Lizzie desta realidade disse. Ele processa, mas ainda não acredita_ – você disse enterrada? – _o loiro fala lutando para que seu coração não saia pela boca junto com as palavras_

É papai, en-ter-ra-da – _a Lizzie dos sonhos praticamente soletra as duras palavras e é evidente que o sofrimento toma conta dela_ – ou será que você já se esqueceu que a minha irmãzinha não está mais entre nós – _ela o encara_ – eu nunca pensei que você pudesse ser capaz. Que você não liga mais pra gente isso é claro, mas daí a esquecer que a Annie não está mais aqui – _ela se dirige à saída_ – eu não devia ter vindo, minha mãe tem razão, você não liga mais pra gente desde que a minha querida madrasta apareceu. Você simplesmente se esqueceu da sua família, ou melhor, da sua ex família – _a jovem diz isso e sai batendo a porta_

_Draco poderia ter ido atrás da filha, mas ele simplesmente não conseguiu. O loiro está atordoado demais. Aliás, atordoado não define nem a metade do que ele está sentindo. É como se um punhal fosse cravado fundo em seu coração e sem que ele perceba as lágrimas caem. __**Annie, a sua doce Annie. Não pode ter acontecido**__. Ele pensa. Por mais que seu lado racional diga que isso é apenas um sonho de forma alguma a sua dor é aplacada. Pelo contrário, ela é tão real como se houvesse mesmo acontecido _

_Neste momento ele sente que alguém o chama. Draco percebe, aliviado, que está acordando _

Tudo bem? – _Hermione diz preocupada_ – você estava com um sono agitado, achei melhor acordá-lo. O que aconteceu?

_O loiro não diz nada ele apenas a abraça como se a sua vida dependesse disso, como se o toque da sua esposa tivesse o poder de afastar todo tipo de pesadelo_

Draco – _Hermione diz, agora também assustada – _o que foi?

_O loiro olha para a esposa. Ele não sabe como dizer, a última coisa que ele quer é colocar coisas a cabeça de Hermione e ele sabe que este tipo de sonho com certeza a deixaria preocupada, isso na melhor das hipóteses, então ele diz apenas_ – eu te amo, sabia... E amo nossas bruxinhas também. Não se esqueça disso nunca, aconteça o que acontecer

_Antes que Hermione diga alguma coisa ele se levanta_ – eu vou ver as meninas

_Draco se dirige ao quarto das filhas. Ele sabe que está sendo ilógico ou até mesmo insano, mas ele precisa de ver com seus próprios olhos se suas bruxinhas estão bem_

_Ele observa Lizzie dormindo tranquilamente abraçada a seu unicórnio. __**Quem a vê assim pensaria que ela é um anjinho...**__ Draco pensa sorrindo, lembrando-se do gênio forte da sua primogênita_

_Em seguida, ele passa para a cama da sua caçula e neste momento não consegue impedir que seus olhos fiquem marejados _

_O loiro sabe que a Annie tem uma saúde relativamente frágil, mas nunca em sua mente ele pensou em perdê-la. Nem mesmo no primeiro ano quando as idas ao hospital eram frequentes e ele não pode sequer imaginar como seria a sua vida sem sua menininha. Draco sabe que não aguentaria_

_Ele está tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem nota que Hermione entrou no quarto e sentou-se a seu lado aparentando preocupação_ – tem certeza que você está bem? – _ela pergunta_ – eu nunca te vi assim, Draco. Por favor, me diz o que aconteceu – _então perspicaz como sempre ela logo adivinha_ – foi um dos seus sonhos?

_O loiro olha para a esposa. Ele não tem o costume de mentir pra ela e não vai ser agora que vai fazer, pelo menos não completamente. Então ele diz_ – pode ter sido, não sei direito. Isso é meio complicado, nem todos meus sonhos são daquele tipo, você sabe. De qualquer forma não quero falar sobre isso agora

_Hermione tem muitas perguntas pra fazer, mas ela sabe que agora não é o momento, então ela apenas o abraça – _ Tudo bem, mas você sabe que se for um daqueles, a gente vai passar por tudo juntos

_O loiro recebe o abraço como se fosse a sua tabua de salvação – _vamos passar por isso juntos, sempre...

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Finalmente postei! Mil desculpas pela demora e também por não deixar uma notinha no capítulo anterior. Quando eu percebi já tinha postado, coisas de gente lerda, vocês entendem.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, embora eu tenha a impressão que alguns de vocês podem estar a ponto de me azarar. Bjos e até o próximo, não vou prometer não enrolar pois é difícil isso não acontecer, mas saibam que por mais que eu demore o capítulo sempre vem!


	24. Chapter 24

_Enquanto isso, na Bulgária_

_Já faz tempo que Vitor Krum se levantou, mas ao contrário do que se esperava seu filho ainda não saiu da cama. Isso de certa forma intriga o apanhador, pelo pouco tempo que convive com seu filho, Victor já percebeu que o menino sempre acorda antes de todos_

_Aos poucos ele está aprendendo a conhecer o seu filho e pode dizer que vê muito de si mesmo em seu rebento. Assim como o pai, o menino é fanático por quadribol e embora não tenha tido muito contato com uma vassoura na sua vida já e possível notar que ele tem um certo jeito para coisa, Victor pensa nas poucas vezes que viu o filho voar e não pode deixar de sorrir. Outra característica que ele também notou é que seu filho é muito calado assim como ele mesmo foi e, porque não dizer, ainda é _

_Essa característica, no entanto, não faz com que o ex-apanhador se orgulhe. Pelo contrário, isso de certa forma o preocupa. Victor Krum sente que há algo por trás do jeito taciturno do seu filho, algo muito errado_

_Ele entra no quarto do garoto, meio sem jeito. Krum não sabe até que ponto uma invasão de privacidade seria adequada, mas como todo pai ele fica cismado quando algo está fora da rotina e seu filho dormindo até tarde definitivamente é algo fora da rotina_

_Mas ao contrário do que ele esperava seu filho não está dormindo, ele está na janela olhando ao longe e aparentemente nem percebeu a sua chegada_

Oi, filho, tudo bem? – _ele diz enquanto se aproxima_ – desculpe entrar sem bater, mas eu fiquei preocupado. Você nunca demora tanto assim pra levantar

Tudo bem, pai. Eu só demorei um pouco a dormir e acabei perdendo a hora, desculpe – _Igor diz e continua a olhar pela janela como se houvesse algo muito interessante na monótona paisagem_

Está tudo bem filho? – _Victor pergunta depois de um instante_ – você sabe que se tiver algum problema, pode me contar

Tudo, pai – _ele diz se maldizendo por ser péssimo fingidor, então ele logo acrescenta_ – é só que eu estou sentindo falta das meninas, é legal ter companhia de alguém da minha idade – _ele completa satisfazendo-se mentalmente por pensar rápido em algo que não deixa de ser verdade, ele realmente sente falta das amigas que fez_

_O ex-apanhador sorri feliz por seu filho ter feito amigas_ – entendo filho e eu prometo que em breve levo você pra visitá-las ou então convido Hermione para vir até aqui com elas, e de seus amigos da sua cidade você sente falta? Aliás, você nunca me falou como era a sua vida antes de me conhecer – _o apanhador diz meio sem jeito_ – desculpa a curiosidade, mas eu perdi tanto tempo da sua vida

Eu entendo pai – _o garoto diz sem encará-lo_ –mas ainda dói um pouco lembrar, eu juro que um dia eu conto, tudo bem?

Tudo, filho – _Victor diz e depois de uma breve hesitação faz um carinho em sua cabeça –_ agora vamos tomar café e depois que tal voar em uma vassoura de verdade?

Eu posso mesmo? – _o semblante do menino se ilumina_

Acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso – _o ex-apanhador sorri do entusiasmo do garoto –_ afinal você precisa treinar se realmente quiser jogar quadribol um dia

_Neste momento Victor vê que os olhos do seu filho brilham_

– Você acha que eu posso? - _o menino pergunta abrindo um sorriso_

Claro – _o ex-apanhador também sorri_ – você é meu filho e tem jeito pra coisa, eu tenho certeza que se você treinar bastante poderá ser até melhor do que eu fui

_Pai e filho então vão para o jardim. Apesar de tudo que povoa a sua mente, o pequeno Igor vai ser permitir ser apenas uma criança por alguns momentos_

XXXXX

_No hospital St Mungus_

_Hermione acaba de chegar e ao contrário do que acontece sempre que chega ao hospital, sua mente não esta focada em seus pacientes, o comportamento do marido não sai de sua cabeça_

_Ela conhece o seu marido bem o suficiente pra saber que algo o está preocupando e mesmo que não o conhecesse a reação de Draco nesta manhã já seria o suficiente pra fazê-la perceber que existe alguma coisa na mente do loiro_

Tudo bem, Mione? – _a voz de Neville a tira do devaneio_ – você parece preocupada

Tudo, Neville – _Hermione sorri voltando à realidade_ – não se preocupe, só fiquei meio aérea por um momento, e a Luna como está?

Bem, obrigado – _Neville sorri_ – ela pediu para ver com você se poderia fazer uma reportagem aqui no hospital. Nada muito excêntrico, não se preocupe. A minha esposa teve a ideia de mostrar como seria o dia a dia aqui e em outros locais, como uma forma de ajudar os estudantes que estão se formando a se decidirem por uma profissão

É uma idéia excelente, Neville – _Hermione diz entusiasmada e aliviada, afinal mesmo que Luna agora seja uma mulher adulta, de vez em quando ela ainda tem umas idéias mirabolantes_ – peça pra ela me procurar que eu a apresento a nova assessora de imprensa do hospital

Quer dizer que a diretoria finalmente ouviu os seus conselhos? – _Neville diz e sorri quando Hermione assente com a cabeça_ – isso é ótimo! Vou dar o recado a Luna

Faça isso. E a senhora Summer? – _Hermione pergunta, focando a sua mente no trabalho_

Na mesma. Aliás, ela tem uma visita – _Neville diz e se Hermione não tivesse tão distraída perceberia que o amigo parece apreensivo_

Deve ser a sobrinha – _Hermione diz_ – vou dar um oi para a Jezz antes de fazer a minha ronda

_E Hermione sai antes que Neville tenha tempo de dizer que não é a sobrinha dela quem está lá_

XXXXX

_Nas empresas Malfoy_

_Finalmente Draco chega para trabalhar. Ele tem consciência que está atrasado, mas sinceramente essa é a última coisa que o preocupa. Neste momento seus recentes sonhos que antes eram apenas uma preocupação agora se transformaram em seu mais absoluto pavor, o loiro perde o chão só em pensar que talvez aconteça alguma coisa com sua filha amada_

_Ele vai para o seu escritório depois de murmurar um breve cumprimento às pessoas com quem se encontra, o que não é de seu feitio. Geralmente Draco tira alguns minutos para um papo com seus empregados, algo que ele sabe que faz bem a sua empresa. É bom pra ele que seus empregados se achem importantes para o chefe, isso faz com que produzam mais, mas neste momento o loiro simplesmente não tem cabeça pra isso_

_Ele tenta em vão se concentrar no seu trabalho, mas neste momento a última coisa que a sua mente faz é prestar atenção nos relatórios mensais que Blaise deixou em sua mesa. O sonho que teve não sai da sua cabeça e o loiro precisa fazer um esforço descomunal para não verter lágrimas ao lembrar das palavras duras que Lizzie lhe disse. Como se não bastasse o fato de Annie não mais existir, ele também notou que a sua filha mais velha lhe tratou com um grande desprezo_

_Ele não consegue imaginar o que teria acontecido para que Lizzie o tratasse desta forma. Draco tem consciência que a sua relação com suas bruxinhas é muito boa e que mesmo que o destino o afastasse de sua esposa, ele faria o impossível para manter o contato com as suas filhas. Ele nunca as abandonaria_

_Ele ouve uma batida na sua porta, deve ser Blaise com algum problema relacionado à falta de Elly. Embora Draco não tenha vontade de falar com ninguém, ele sabe que não pode simplesmente esquecer suas obrigações. Por isso ele diz_ – entre, Blaise

_Mas não é Blaise quem entra. Draco vê a sobrinha de Elly pedir licença e entrar em sua sala com uma bandeja_ – bom dia, senhor Malfoy – _ela diz com um sorriso tímido_ – eu trouxe uma xícara de chá, achei que podia querer

Obrigado – _o loiro diz sem prestar muita atenção na moça_ – deixe em cima da mesa, por favor

Está tudo bem? – _ela pergunta – _o senhor parece preocupado. Eu posso ajudar?

_Draco olha espantado pra ela, por um momento ele se esqueceu completamente do acordado no dia anterior_ – está tudo bem, obrigado – _ele diz e percebe que a sua voz não está muito convincente_

_Jezz parece pensativa por um momento quando finalmente diz_ – desculpe-me perguntar, mas o senhor se arrependeu? Quer dizer, não quer que eu fique trabalhando aqui? – _ela baixa os olhos_ – eu percebi que o senhor Zabini praticamente o obrigou a aceitar a proposta. Então se o senhor quiser que eu vá, eu vou entender

Não, imagine – _Draco diz meio sem jeito_ – não vou negar que a proposta do Blaise me pegou de surpresa, mas vai ser bom ter alguém pra ajudar, por favor, fique

Obrigada, senhor Malfoy – _a mocinha fala e Draco não pode deixar de notar o alívio em seu semblante_ – eu prometo ao senhor que vou dar o melhor de mim, se precisar de alguma coisa – _ela olha nos olhos do loiro_ – qualquer coisa, é só pedir

_Draco apenas assente com a cabeça e vê a sua nova secretária se retirar_

XXXXX

_Enquanto isso, no hospital St Mungus_

_Hermione olha para a figura a sua frente. Ela esperava trocar algumas palavras com a sobrinha de Elly, mas este momento a única coisa que ela pode fazer é encarar com curiosidade o seu ex-professor de poções _

_Ela demora um minuto pra lembrar que não é mais aluna daquele homem. Pelo contrário, neste momento ela é a medibruxa chefe daquele hospital e se alguém deve satisfações sobre o que está fazendo naquele local, este alguém é Severo Snape_

_Então ela se arma de uma segurança que está longe de sentir e caminha até o leito onde a secretária de seu marido está_

Bom dia, senhor Snape – _ela cumprimenta seu ex professor_ – fico feliz que Elly tenha pessoas que se importem com ela, eu não sabia que a conhecia

Digamos que este é um assunto profissional – _Snape responde, presumindo que o Potter ainda não contou à amiga seu pedido de auxílio. Ele vê que a medibruxa o fita curiosa e Snape se vê pensando se deve falar a ela ou deixar que sua ex aluna amargue a curiosidade por algum tempo_

Digamos que estou aqui a trabalho – _ele diz e seu olhar informa que esta é a única informação que vai dar_ – se a senhora puder dar algumas informações sobre a paciente, eu agradeceria

_Claro que Hermione sente vontade de questionar porque aquele homem taciturno precisa de informações sobre a sua paciente, mas talvez os anos de condicionamento em receber suas ordens sem questionar em sala de aula ainda surtam efeito, então ela responde como se fosse uma estudante em um exame importante_

- A paciente deu entrada com diversas queimaduras. Estava inconsciente e testemunhas relataram que ouviram uma grande explosão em sua casa. Ela não é conhecida por fazer experiências com poções, muito menos com algo que colocasse a sua vida em risco, então optamos apenas por monitorá-la ao invés de usar algo que poderia piorar o seu estado – _ela faz uma pausa como se esperasse um comentário sarcástico que para seu espanto não vem. Então ela continua_ – e desde então ela está assim. Seu estado físico é estável, mas ela simplesmente não acorda. Eu sei que algumas poções podem causar um efeito semelhante, mas não consigo me lembrar de nenhuma que a Elly pudesse preparar e muito menos algo que causasse uma explosão –_ e dotada de um sarcasmo que não costuma possuir, ela completa_ – e pelo que eu aprendi em minhas aulas de poções, poção nenhuma costuma explodir a ponto de matar seu fabricante, a não ser que algo tenha dado muito errado. Estou certa?

Absolutamente certa – _Snape se vê obrigado a dizer_ – mas não espere pontos pela sua constatação

Não espero pontos – _ela rebate_ – espero salvar a vida de uma mulher que não apenas é uma paciente, mas também uma boa amiga da minha família – _ela o encara esperando algum comentário maldoso a respeito do fato de haver se casado com Draco Malfoy, comentário este que não vem. Então ela se atreve a perguntar_ – o senhor tem alguma idéia do que pode ter sido?

Muitas – _ele diz_ – cada uma mais improvável que a outra em se tratando do perfil desta mulher, mas vamos investigar – _ele parece pensar por um minuto antes de dizer_ – dê lembranças minhas a seu marido

_E dizendo isso Severo Snape se retira deixando o som do farfalhar esvoaçante da sua capa_

_**Caramba! Isso foi estranho...**__ Hermione fala para si mesma e vai continuar sua ronda diária_

XXXXX

_Mais tarde, nas empresas Malfoy_

_Blaise bem que tenta disfarçar, mas ele não consegue tirar os olhos da sobrinha de Elly. É raro ele mostrar interesse por alguém desta forma e mais raro ainda que as mulheres simplesmente o ignorem como parece acontecer com esta jovem. Ela o trata com cordialidade, mas é a mesma cordialidade que trata todos os funcionários que conheceu_

_Já faz algum tempo que ele vem pensando que está na hora de buscar um propósito a sua vida. A sua mãe, depois de inúmeros casamentos, resolveu que estava na hora de ser avó e vem lhe cobrando os deveres de perpetuar o nome da sua família com mais frequência do que ele gostaria_

_Ele sabe que não pode fugir por muito tempo desta obrigação, não é uma coisa que ele tem escolha. Como o último remanescente da família Zabini, Blaise sabe que já passou da hora de se casar e, quer saber, ultimamente ele não vem achando uma má idéia. Quem sabe com um pouco de sorte ele consiga algo como o que seu amigo Draco tem_

* * *

><p>NOTA DA AUTORA<p>

Nem vou me desculpar pela demora, que eu tenho consciência que é grande. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, obrigada pelas reviews e até o próximo

Bjos


End file.
